<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Love by amitiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610948">More Than Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel'>amitiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, College AU, Falling In Love, Healing from trauma, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Abuse, Student x Teacher, age gap, mental health, past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a love that was more than love" ~ Edgar Allan Poe</p>
<p>Prompto is a college photography student who escaped from his life in Niflheim, finding safety at the university and with his new friends Noctis, Gladio, Ignis, and Ravus. While he feels included, he also feels lonely, like something is missing. </p>
<p>That's until he meets Nyx and they both fall in love... But there's a catch. Nyx is a professor at his school. While he's not Prompto's professor, it's enough to drive them apart.</p>
<p>Can they make it work against all odds? Or is there just too much that stands in the way of true love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia &amp; Nyx Ulric, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia &amp; Ravus Nox Fleuret, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum &amp; Verstael Besithia, Prompto Argentum/Nyx Ulric, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FFXV Rarepair Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The gunfire sounded in the near distance, alerting Nyx that it was time to move. How could they move, though? They were in the trenches, deep in the middle of the battle, and Crowe was hurt. Libertus was unconscious. There was no way he could just get them out of there in a moment’s time. He had to find a way out, through the gunfire, the explosions, the pain. But how could he? Was there even a way out?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The field they were in was bloody, full of barbed wire traps, land mines, and mud. Explosions sounded, both near and far, and Nyx felt every nerve in his body on edge, prepared to flee or fight at any moment. There was little time, and if he didn’t act quickly then even the trench they were in would fail. Crowe was behind him, clutching her abdomen painfully. Nyx had applied pressure and a makeshift tourniquet. Libertus was a different story. He was unconscious, hit on the head by something that neither of them saw what it was. Nyx tried to wake him, but he couldn’t tend to either of them while hoping to stave off the attack. They were trapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx peered over the trenches and looked out onto the battlefield before ducking down quickly. He looked at Crowe and Libertus, knowing that if they didn’t do something soon then they would all be dead. But amongst those alive, most were wounded, and all were damned. There was only one thing he could do.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowe,” Nyx said as he rummaged through Libertus’s clothes and pulled out as many weapons as he could find. “Give me all your weapons except for one gun to protect yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Crowe asked as she winced and seethed in pain. She was pulling out her guns, daggers, and grenades though. Nyx tucked everything away on him, trying to find a place for every weapon. “You can’t be serious, Nyx.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want a chance of getting out of here alive?” Nyx asked her. He secured the last dagger on his belt, and looked at Crowe. “Or do you want to give up and die?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I want to live,” Crowe said with a tired sigh. “Fine. But if you get killed, then don’t say I didn’t warn you. You keep trying to play the hero that the name is going to stick eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Nyx replied with a soulful look. He trained his eyes towards the cloudy sky, ignoring the gunshots all around him as he tried to memorize what it looked like. It would likely be the last time he saw any of this, even the worst of it. It didn’t matter. As long as his friends made it out of there safely, it didn’t matter what became of him. “See you all on the other side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx walked over to the ladder and began to climb it, preparing himself for what awaited him. He needed to get through it for Crowe and Libertus’s sake. He needed to make sure that both of them made it out. Whatever else happened to their benefit was a bonus. The war between Niflheim and Lucis was bad enough, but hopefully the war would be over soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gunfire whizzed past him as he stepped out onto the muddy warzone, but none had hit him yet. Nyx took that as a good sign and moved as fast as he could. There was little else to do other than go on a suicidal mission to stop the soldiers on the other side. There was so much he was going to miss out on his life, but right now he couldn’t think about that. He couldn’t hesitate. The only thing he could do was move forward. And hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto heard his name called at his high school graduation, and he stepped on the stage in his cap and gown to receive his diploma. There were smiles and light applause from the crowd, which was generous considering how Prompto didn’t have any friends. Or he wasn’t allowed to have them was a better description. Nevertheless, he was happy and excited to know that not only had he graduated high school, he had also received a full ride to Insomnia University for his photography. He could finally leave Niflheim for good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The war had ended a few years ago with Lucis victorious, and relations between them had improved rapidly. He was safe to go to Lucis and never return. Now he just had to tell his father. That was something that gave him so much anxiety that he could barely stand. His father wanted him to pursue a research field in Niflheim. Prompto wasn’t made for the sciences, though. He was made for photography, the arts, something that would keep him happy and engaged creatively. Being alone didn’t bother him, not anymore. Not pursuing his passion bothered him most of all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Prompto’s father wasn’t there for the graduation ceremony, but Prompto made a point to go anyway. He wanted to celebrate his own personal triumph, even if his father didn’t care about him. Wearing a long sleeved graduation gown hid the bruises anyway and made it so much easier to get through the ceremony. They were all bandaged, just in case, but Prompto didn’t want any more questions. The questions from the teachers, the social workers, were enough. The beatings afterwards for making it too obvious were worse. But Prompto was eighteen now, the age of majority in Niflheim. Prompto was free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto made his way home after the graduation ceremony was over. There were no pictures of him with family or friends, no after graduation celebration, no one to share in the moment with him. So he took off his cap and gown and made his way home in the summer heat, his arms and legs covered with bandages and long sleeves. He couldn’t risk someone asking what was wrong with him. Even if they saw the scars then they would try to “save” him. No one actually wanted to help him. They just wanted to play the hero. But it would be up to Prompto to save himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Prompto opened the door to the house, a minimalistic barren house that was catered to his father’s tastes, he heard loud banging upstairs in his father’s bedroom. Chances were, his father had seen that Prompto’s room was already packed. The police were arriving to mediate him leaving, and he heard the car door shut outside. It was perfect timing. He let them in with little fuss, but not before stepping outside and explaining the situation. It was the only way to guarantee his safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” His father, Verstael Besithia, demanded as he walked down the steps. He saw the police officers, but that didn’t seem to deter him. “Prompto, you get your shit back in your room right now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving,” Prompto told him, standing firm even though he felt like throwing up from his anxiety and fear. “I got a full ride to Insomnia University, and I’m not going to pass it up. I’m an adult now. You have no power over me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell I don’t!” Verstael snapped. He raised a hand and struck Prompto across the face before the police could stop him. He didn’t get a second chance. An officer immediately cuffed him, reading his rights to him so that he could be hauled to the local jail. “Prompto, you tell them to back off right now, or I will make your life miserable until the day you die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s no different than now,” Prompto explained. He sighed and looked at the officers. The movers had already come in and taken everything he was going to bring with him. It wasn’t much, but he had more than what he could carry on the trip to Insomnia. “I just need to grab the last of my stuff. Please just let him go after that. He’s still my dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We understand, son,” one of the officers said. “We’ll keep him cuffed for now, just in case. Go ahead and get what you need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Prompto said. He didn’t dare look at his father as he bounded upstairs and to his small room, grabbing his small travel bag, his camera, and his bookbag. It was all he needed until he got to Insomnia and his stuff would be unloaded at the school dorms. Whatever got him out was enough for him. It didn’t even matter if he had to live in a box. When he made his way downstairs, he saw his father handcuffed still, glaring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are dead to me,” Verstael snapped at him as one officer put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder and directed him out. “Don’t ever come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Prompto said as the officer opened the door and let him outside. “I won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto let out a relieved sigh once he was out, deflating as his knees gave out. The officer caught him and helped him up, kind and helpful as the other officer came out of the house after uncuffing his father. That took a lot of energy, and a lot of courage he didn’t know he had. But he had done it. He had finally told his father that he wasn’t going to do what he wanted anymore. He was free, no longer constrained to the war waged between him and his father. He didn’t have to be his father’s punching bag anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright, son?” one of the officers asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, his mouth dry and his heart still racing. “Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy to help,” the other officer said. “Can we drop you off somewhere? It looks like you don’t have a car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The train station?” Prompto inquired. “I have a train to catch so I can get to the coast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing, kid,” the first officer said. “Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto got in the backseat of the police car as they got in the front seats. They took him to the train station, even though it was relatively close by, and Prompto thanked them profusely once he got out. They were kind, helpful, and generous. Prompto owed them his life most likely, even though they said they were just doing their jobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, after Prompto thanked them one last time, he got on the train that had arrived. He had already purchased his train ticket ahead of time. He grabbed a window seat and stared out at the city of Gralea, the frozen tundra, and the landscape of Niflheim as they sped past it. It was the last time he was ever going to go to Niflheim. It was the last time his father was ever going to hurt him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comfort Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto decides to go to his gallery opening</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompto heard his alarm go off and let out a groan. That was the last time he was going to stay up with Noctis and pull an all night gaming marathon. He told himself that, yet he knew that the next time it came up, he’d definitely get roped in again. Sighing, Prompto turned off his alarm and sat up in bed groggily. Noctis was fast asleep in the bed just across from him, their dorm room spacious for them both but not as large as the room Noctis had at home with his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunlight filtered in through the window between their beds, the dark curtains failing to black out everything. There were two dressers under the windows, and desks at the other end of their beds. Both of them had a small closet, but Noctis barely used his. There was an obvious difference between their sides of the room. While Prompto’s was kept tidy and together, Noctis’s was a mess. Several times his best friend, Ignis, would come by and clean it up for him, but lately he had stopped doing it. Prompto suspected that his boyfriend, Ravus, was getting tired of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake up,” Prompto called for Noctis. Noctis let out a groan and turned over, pulling his blanket tighter over him. Sighing, Prompto grabbed a pillow and lobbed it at him. “Wake up, Noctis! You have class!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude,” Noctis groaned as he grabbed the pillow and proceeded to cuddle it. “It’s too early for class. I’m just going to skip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if Noctis’s mind was read, there was a pounding knock on the door. It could only be one person. Sighing, Prompto got up and opened it, stifling a yawn as Gladio looked at him with a refreshed smile. He and Ignis were always early morning risers, and Prompto usually was too when he went for his morning runs. Noctis just had a way of roping him into staying up late, something that Gladio and Ignis weren’t always immune to but were better at saying no than he was. It was hard when Noctis was his roommate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning sunshine,” Gladio said with a grin. He had longer brown hair and amber eyes. A tall, muscular man, he had been dating Noctis for several years now, long before Prompto had met them. He wore black jeans, a muscle shirt, and a leather jacket, giving off vibes of being a bad boy while being one of the softest men Prompto knew. If anyone could get Noctis out of bed, it was him. “He keep you up all night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Prompto mumbled as he let Gladio in. “Good luck. He didn’t fall asleep until like five in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rise and shine, my prince,” Gladio said as he walked over to the tuft of black hair sticking out of the blanket. Noctis was the heir to a fortune, and Gladio had called him his prince long before Prompto had met them. They all had their nicknames and pet names for their significant others. While Prompto was used to it, it was still a bit lonely. He hadn’t even dated anyone, much less kissed someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his own fault, though. Or at least that’s what he told himself. Prompto had spent his entire life hiding his emotions away, protecting himself from his father. Now that he was free, he spent most of his time just anxiously trying to recover from the pain of the past. He considered himself too wounded, too damaged, for anyone to love him. And he seriously doubted that he had any sort of capacity to love anyone the way they needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So instead he just had to be content watching lovers pass by, enjoying something that he could never have. Prompto channeled that energy and longing into his photography, his school work, and his physical fitness instead. He was a photography major at Insomnia University, on a full scholarship, and his work had already been featured in several museums, galleries, and magazines. He had several people who hired him freelance, and he was making a steady income already selling his photography even though he was still in school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto ignored Gladio as he wrestled Noctis out of bed, already used to the play fight that was about to ensue. He was a junior in college, two years done and halfway through his first semester of his third year. As soon as he had come to the university, he met Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio, and they had all become fast friends. They accepted him into their group without question, the first people in his life who had ever so warmly embraced him unconditionally. Of course Prompto was happy for them all when Noctis and Gladio told him they were dating, and then later Ignis and Ravus. How could he not be when the only family he had ever known was happy and flourishing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only a matter of time before Prompto graduated and had to set out on his own outside of college life. He had been saving his money for the occasion, tucking everything away that he could in a savings account, grateful that he had a stipend and a full scholarship to pay for his expenses. It was the biggest bit of luck that he had ever received, and he wasn’t going to squander it. He worked hard, harder than he ever thought possible, and knew that when the time came he would be alright on his own, in his own place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to get up,” Noctis whined as Prompto got dressed for class. After pulling on his black jeans and a shirt, he tried to style his hair without it looking too much like a mess. It didn’t work out the way he wanted, as usual, and he ended up having the same flip that he always did, one that reminded people of a chocobo’s feathers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hands on his cheeks as he looked into the bathroom mirror connected to the dorm room and wished his freckles weren’t so obvious, his blue-violet eyes not so vibrant. Anything that wouldn’t make him stand out as someone from Niflheim. The countries were at peace now, but there was still a lot of animosity between the countries, and many of the citizens of Lucis hated the citizens of Niflheim and vise versa. Prompto was just trying to make it by. His father had always been quick to lash out at him growing up, so it was easy for him to avoid any bullying or not be as affected by it. It also helped that Noctis, the son of the richest man in Eos, considered him a best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you guys later,” Prompto said before Gladio had even successfully wrangled Noctis out of bed. It wasn’t unexpected in the least. “I have to go to class. Good luck, Gladio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Prom,” Gladio called back to him. Prompto grabbed his book bag and camera, then left the dorm room, shutting the door behind him. He didn’t doubt that Gladio had other means of waking up Noctis, means that he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to be there for. Instead he made his way to the photography studio on campus where his professor was likely already waiting for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Insomnia University was one of the best schools in Eos, let alone in Lucis. It was great for the arts, well respected for business, and a thriving campus life for the maths and sciences. Prompto didn’t care to admit to Noctis that his own father had been the one to grant him the scholarship that got him into the school. He was a titan of the business industry, a philanthropist, and someone who often donated to individuals through scholarships and fundraising. Prompto had been lucky enough that Noctis’s father had selected his application, despite being from Niflheim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch it, Nif!” a brown haired student said as he shouldered past him while he walked towards the building, causing Prompto to stumble into a man behind him. He only glanced briefly at the longer haired, tall man, to apologize, then hurried on his way. It was typically like that in Lucis, just as those in Niflheim were not the kindest to Lucians. There were a lot of grassroots organizations trying to end the bigotry between the countries, but there were also a lot of bigots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Prompto muttered to the man he ran into, keeping his eyes downcast as he quickly moved into the building. He didn’t bother to look up, knowing that it would just be another Lucian who would likely tell him to shove off. Instead, he walked towards the classroom where students were setting up to go through their portfolios. Prompto had his in his bag, and he quickly sat at one of the desks before taking out the one he was working on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one in the photography class particularly liked him, but no one was going to say anything to him about it. Prompto was popular in the artwork already, and he was accepted into Noctis’s group of friends. No matter how much people in the class hated him for his talent, or from being from Niflheim, as long as he was friends with Noctis then he was protected. It wasn’t as if he had tried to make that happen either. They had been assigned as roommates and Noctis decided then that he was going to take Prompto under his wing. Prompto arrived at the university scared, and Noctis was a good friend to him, even if the rest of the university hated him because he was one of the few from Niflheim there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Pelna Khara was the last to arrive, his brown hair as disheveled as always. He had dark brown eyes and light brown skin and usually dressed in black casual pants and a regular shirt with sneakers. He wasn’t the type of professor to treat everything seriously, save for the artwork, and most students just called him Pelna. Prompto liked him because he didn’t seem to care about anything but the work they produced, which meant he didn’t care that Prompto was from Niflheim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the class discussing portfolios, how to bolster them, looking through images and judging them. Prompto was quiet throughout the process until Pelna called on him for his input. Most of the time it was because Prompto had an eye for things that the other students were still developing. In Pelna’s words, Prompto had a talent they couldn’t teach in schools. It was why he was so successful already. And why the students hated him for it. Still, it was better than staying in Niflheim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After class, Prompto gathered his materials and put them away, waiting for the other students to leave first so he wasn’t tripped. At some point he would meet up with Noctis and the others for lunch, unless they all decided to go on some sort of date, which happened from time to time. Prompto would take the time, then, to bring his food back to his dorm room and eat in peace. As he stood up to go, he noticed Pelna staring at him, and paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your gallery opening is tonight, isn’t it?” Pelna asked him as he leaned against the front of his desk. “You going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Prompto replied with a sigh. He hadn’t really had a need to go to one of the openings before. Truth be told, he was too anxious to go to many of them. Being around high society and the upper echelons who could afford to spend too much gil on artwork reminded him too much of his father. “I don’t really like those things.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re going to have to learn to like them,” Pelna pointed out. “It’s a great place for people to kiss your ass, and you can sell your artwork and be hired for future events.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Prompto said, stifling another sigh. “I have an outfit for the occasion, but I just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reminds you of the trauma you’re trying to escape in your photography?” Pelna asked. Prompto looked at him in shock. “I get it, kid. I was in the military during the war. Seen some awful shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Prompto said immediately, looking down at his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing?” Pelna asked him. “You didn’t make the decision to go to war. The war ended when you were what? Thirteen? Besides, the bigoted dicks at the gallery will all be clamoring to praise you when you’re there. Bring your friend, Noctis, if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded in consideration. He knew that part of being successful in the art industry was networking, but his father had left a bad taste in his mouth when it came to any fancy parties or galas. Prompto never went, not even in high school, but his father would always come home drunk. And he was not a nice drunk. But if Prompto wanted any chance of being successful, then he had to consider that some of the people who would be interested in his work would know his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ask him,” Prompto replied. “Thank you. I know I need to go to them. It’s just not easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Pelna offered. “We all have our share of issues. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be artists, would we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point,” Prompto surmised miserably. He had gotten into photography as a way to escape the harsh realities of life. Now he channeled his suffering into his work, his loneliness and aching heart, and his recovery. There was still much to recover from, and Prompto nervously looked down at the black wristband hiding his scars. “I’ll see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you soon,” Pelna offered as Prompto left the classroom. He sighed and knew that Pelna was right. He had to start branching out and connecting with potential clients, whether it was a museum or a private buyer. Anyone in his position would be clamoring at the chance to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Noct, wanna go to a gallery<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>thing with me tonight? I have an<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>opening tonight &amp; Pel thinks I <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>should go. Wanna get drunk for<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>free?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto sent the text, knowing that Noctis hated going to those things as much as he did, if not more. He was never much for the limelight, even though his father was constantly in it. That wasn’t a secret to anyone, though, and his father didn’t press for him to follow in his footsteps. If anything, Ignis would be the one to take over. He was already the likely successor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah I’ll go with you! Dude,<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span>I know how much those things <br/></span>
  
  <em>
    <span>suck without having a friend. Just<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>let me know when and where.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile, Prompto felt a bit relieved to know Noctis would be there for him. He didn’t know if it was going to go well, but he knew that he had to try. And then when it failed miserably, he could at least say that he tried. Besides, weren’t there reclusive type artists out there? Who said he had to get out there to make his name known? Wasn’t he already doing enough as it was?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grand Opening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nyx is easily convinced to go to the gallery opening</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nyx half-sat on the window sill in the classroom, one leg fully extended while the other was firmly planted on the ground. Class was long over, but he liked to stay behind instead of going back to his empty apartment. It was lonely no matter where he was, but life felt just a bit less lonely when he wasn’t there. The windowsill became one of his favorite places to sit after class hours. It gave a perfect view of the large lawn on campus, and he often found himself staring out of the window wistfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a professor of literature at Insomnia University, Nyx decided to get into a profession that didn’t require him to be around weapons all the time. His friend, Pelna, had served as a reference for him, and since working there he had found some relative peace. Crowe and Libertus owned a bike shop nearby, and they all often met up for a drink throughout the week. But Nyx was ultimately alone, unable to connect with others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t as if his students didn’t like him. Almost all of his female students and even a few of his male students were constantly vying for his attention, trying to outperform the other students in any way that they could. Crowe told him it was because he was a pretty boy, with his clear blue eyes and Galahdian styled longer dark hair. Libertus said it was because he wore tight black jeans, a V-neck black shirt, and a leather jacket with boots on most days. Either way, if he kept the students engaged then it didn’t matter to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ulric,” Pelna said as he knocked on the classroom door, snapping Nyx out of his reverie. He had been reading at first but ended up staring out the window as he usually did when the sun was going down over Insomnia. It created a beautiful golden glow that drifted in through the windows, something that made him both longing for something he was missing and nostalgic from the past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Pelna,” Nyx replied with a smile. All of his friends from the past still called him Ulric from his days in the military, or worse yet, the Hero. He hated that nickname, but it was something that had stuck after they were all in the trenches. Nyx didn’t like to talk about it, the memories of how he got there, those who had died, still haunting him. “What brings you to the lit building?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wanted to see if you were interested in checking out the gallery offered at the Insomnian Metropolitan Museum,” Pelna offered as he stepped into the classroom, taking out two tickets and flashing them in front of Nyx. “One is for me. One can be for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you get the tickets?” Nyx asked. It was rare for any professor, even a professor of the arts, to get tickets for such an esteemed event. Nyx had fallen in love with the photography of the elusive P. Argentum and knew that he was going to be featured at the current gallery. “As much as I want to go, I can’t. I have papers to grade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Pelna said with a secretive smile. He was speaking to Nyx in a sing-song tone, waving the tickets around like they were magic. “What if I said that the charming P. Argentum is going to be there tonight for the opening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is?” Nyx asked. He closed his book and turned towards Pelna excitedly. “How do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a connection,” Pelna replied with a smile. He handed Nyx a ticket. “He never goes to these things, but he agreed to go to this one tonight. Please don’t make me go alone and have to deal with all these rich assholes for the sake of art.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Nyx agreed readily. He stood up and looked at the ticket. “I’m still shocked that you were able to get tickets. His openings always sell out the first month, let alone the first night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx had started getting into art as a way to cope with life after the war, the same way he used literature to help him. When Pelna had first taken him to a gallery that had been running for a while two years back, Nyx had felt like he was staring at a reflection of his own soul. P. Argentum captivated him then, and he looked forward to each and every gallery that featured him as an artist. When he considered getting a commissioned piece done, he saw how much others were paying for his photography and he knew he was doomed. There was no way he could afford that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this was something entirely different. This was not only the opening night of the gallery, but also P. Argentum was going to be there? This was better than any commission that Nyx could hope for. He didn’t find much joy in a lot of things lately, but he did find joy in the photography. Or perhaps joy wasn’t the best term for it. Perhaps a better term was an aching pull towards the only other person in all of Eos who seemed to understand how he was feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew I had to invite you,” Pelna explained. “You’re the only one who is properly obsessed with his work. And he hates those rich assholes that try to kiss ass. In fact, wear what you’re wearing now. He’ll appreciate that and be more likely to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Nyx didn’t want to admit to Pelna that he was excited. He was pretty sure Pelna could tell anyway. He had been wanting to go to the gallery since it was announced months ago. He looked at the ticket again. “We have to get there soon. It opens in just a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be over eager,” Pelna said with a laugh. Nyx couldn’t help but smile. “It is nice to see you smile for once, though. If I had known this was all it took then I would have snagged tickets a while ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx felt a bit guilty. Things hadn’t been easy for a lot of them since the war, but it was particularly difficult on him. He suffered from posttraumatic stress disorder, which brought a slew of issues with it. It didn’t help that he had been injured during the war and had scars all over his body from shrapnel, plus a particularly nasty scar extending from the left side of his neck down to his wrist. Every time he looked in the mirror, he had to be reminded of the horrors of war, the pain of loss, and the fact that there was no returning home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being a Galahd native, Nyx lost his home during the war. With it, he lost his sister, his only family, and the only home he ever knew. In the final fall of Galahd, Nyx and Libertus both had decided to join the elite operative group, the Kingsglaive, in order to help end the war against Niflheim and to bring justice to those who they had lost in Galahd. Nyx had been ready for all of that. He had not been ready for dealing with the aftermath should he survive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem with the Kingsglaive was that once everyone found out he was a former member, let alone the one dubbed the Hero, everyone wanted to thank him for his service, highlight his triumphs, and discuss war stories. Nyx wanted to leave it behind him. Being from Galahd didn’t help. Just as much as Lucians hated people from Niflheim, they loved people from Galahd. For Nyx it meant he had to relive the past of loving his home and the trauma of going to war. It was a large reason why he hated civilian life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” Nyx said as he gave Pelna an apologetic smile. “I know I’m insufferable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, we’re just worried,” Pelna replied. “Come on, let’s get to the gallery so you can grovel at P. Argentum’s feet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t grovel,” Nyx laughed, following Pelna nevertheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The museum was relatively close by, and there were several security agents standing outside to check for tickets and prevent any party crashers in. It was a large building that housed the best and brightest art from all around Eos, including an entire section dedicated to Niflheim’s art. The photography gallery was set up in the main showroom for the time being before it would either move onto another museum for another exclusive showing or be put into the permanent collection. Sometimes exclusive prints were sold at the opening nights only, but Nyx couldn’t possibly afford any. He was just happy to be there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the people arriving at the gallery were there in beautiful gowns, tuxedos, and suits. Even Pelna had dressed up for the occasion. Nyx felt very self-conscious wearing his normal clothes, but the security waved him through nevertheless. It wasn’t a black tie event only, and they had a ticket. Inside, Nyx only felt more and more out of place. The inside lobby was decked out with tall standing tables while people walked around with glasses of champagne or h’or d'oeuvres. Waiters in black and white suits carried around trays of food and champagne, and people drifted in and out of the three main rooms, one to the left, one to the right, and one straight back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so out of place right now,” Nyx muttered as he grabbed a glass of champagne for each of them. Pelna declined the beverage, leaving Nyx with both. His friend took him towards the room straight back while Nyx quickly downed both, feeling too anxious and out of his depths. “What the hell, Pelna?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s important that P. Argentum actually meets someone who gives a shit about his work,” Pelna replied cripticly. “This is the first time he’s been to a gallery. These rich jerks will pay thousands of gil for his photography, but they can't tell you the first thing about the effect that it has on them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx was about to ask him why he cared so much, but Pelna pretty much pushed him into the gallery room and left him there to look around. His heart was racing a bit, but as he turned and saw all of the beautiful and painful photography, his mind was immediately pulled into it. All of the photography was in black and white, photos of aspects of Insomnia that often went overlooked. One particular photo looked like the image of the Insomnian skyline from a particularly dangerous height, the light casting marvelous shadows in unexpected places on the buildings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Music drifted throughout the room, a soulful and sad melody that augmented the photography perfectly, nearly shattering Nyx’s heart. There was the scent of something familiar and longing, the scent of fresh ice and snow on an early morning in the winter. Nyx noticed that the flavor of the champagne left on his tongue seemed to meld perfectly with the smell of the air, and glanced at the h’or d'oeuvres people were carrying. All of the flavors seemed to be perfect to compliment the air. Whoever this P. Argentum was, he thought about drawing people in with all their senses. The photographer had serious talent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx looked at each photograph more than once, noticing the men and women drifting in and out of the gallery. Only two people remained in the room, one clearly more nervous than the other. Noctis Lucis Caelum was there, standing with a glass of champagne in the corner, texting someone on his phone, and a blond guy with cute freckles and gorgeous eyes was nervously looking from photo to photo, as if picking out each and every flaw. It had to be the artist, and Nyx felt a fluttering in his stomach. Why was P. Argentum not only talented, but seriously gorgeous?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was wearing black pants and a dark grey button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Instead of wearing a suit jacket, he wore a vest with a black front and a silver back with black suspenders. His blond hair, like sunlight, was styled beautifully to one side, and his eyes were a stunning shade of blue and violet. Nyx noticed that his freckles on his face were so fantastically painted on his skin, and his lips were in a natural pout. They were lips worth kissing. He was obviously younger than Nyx, but he was definitely old enough for Nyx to daydream about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx grabs two glasses of champagne from a server, bringing it over to the blond as he walked over to Noctis. Everyone knew who Noctis was. He was nearly the spitting image of his father, and the media loved to be nosy about their lives. But no one really knew who P. Argentum was, and Nyx was a bit surprised to see that the two knew each other. Then again, with someone of his talent, he was likely living in a mansion or an expensive loft in the city. Nyx wondered if he got his successful career started thanks to a leg up from Noctis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you can use a drink,” Nyx offered the blond and he held a glass out for him to take. He looked at it nervously but ultimately accepted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the blond said with a nervous smile. Noctis looked up from his phone from P. Argentum to Nyx, then smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to check out the other artwork or whatever,” Noctis said to his friend. “I’ll see you later, Prompto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Prompto replied, his eyes wide and startled. “Okay. Have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis left them alone, and Nyx suddenly felt far more nervous than before. He looked at Prompto, wondering if he was definitely in over his head. “You wouldn’t happen to be P. Argentum, would you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes,” Prompto replied with a blush. “That’s me. Do you… Do you like the gallery tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like it?” Nyx asked as he looked around. “I love it. Everything down to the very scent in the air mingles perfectly with the photographs. There’s such a sense of longing and pain within each piece, like there’s a searching for something more. It captures the feeling of being in a place, feeling like somehow, you don’t belong and you’re searching for a home that might never exist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx realized he was rambling and flushed pink as he turned back to Prompto. Prompto was staring at him in shock, like he didn’t expect such an answer from him. It made Nyx more nervous, and he quickly took a sip of the champagne. As if to mimic him, Prompto quickly took a sip before responding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone’s been able to figure out what I’m trying to say in these before you,” Prompto said, blushing more than a little now. It only made him look so much more beautiful than before, and Nyx had the urge to reach out and touch his cheek lightly. “They just look at it and say it’s a lovely display of chiaroscuro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because more than half the people here can’t think for themselves, much less feel,” Nyx said with a flirtatious smile. Prompto smiled at that, a cute smile that was genuine and pure. It made Nyx’s heart flutter in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably right about that,” Prompto replied. He held out a hand for Nyx to take. “I haven’t formally introduced myself. I’m Prompto Argentum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx Ulric.” Nyx took Prompto’s in his, shaking it. He felt a thrumming of electricity from where their skin connected, and for a moment he could only stare into Prompto’s eyes, trying not to just bend slightly and kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… Do you want to look at the photographs with me?” Prompto asked as he pulled his hand away. “Or is that too egotistical of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love that, actually,” Nyx said. Prompto nodded, not meeting his gaze, as he proceeded to walk him through the room. Nyx followed him, listening to the artist as he answered his questions and explained how he took the photographs. He couldn’t help but feel entranced by what he was saying, especially since it looked like he was the only one that Prompto had made the offer to. It was a very lucky day for him indeed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one was difficult,” Prompto explained as they looked at the photo of the Insomnia skyline. “I practically had to hang off a building to take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That seems very dangerous,” Nyx said, wide eyed as he looked at Prompto. “How did you manage it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noctis and I have been friends for a couple years,” Prompto said, still staring at the photo. “He has a boyfriend that is ridiculously strong. He helped with it and made sure I didn’t plunge to my death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx knew that Noctis was gay. Everyone knew. It was in the media when he first came out, thanks to his dad’s acumen, and since then the papers had woefully reported to all the gay men out there that Noctis was still with his long-term boyfriend. Nyx was pansexual, and while Noctis was objectively attractive, he wasn’t his type. Prompto, on the other hand, was exactly the type of person he was interested in, and he thought that he felt something between them the more and more they spoke with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s lucky that he was there then,” Nyx said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some good friends,” Prompto admitted. “A lot of people aren’t interested in being friends with someone who’s from Niflheim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx noticed Prompto glance at him out of the corner of his eye. “Well, they’re not people you want to be around then. I’m ex-military, and being with you doesn’t bother me. It’s the opposite, in fact. I enjoy your company very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both silent after that, a tension between them growing. Nyx blushed and looked back at the photograph, feeling the electricity between them. He took a deep breath before he put himself out on his own ledge, ready to plummet to his own death. “You know, I’ve always found your work to be very moving. If you need someone to help you… I’d like to help if I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Nyx’s turn to look anywhere but at Prompto. He looked at the photograph instead, thinking of what type of angle he had to get at to take a photo that beautiful. His heart was racing and he felt like he was on the verge of panic. Why would Prompto want to spend time with someone who was obviously just a fan? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d really like that,” Prompto replied quietly, making Nyx look at him in surprise. He was looking down at his feet, clearly too afraid to look back at Nyx. “I’m afraid I will disappoint you since a lot of photography is just tedious, but we could… we could always go out for coffee or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does a lunch date sound instead?” Nyx asked him. Prompto smiled brightly, so Nyx took out his phone and pulled up his contacts. “What’s your number? I’ll text you later so you can have mine too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto immediately gave him the number, and Nyx felt a rush of joy go through him. Maybe this was the turning point in his life that he needed. Maybe he would be able to start something with someone new, someone who didn’t seem to want to hear every war story of the past. And there was definitely a mutual attraction between them. Nyx could feel it very strongly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent a good amount of time speaking with each other after that, discussing the photography as they remained close to each other. Eventually Noctis returned and more people were interested in speaking to Prompto, so Nyx wished him a good night and looked forward to spending time with him in the future. Pelna was still schmoozing with other artists there, so Nyx just gave him a wave and stepped out into the brisk night air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx didn’t know what the future held in store for him, but his entire life he had thought that he was just destined to be alone. But speaking to Prompto, learning about him, knowing there was mutual attraction between them, made things look different for the first time in years. Perhaps there was something for him to look forward to, but he knew he shouldn’t get ahead of himself. He just needed to reach out to Prompto and then take it from there. A singular date to see if the connection was real or if it was the champagne.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unexpected Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nyx discovers that Prompto is a student</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day Nyx was walking a bit faster, a bit lighter, a bit more hopeful. He felt like he had a chance at making a real difference in his life. While he knew he shouldn’t put his hope in another person, he really felt like they had a connection that went beyond a simple physical attraction. He could only hope that Prompto felt the same, that it was more than just a passing whimsy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Insecurities popped up throughout the day, which Nyx had to actively combat to drive them away. What if Prompto was just a flirt and enjoyed teasing fans? What if he woke up and decided Nyx was too old for him? What if he thought about it and thought dating a fan of his work was too weird? The list was endless, and Nyx knew that he was going to keep worrying until he texted or called Prompto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx had the plan to text him at the end of the day. It would give Prompto just enough time to relax but also not make Nyx seem too desperate. He wanted to make Prompto think that he was far cooler than he actually was, that he wasn’t just some literature professor at the local university. Prompto could have anyone he wanted. Hell, with Noctis there as his friend he could definitely have at least a prince or princess. But Prompto had given </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> his phone number. That had to count for something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Nyx dismissed his last class for the day, he moved over to the window, preparing himself to text Prompto. It made him nervous, especially since he hadn’t been on a date in a long time. He didn’t know how he was going to manage it. Honestly was probably the best. Nyx just had to tell Prompto that he wasn’t used to dating anymore and then they would be able to figure out the rest. But as he made to text Prompto, his heart nearly stopped, sinking into his stomach uncomfortably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx had seen the students walking on the campus below. That wasn’t what worried him. What worried him was that Prompto was walking alongside Noctis on the campus lawn, very clearly students at the university. Prompto was a student? His pulse began to race, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He hit on a student at the university? That was enough for him to lose his job, let alone dating him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey professor,” one of his students asked, giggling a bit. She was wearing a low cut top and a short skirt. “I have a quick question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was another student that was likely trying to catch his attention. But Prompto was a student and caught his attention. What did that say about him? Nyx answered the relatively simple question then noticed that Prompto was still on the campus lawn, stopping to talk to Noctis with apparent excitement. It was then that he decided to ask his student a question. Prompto was the only blond on the lawn. It would be an easy lie to point him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say,” Nyx said, trying to act like he was indifferent. “Who is that student right there? The blond one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Him?” the student asked with wide eyes. She shrugged. “Some Nif bastard. Heard his name is Prompto and he’s a photography student. Apparently all the professors worship him. Do you want me to make sure he doesn’t come around here? I heard you were in the military a bit ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx shook his head, his heart falling. “No, it’s alright. I don’t mind people from Niflheim at all. I was just wondering because his hair is so much blonder than everyone else’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” she replied with a shrug. “He’s best friends with Noctis so no one can do anything, but I have a feeling that if that wasn’t the case then he would have been driven out of the university a while ago. Anyway, thanks for answering my question professor. I really appreciate it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waved her off, trying not to frown too much, before he turned back to the window. Prompto was walking away with Noctis, taking a few photos of him before they disappeared in another building entirely. Nyx looked at Prompto’s contact information in his phone, his heart falling. His heart was aching far more than he cared to admit. He had genuinely liked Prompto, really thought they had connected. And now he was someone that would forever be out of reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an aching heart, Nyx deleted the contact information, knowing it was better for him just to forget about Prompto entirely. There was nothing he could do about it. It was clearly a violation against university policy for any professor to date a student, regardless if they had been in their class or not. Besides, if Prompto was a photography student, then that likely meant he knew Pelna. It would create issues, no matter how much he would tell himself it wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye Prompto,” Nyx whispered as he turned away from the window and left early for the first time in a while. He needed to leave the university for a bit and find some way to calm down. He needed a drink. Sullenly, he dialed Libertus’s number. “Hey. You up for a drink? Cool. See you soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx hung up the phone and headed towards his usual spot. If anything was true, it was that he could rely on his friends from his time in the military. And then another startling truth came over him, one he really didn’t like at all. Nyx felt like he was giving up a part of his future by deleting Prompto’s contact information. There was nothing to be done for it though. Prompto was a student and Nyx was a professor. He would not take advantage of a student.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he resigned himself to sitting at the bar and downing a few shots before Libertus and Crowe got there. Nyx let them talk, not really much for conversation at the moment. Maybe one day he would find someone worth being with, but today was not that day. Thinking about Prompto, he didn’t really think that day would ever come. Not if he let Prompto go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he had no choice. As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn’t. Prompto was a student and Nyx was a professor at the same university. This was a line that Nyx knew he shouldn’t cross.  So he let it be, hoping Prompto would forget about him sooner rather than later, and he ignored the terrible ache in his heart as he turned away from that future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto never heard from Nyx. As much as he wished it happened, it never did. The worst part was that he couldn’t even act like he was surprised. After all, he was abused, someone from Niflheim, the only friends he had were Noctis and the others. If anything, Nyx likely got his number on a dare or as a joke and didn’t actually plan on getting in touch with him. It wouldn’t be the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite nothing coming of the conversation, Prompto felt dejected more than usual. There were plenty of times that he had felt a connection to someone and they had rejected him. Why was this time any different? But it was different because they had connected over his photography, over the emotion within it. Nyx had understood how he felt, and he had thought that meant the connection was genuine this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was nothing. Prompto was finding that his anxiety regarding the situation was turning to depression, a sense of hopelessness that he wouldn’t find anyone in his life. Noctis had Gladio, Ignis had Ravus. It was painful for him at this point to have no one, especially since he thought that he had something beginning with Nyx. Was it because he was too young? Too well known in the photography industry? Too blond? Too Nif?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made his nightmares worse than they always were, the pain and fear gripping him tightly. Prompto dreamt of his father hurting him, attacking him, locking him in a closet or the basement like he used to when he did something to displease him. He dreamt about being struck, about the times that he was made to act like everything was perfect between them, about trying to escape but being dragged back. How many times did he try to leave before the last time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dreams got worse and worse, and eventually Noctis started waking him up in the middle of the night. Prompto was screaming in his sleep, something he felt profoundly guilty for. Noctis said not to worry about it, that it was just like how he was when they first dormed together. He was kinder than most about it, explaining it away as stress. Prompto knew the truth. He felt alone, abandoned, and afraid. Despite his best efforts, he knew that he was destined to live his life on his own. It was better than the alternative, he told himself. If that were the truth, then why did Prompto feel such an aching in his heart at the thought?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the ache in Prompto’s heart began to recede gradually. He kept the truth to himself, didn’t bother to tell Noctis that whatever flirtations went on that night had ended then and there. Noctis could tell as much. Whatever they saw in his features, they all knew not to be particularly over the top in their romance whenever they were around. Prompto appreciated it but also felt all the worse for it too. It was a fine line to walk, one that he knew wouldn’t easily go away. He felt like Ifrit needed to be appeased, and there was nothing he could do to make him happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Prom,” Noctis said one day as Prompto lay miserable in his bed. About a month had gone by, and Prompto was beginning to forget about Nyx. Or at least he told himself he was. There was something about Nyx that made him think this was it, he was the one he was meant to be with. It was his fault for putting it in his mind, and he was regretting it more and more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Prompto asked, not without any small amount of misery. He had been listlessly wandering about, and it had started to reflect in his photography. He needed to snap out of it. No one wanted terrible artwork, even if it was from someone well known in the art industry. He wasn’t that famous that it didn’t matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a great spot in the lit building that’s perfect for photography,” Noctis said as he grabbed Prompto’s hand and pulled. “I think you’ll get inspired there. Especially at sunset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you hear about it?” Prompto asked, getting up. Noctis was not someone who was particularly artistic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ravus told me,” Noctis replied. Prompto nodded. Ravus was a double major in business and poetry, one to please his parents and one for himself. He was known for writing love poetry to Ignis and leaving it in odd places that he would find. Of course he would know the lit building well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Prompto said with a sigh. They were both already dressed for the day, and he grabbed his camera before putting his flat tops on. Noctis took him out of the dorm room, leading him as he held onto his hand tightly like he was afraid that Prompto was going to bolt. “I’m not going to run.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Noctis replied with a smile at him. “Can’t a dude hold his friend’s hand without it being gay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said that,” Prompto said with a sigh. Noctis laughed and released him. “You know if you keep doing that, I’ll end up falling flat on my face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is very true,” Noctis laughed. “Alright. Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto followed Noctis out of the complex and towards the main building on campus. The main building was dedicated to the arts, a very important expression that the founders of the school valued both the arts and the sciences. The university was prestigious and could afford to exult all aspects of education, especially with several endowments from the Lucis Caelums. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Noctis took Prompto to the upper floor of the lit building, he was beginning to wonder if he was just messing with him. But then Noctis practically shoved him in a classroom, and he understood why they had come. The sun was setting over Lucis, the golden light filtering into the classroom, making it look like an ethereal path to the heavens. Prompto immediately began taking photo after photo, trying to get the best angles, capture the best lighting. This was what he loved. No one could take that away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel better?” Noctis asked once Prompto had nearly run out of film. Prompto turned and smiled at him, genuinely feeling a warmth for his best friend who cared about him so deeply. He felt thankful to know that just because he had been rejected, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t loved. It was just a different kind of love. Noctis and the others were his family. Although he wanted someone else, he didn’t need someone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prompto said with a soft smile. “Thanks Noctis. You know how to cheer a guy up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime, dude,” Noctis replied as he threw his arm around Prompto’s shoulder. “That’s what brothers are for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left the classroom, talking amongst themselves about the shots that Prompto got of the sunset. When they were halfway down the hall, Noctis tensed, and Prompto looked up in confusion. His heart fell, he felt an uncomfortable churn in his stomach, and the heartache hit him in a fresh wave of pain and desire. What was Nyx doing there, walking towards them like it was nothing? Noctis gripped his shoulders tightly, knowing without having to say anything that Nyx was the one responsible for his depressed attitude lately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Nyx said as they stopped walking just in front of each other. “How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s fine,” Noctis replied testily for him. “Come on, Prompto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis stepped around Nyx and pulled Prompto after him. At first, Prompto followed, his heart aching as he walked past Nyx who stood still. But then he looked back. He saw Nyx just standing there, either too shocked or possibly dejected. Why did he look so sad? He was the one who was supposed to call. Prompto pulled out of Noctis’s grip, surprising his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll catch up with you,” Prompto said as he took a step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Noctis said his name hesitantly, like he knew it was a bad idea and that Prompto should do anything but talk to Nyx.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Prompto replied. “I just want to talk to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Prompto could change his mind or Noctis could object anymore, he walked over to Nyx and stood in front of him, his hands on his hips. Prompto’s heart was racing, his cheeks flushed red, and his body screaming for Nyx. This had never happened before, and he needed answers. If Nyx felt anything remotely close to what he was feeling then it made no sense that he didn’t reach out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you call?” Prompto asked him pointedly. Nyx looked surprised by the question, and Prompto’s mind was telling him to back down before something bad happened. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. He needed answers. “Is it because I’m a Nif bastard?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Nyx asked in surprise. “No. Of course not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what is it?” Prompto demanded. “I’m not leaving until you tell me. I’m tired of people walking all over me. Did you just want to have some sort of conquest to say you got my phone number or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto…” Nyx looked around as if he was ashamed to be seen with him. Prompto felt his heart fall into his stomach. It likely was because he was from Niflheim. No one liked him because of that very reason. “Let’s go get some coffee. So we can talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was about to say no, to demand answers, to tell him he wasn’t moving from that spot until Nyx told him what was going on. Instead, he followed Nyx in an awkward silence, heading out of the building and down the street from the university to a local coffee shop that was relatively quiet. Prompto wondered if he chose that place because there weren’t many people there. What could it be other than shame? What if he wasn’t even interested in men?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx bought coffee for him and tea for Prompto at Prompto’s request. They sat at a small, round wooden table by the window, watching the world walk by. There weren’t many people who either passed by the cafe or walked inside, and Prompto couldn’t help but feel that was strategic. Nyx was ashamed to be seen with him. It made sense. Prompto was the product of a life of abuse, a Nif bastard who had only been able to escape thanks to a scholarship. If he didn’t have that, he would still be at home with his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long silence between them as Prompto looked at the cup of hot tea, wondering if he should have just given up and moved on. He didn’t need to hear what he already knew. Nyx didn’t like him, didn’t want him. It was all just some cruel joke or twisted mind game to get his hopes up. If Prompto hadn’t been so gullible then he would have been more cautious. Instead, he was fooling himself all this time to think he ever stood a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Nyx began finally, making Prompto look up at him. “I’m a professor at the university. I found out that you’re a student there. Maybe I should have said something and let you know, and that’s my fault. But we can’t date or even know each other socially. It’s very much against university policy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was surprised to hear that admission. He looked at Nyx, trying to understand what he was saying. He was a professor? He didn’t look like one. Then again, who was Prompto to judge based on appearances. And it would make sense why Nyx was walking through the lit building. Prompto had never had Nyx as a professor before, but he was aware that it was against policy for professors and students to date. A while ago a professor got caught having an affair with a student, and it didn’t end well. But that was a different story. The professor was married, and he had been sleeping with someone taking his class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not in your class,” Prompto pointed out quietly. “And it’s not like I’m going to make it public. I know how to keep a secret. Noctis is my best friend after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the point,” Nyx replied with a sigh. “You’re younger than me, a student. I shouldn’t have even approached you in that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you did,” Prompto retorted. He looked at Nyx with a sudden fierceness that came from his aching heart. “You approached me and flirted with me and asked for my phone number. And I gave it to you, thinking that we had some sort of connection. Was I wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Nyx admitted. “I really feel a connection between us. It’s… It’s something that I can’t ignore. But I know that there’s a line that we shouldn’t cross. And I refuse to cross it and put your future in jeopardy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what? That’s it?” Prompto asked in disbelief. “You just make up my mind for me and say we can’t date? I told you things about my photography I didn’t tell anyone else. Personal things. I was such an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Nyx said his name gently with no small amount of pain. “I know you told me things that were personal to you. I cannot express to you how much that means to me, how honored and humbled I am for it. But I cannot be with you. It is my choice, and I ask you respect that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, looking down at his hands. “I should’ve known it was too good to be true.” He looked back at Nyx with a pained expression, biting his lower lip in consideration. “Can you just tell me that you didn’t feel anything for me? Then I can just give up and move on and not feel anything for you and tell myself that this connection was just something I made up in my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto needed to hear it. They had such a great time together over the course of several hours that he had to be sure that he was making it up in his mind. He had to hear from Nyx that it was all a lie, that they should never have even spoken more than a simple hello. If he was going to give up on Nyx, then he needed to hear that Nyx didn’t give a shit about him and it was all for laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do that,” Nyx said as he looked at his hands. Prompto’s eyes widened in surprise. “I want to. I want to give you that reassurance that you can just move on and not feel anything towards me. But I can’t lie, Prompto. As much as I want to. I can’t. I can’t lie, Prompto. I felt something for you, and I still do. But we can’t be together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Prompto demanded, losing his patience a bit. “It’s just some stupid rule to protect students from being taken advantage of. I’m not your student, so it shouldn’t matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve made up my mind,” Nyx said simply. He stood up and looked at Prompto. “I’ve already deleted your phone number. It’s best to just forget about each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have if you didn’t say all that,” Prompto seethed, tears coming to his eyes. “Why can’t you just tell me that you don’t like me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx was quiet for a while, unmoving. When he finally spoke, Prompto felt his heart falling to pieces. “I don’t know. I just can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto tried to reach out to him, but Nyx walked away before he could reach him. He stared as Nyx left the cafe, leaving him alone and heartbroken. Nyx felt something for him, genuinely felt something for him. But he was drawing a line over a stupid rule that didn’t make any sense for their situation. And Prompto was left shattered and told to move on with his life and pick up the pieces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why? Why him? Why couldn’t he just like someone uncomplicated, someone his own age, someone that just wanted him back and they had a happily ever after? Prompto hated this. He hated how Nyx had been so kind to him, so flirtatious, and so open to a relationship. He hated how he had just disappeared, only to reappear later and tell him that they can’t be together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he hated himself most of all for not being able to just let go and move on. Prompto hated how he couldn’t just take this one moment and see it as a learning experience, that he was too scarred and wounded to do that. But that’s not how he was. He was someone who got easily attached, someone who reached out for comfort and held onto it. But Nyx could never know that. And now he had to face the facts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto sat at the cafe for a long time, trying to steady his nerves and stop his tears. When he finally returned to his dorm room, he was miserable, not speaking to anyone, and flopped on his bed. The only thing he wanted was to forget and move on. But how could he forget someone like Nyx? He didn’t think it was going to be that easy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto stumbles upon Nyx's class</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Prompto was trying to run as fast as he could, but he felt like his feet were stuck, planted to the ground. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing would come out. The pain blossomed in his chest, and as he looked at the terrible darkness around him, he knew there was no escape. That’s when he heard it, felt it. He was coming for him. Prompto had to get away. He had to take a step forward and move.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But he couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried, Prompto was trapped. The darkness pulled him under, and he was suddenly sitting at the dinner table with his father, his hands stuck to the table. His father was screaming in his ear before he struck him, and then the scene was changing. Prompto was in a corner, cowering, waiting for his father to finish using the belt on him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was no escaping this. No escaping the pain and the torture. Prompto was trapped there forever. He couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was drowning. All he wanted was to be free, to be able to reach up to the surface and break the water. He just wanted to breathe and fall in love and be happy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prompto’s was in the darkness again. There was a light ahead of him, and this time he found that he could move his feet. He took off, running towards the light. No matter how close he got to it, though, it always was just out of reach. There was someone in the light, but Prompto couldn’t make him out. His back was turned to him, and he was too far away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Collapsing from exhaustion and fear, Prompto fell to his knees and let out a painful sob. He was lost in the darkness and could never find his way out. There was no escape. His life was only going to be pain and torment. The light drifted away from him as he heard his father’s laughter in his heart. Prompto screamed out in fear and agony.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto!” Noctis cried out as he shook him awake. Prompto sat up in bed, looking around wildly for the emergency. His heart was racing, there were tears on his cheeks, and he felt the urge to flee. Noctis was standing over him, his hands on his shoulders, looking at him in concern. “You were having another nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Prompto said quietly, taking a few deep breaths to steady his breathing. “Sorry. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been having a lot more of those recently,” Noctis pointed out, looking at him in concern. The sun had already long risen, the time late into the morning on an otherwise peaceful day. Prompto didn’t have class on Wednesdays, and he kept the day open to rest and to work on his portfolio. “Ever since the museum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, feeling a bit shaky from the nightmare. His heart rate was steadily decreasing, but it would be a while before he felt right again. “I guess I’m just not used to being around people who remind me of my dad. It’s suffocating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Noctis muttered, as if he didn’t believe him. “It’s been what? Two months now? You might want to see a therapist, dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Prompto replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to work out the stiffness in his muscles from sleeping. He sighed and put his arms on his knees as he looked at Noctis apologetically. “I’m sorry, dude. I know it’s disturbing your sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Noctis replied as he flopped on his bed. That’s when Prompto noticed he was wearing his gym clothes. “Gladio made me go and workout with him this morning anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gym sex?” Prompto asked with a slight smile. Noctis grinned but didn’t respond, telling him everything he needed to know. His best friend wouldn’t have gotten out of bed in the morning otherwise. “Anyway, I need to go for a walk. Clear my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to come with you?” Noctis asked as Prompto got out of bed. He looked like he was going to fall asleep now that he had thoroughly worked out every aspect of his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s okay,” Prompto said as he got dressed. “I’m just gonna look for some photography spots. You’ll be bored.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Noctis replied. He flipped over in an instant without even taking a shower, already falling asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto rolled his eyes at Noctis and envied him for his ability to sleep whenever and wherever he wanted without worry. After he was dressed, he grabbed his camera, his phone, and the notebook and pen he carried on him to write down any spots he finds that he likes or doesn’t like. He had started doing that when he found himself wandering and lost in Insomnia and no clue how to get back to the university or even how he got there. Dissociation was not always a helpful tool for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since then, Prompto wandered, but not to the point where he lost track of where he was. It was something he was hyper-vigilant of, especially since there were some seedier parts of Insomnia that he didn’t need to go to. Usually when he just let his mind wander he tried to stick to the university, and that was exactly what he was doing today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of the photographs Prompto took were not for his portfolio. They didn’t fit with the theme, but he thought it was beautiful anyway. Those would go on his social media, where he had too many followers at this point to keep track. After Nyx had flat out rejected him, Prompto had made a point not to look for him on social media and he only posted on his page or checked out his friends’ pages. He was trying to convince himself that Nyx was not someone he liked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a lie, and he knew it. Which made it even more difficult for him to move on. Prompto had been bothered by the way that Nyx had declined to tell him that there was nothing between them. He had just wanted the clean cutoff so he didn’t have to agonize and pine after him all this time. Instead, Nyx had told him that there was a connection, that he genuinely liked him, and that he couldn’t just let it go by pretending there wasn’t. Yet, he still wasn’t going to pursue a relationship with Prompto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It confused Prompto, let him hurt and aching. He wondered why Nyx couldn’t just tell one lie and let him get on with his life. Was he trying to torture him? For what? His art? Hadn’t he suffered enough in his life to give his art a plethora of inspiration? Prompto didn’t buy into the notion that artists had to suffer for their art, and he definitely didn’t buy into the notion that Nyx couldn’t just fucking make a clean break and just tell him that he wasn’t interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto found himself wandering through building after building, listening to the professors and students as they chattered in the classrooms. There was a voice drifting down the hall of a building he had entered without paying attention, something that drew him closer. As he continued to wander down the hall, Prompto suddenly realized where he was. It was the same hall that Noctis had taken him to in the lit building to catch a glimpse of the sunset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was the sound of students talking coming from the same classroom, of laughter and giggling, and then the sound of a voice that made Prompto’s heart stutter and drop into his stomach. He was too close to the doorway not to peak, and when he quickly walked past, he saw Nyx standing at the front of the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fearfully, Prompto pressed his back against the wall next to the classroom door. He didn’t want to appear to be a stalker, especially since he didn’t know that Nyx taught in the building, let alone the classroom. But then he felt an aching in his heart and a yearning in his soul. Carefully, he glanced into the classroom so that no one would see him, and looked at Nyx.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt, and black boots. Prompto’s breath caught as he leaned against the teacher’s desk, one arm folded across his chest and the other holding a book open. The students fell into a hushed silence, and Prompto could see why. He was entrancing. No wonder he could so easily deny Prompto, even if he did feel something. Every student in his class looked at him with longing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Nyx said as the students became very silent and attentive. “As promised. This time I picked Sonnet 147 by Shakespeare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto listened with the rest of the class, his head resting against the cool wall as he stared up at the ceiling. Nyx’s voice was crooning, gentle. It sounded like he was longing for something or someone, and he said it with such conviction that Prompto felt tears coming to his eyes. He felt like Nyx was reciting the sonnet for him, that it was something he was meant to feel but not hear. Prompto was not supposed to have heard him longing for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was just fooling himself, but he didn’t think so. Prompto looked down at the pen and notebook he had in his hands and impulsively wrote something down on it. There was a small folder on the classroom door, and as Nyx finished the sonnet, Prompto quickly dropped the note in the folder and took off, not allowing himself to stop and be seen by Nyx. He thought he heard footsteps behind him, but he continued onward, not daring to slow down until he had turned the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was nearly hyperventilating when he turned the corner and stopped. He felt a sob in his throat, angry at himself and at Nyx. Why couldn’t he just get him out of his mind? He hated it. The only thing he wanted to do was move on and forget entirely about him. But Nyx’s voice still hung in the air and drifted through his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair. He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with anyone, let alone at first sight. Prompto had resolved to be alone, to never be with anyone and just deal with the pain of loneliness. The pain of liking someone, of truly connecting with someone and looking forward to a future together, only to have it pulled away was something entirely different. He wished he never met Nyx Ulric. And now that he met him, now that he longed for him, he couldn’t just let it go. Not until Nyx told him that he didn’t like him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx suspected that it was Prompto who ran the hallway before he could stop him, and the flitter of beautiful wheath hair turning the corner and disappearing from sight only confirmed the fact. After the class had left, he looked in the folder on his door for any notes or assignments that were turned in early or late. There was one note there. Nyx thought nothing of it and pulled it out. It wasn’t until he was sitting at his desk that he opened it and his heart ached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright,<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Who art as black as hell, as dark as night.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no doubt in Nyx’s mind that it was Prompto. His heartache told him the truth. How did he tell Prompto that he had woken up every day since he met him, thinking about him and longing for him? How did he tell Prompto that he wanted to be with him just as much, maybe even more, than he wanted to be with him? How did he tell him that he regretted ever looking out the window that fateful day and discovering that Prompto was a student?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor,” one of his female students asked, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up at her, tucking the note inside his pocket. She was a pretty student, someone that other students would be happy to date. Not only was Nyx entirely entranced by Prompto, but he was hopelessly gay. “I noticed that you seemed to really feel this sonnet. Were you thinking about anyone when you were reciting it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned forward on the desk, obviously showing her cleavage. Nyx might have been turned on if he were straight. Instead, he found it quite desperate. While Nyx thought about telling her that, like Shakespeare, he was thinking about a man, he instead just gave her a smile and played dumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I have a passion for Shakespeare,” Nyx merely replied. “He has a way of getting to the heart of things beautifully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” she tried again, this time swaying her hips a little as she spoke. “You know, I would love to talk to you more about Shakespeare later. Like over coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are many tutors on campus who can help you if you’re struggling,” Nyx said, closing the door on the conversation quickly. “I am always available during office hours and can be reached via email.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I think I need some individual attention from you,” she tried again, looking at him with a pout. Nyx suppressed an eye roll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please feel free to come during office hours and I will be happy to discuss it,” Nyx repeated, losing his patience just a bit. There was always one a semester, and it was usually a young woman. “Although, if I remember correctly, you’ve been doing well in my class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up straight and put her hands on her hips, clearly not getting her way. “Thanks, Professor Ulric. I need to go and meet with my boyfriend now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a nice evening,” Nyx said as she stormed away, clearly upset that he didn’t reciprocate. When she was out of the room finally, he sighed and took the note back out of his pocket, smoothing one hand over it while he held it with another. “Prompto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx sat and read the lines, over and over and over again. He knew he shouldn’t have, and he knew he shouldn’t have held onto it. What was it about Prompto that even made him consider going against the university policy? Nyx told himself it was because Prompto was his favorite artist, nothing more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t it, though. For Nyx, everything about Prompto was perfect for him. The way he blushed, the freckles on his face, his blond hair, the blue-violet of his eyes. The way he spoke, the passion he had in his tone, the way his nervousness gradually fell away the longer they were together. Nyx thought about sitting with him at the cafe, about how he couldn’t bring himself to tell Prompto that there was nothing between him. Looking at the note, he knew he should have lied. But something in his heart stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx was mad at himself and mad at the world for the rest of the month. He questioned why he had fallen for someone he could obviously never have, and he cursed the Six Astrals for giving him a life of misery and woe. From losing his home, his sister, his friends and now to this. He couldn’t even have the hope of love. Nyx was increasingly depressed, and as such, he increasingly delved into his work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t help, though. Instead, it only made Nyx long for Prompto more. And each and every Wednesday, without fail for two months, there would be a note waiting for him in the folder on his door. It was always a line or two from whatever poetry he had recited at the end of class as a way to keep his students engaged. At first, Nyx told himself that he had to just let it be. However, the more and more they continued, the more and more Nyx would recite love poetry only. Even from a distance, he had fallen for Prompto. From a distance he would long for him every day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx tucked each note he received in a small locked drawer he had in his apartment. He would take them out and read through them, trying to commit to memory what Prompto may have been feeling when he read it. Pain, longing, desire, love. It was all there, in each letter, embedded into every piece of paper. Prompto was speaking directly to him through the poetry, and Nyx was reciting the poetry back to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t enough. Nyx needed to tell Prompto how he felt, to explain that he loved him and just couldn’t be with him due to university policy. It had nothing to do with how he felt or what he wanted. He was trying to protect them both from getting into trouble. Even if that meant forsaking his own heart for the duty of doing what was right. He didn’t know how he could tell him though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing Nyx could think of was leaving a letter for Prompto in the folder. Just a small favor to return to him. It was a simple way to communicate he felt the same, but the distance was just enough to let him know it could never be. Instead of writing a long script, of waxing poetic and pouring his heart out, Nyx merely copied the format Prompto was using. He wrote a simple line on a piece of paper, folded it, and put Prompto’s name on it. Then he waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wednesday came, and he hoped that Prompto would accept it and understand. A large part of Nyx just wanted him to barge into the room afterwards and tell him that he didn’t care about the university policy. Nyx knew that if he did that, then he wouldn’t stand a chance. Each and every note he received, every poem, every sonnet, every line delivered… Everything made him want to be with Prompto. It was getting harder and harder to deny that and stay away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a love that was more than love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx sighed and put the note in the folder, hoping Prompto would receive it and understand. And so he waited. He waited and hoped that at the end of it, Prompto would come speak to him and they would be able to clear the air finally. More and more he was trying to communicate that he wanted to be with Prompto, and while that wasn’t going to do him any favors with the university, he did feel on the verge of caving. If they didn’t interact on campus, if Prompto never took his class, then maybe they could make it work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of class, Nyx waited until everyone was gone before he went to the door and looked in the folder. There was nothing there, not even the note that Nyx had left. He looked around outside the classroom, but no one was there. So he went back to his desk and sat and waited again. He waited until the sun went down, the moon had risen high, and he was the only professor left in the building. He waited until he couldn’t wait any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Nyx gathered his materials and went home, back to his apartment that was empty and silent. He looked at the letters he had received, his heart aching. Nyx hoped that Prompto would return, that maybe he just needed time to compose his reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each Wednesday for a month, taking them on the verge of their winter break, Nyx waited for some sort of message from Prompto. There was none. He even went to the student showcase and looked at Prompto’s photography, all of it calling out to him as if it were speaking to him personally. But Prompto was not making his presence known. Not even his friend, Noctis, was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx tried to ignore the heartache that had settled within his soul as the winter break came upon them, as the semester ended and the students wrapped up their finals. He was left chastising himself, hating himself, for having let Prompto go when he had the chance to grab him and hold on tightly. Prompto was gone, never coming back, and it was his fault. Nyx hated himself for ever falling in love in the first place.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sonnet 147: <br/>My love is as a fever, longing still<br/>For that which longer nurseth the disease,<br/>Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill,<br/>Th’ uncertain sickly appetite to please.<br/>My reason, the physician to my love,<br/>Angry that his prescriptions are not kept,<br/>Hath left me, and I desperate now approve<br/>Desire is death, which physic did except.<br/>Past cure I am, now reason is past care,<br/>And frantic-mad with evermore unrest;<br/>My thoughts and my discourse as madmen’s are,<br/>At random from the truth vainly expressed:<br/>    For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright,<br/>    Who art as black as hell, as dark as night.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Harsh Months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nyx finds Prompto in an unlikely place</p>
<p>TW: Attemped date rape</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nyx didn’t know what he had done. Not fully. He figured that Prompto had given up, and that’s all that really mattered. As much as he tried not to castigate himself for getting overwhelmingly depressed over it, the depression came in full force anyway. He blamed it on the weather, that the cold winter months with snow on the horizon made his mood worse. The truth was that he loved the cold, and he loved that time of year. Everything seemed empty now, though. What was the point when he had stupidly given up on the one thing he should have held onto?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are way too depressed,” Libertus, his best friend, said as they sat at a bar together, drinking the chilly air away. Libertus had always been a happier man than he, unburdened by the past war, untroubled by the future. He and Crowe had gotten married last spring, and they were finally looking forward to their new child on its way. Nyx was envious they had found happiness, but he was very happy for them as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a hard few months,” Nyx admitted. He didn’t want to admit that he had stupidly lost the person he had fallen in love with before he even got a chance to be with them. Libertus would likely laugh and tell him that it was just like him to do so. “I’m not going to lie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder than usual?” Libertus asked. When Nyx nodded, he let out a low whistle. “When’s the last time you got laid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Nyx asked incredulously. Libertus laughed, but Nyx felt his ears burning red. “Come on, man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m just asking is all,” Libertus replied. “If you haven’t gotten laid in a while then getting out and meeting someone for a one night stand might do you some good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m not the type,” Nyx pointed out with a sigh. “I don’t like one night stands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you like getting attached,” Libertus retorted. “Dude, just go to the local gay bar. See if anyone catches your eye. Maybe it’ll lead to true love. Maybe not. Don’t limit your life cause you’re waiting for Mr. Right to come along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great advice as always,” Nyx muttered as he downed the last of his whiskey and stood up. He took out the gil from his pocket and set it on the table. “Sorry I didn’t find the right person in the war or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you got me there,” Libertus chuckled. “Pelna is still an option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell no,” Nyx said with a laugh. Pelna was a great guy, but he was the exact opposite of Nyx in that regard. He was a very big player in the gay scene, and Nyx was not looking for the level of drama he dealt with daily. “Have a good one, Libs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Libertus asked as Nyx walked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home,” Nyx replied. He was too miserable to be much company anyway. As he stepped out into the cold winter air, he wished that he had a heavier coat than his leather jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked like it was about to snow, and he pulled his leather jacket around him tighter. People were walking hand in hand as couples did, preparing for the winter solstice as they held onto each other tightly. Trees were decorated with lights and glowing orbs of beauty, and the sky above was cloudy. It was all a delightful herald to the arrival of winter, and Nyx only felt as cold in his soul as the weather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Nyx walked through the streets, he noticed that there was a pulsing rhythm reaching out into the night air, muffled behind closed doors. He looked up and noticed it was a gay night club that Pelna had mentioned a few times. Nyx couldn’t see inside, but he could see the two security guards standing outside as they faced the line of people waiting to get in. Instead of red carpet, the carpet people were on was black, as was the rope separating them from the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx had to walk by the club from time to time when he met Libertus for drinks, but he rarely did so when it was open. Tonight, he looked at the club as he walked past, eyeing the security guards and the people anxiously waiting to get inside. Several were speaking in happy tones, while others were complaining of the weather. Nyx didn’t understand the point of going to a club to drink and hook up. He wasn’t a fan of the loud noise or the flashing lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” the security called to him. Nyx was likely walking too close towards the entrance, but he had to walk on the sidewalk or run the risk of getting hit by a car. He stopped and looked at the guard. “You’re in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” Nyx asked as the security opened the door for him. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hottest get in first,” the security said with a shrug. “Boss’s orders. Enjoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx looked at them then looked inside. There were blue, purple, and pink strobed lights pulsating along to the music. The music was not to his taste, some sort of techno pop beat that was made for dancing only. Libertus’s voice rang clear in his mind, but he didn’t think he was going to look for anyone there. There was no one that could take his mind off of Prompto. Nevertheless, he walked inside the club, figuring a drink or two in a new space with like minded people wouldn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pulsing lights and the loud music took him back to the war, though, and he found himself weaving through the mess of dancers on the floor towards the bar. There were several people there, but Nyx found a relatively unused part and sat down. There were so many people around that with the lights flashing he was taken back to the sound of gunfire, the bombs exploding, the people crying for help. He steadied his hand on the glowing blue bar and shook his head, trying to mentally bring himself back to the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’ll it be, hun?” the bartender asked, a flamboyantly gay man wearing a tube top and glittering pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whiskey, double,” Nyx replied. He wondered how the bartender could hear anyone in this noise when he could barely hear him. “On the rocks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, masculine I see,” the man replied. Nyx suppressed an eye roll as the bartender grabbed his drink for him and set it down on the bar in front of him after laying out a napkin. Nyx paid him, not looking to stay more than a drink. The bartender looked at him before wandering off to the other side of the bar to help the next customer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx sat in his own world, ignoring the people walking around him, trying to keep his mind clear from all the noise and lights. It was a bad idea to come in, and he wanted to quickly drink this. He didn’t even know why he had accepted the security guards trying to have him go inside in the first place. Nyx knew places like this were no good for his trauma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he took a drink, he looked up and nearly sputtered. At the other end of the bar, talking to a group of people with his back turned, was the undeniable back of Prompto’s head. He was leaning against the bar with his elbows on it, his hair beautifully styled while he wore a black tank top with a white pattern. Nyx could see that he was wearing fingerless gloves and a bandana around his upper arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx’s pulse raced as he saw him there, talking to the group of people he was with. One of those in the group was Noctis, who had a muscular man much taller than him resting his arm on his shoulder. There were two other men on his right, both of them tall and lithe. One had his hair styled in a pompadour while the other was clearly Ravus Nox Fleuret, one of the heirs to the Nox Fleuret fortune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No wonder Prompto stopped trying to pursue him. He was surrounded by some of the wealthiest and most sought after men in Eos. How did Nyx ever think he stood a chance? It was better that nothing came of their harmless flirtations. They weren’t harmless flirtations, though. Nyx had thought that Prompto really wanted to be with him. His heart broke at the thought as Prompto turned back to the bar and spoke to the bartender. How could he have been so blind?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was miserable, and all of his friends knew it. It was the entire reason why they were at the club. He had spent too much time trying to get Nyx’s attention, and then when he got a response it was not what he was expecting at all. But he got the answer he needed, although it wasn’t the answer he wanted, and he knew that he could at least try and go on with his life. He had avoided going anywhere near the lit building after that moment when he found the letter in Nyx’s folder that only said one line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave me the fuck alone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The message was loud and clear. Prompto was destroyed from it, but he knew that in the end he was the one who had crossed a line. He had practically stalked Nyx, found him accidentally, and kept pursuing him by listening to him and leaving notes for him. Anyone would have found that creepy. The worst part was that Prompto actually believed for a moment that it was working. He thought that Nyx was speaking to him when he recited the poetry. Prompto had never felt so foolish in his life before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis had gotten tired of Prompto’s moping once the semester was over. He decided for Prompto that they needed to go out and enjoy the winter break before the new semester started again. So they all decided for Prompto that they were going to go to the club before everyone else went home for the winter solstice. Everyone save Prompto. He was alone that year, as every year before it, but he always lied to Noctis and the others and told them he had plans. He didn’t want to worry them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had tried to get Prompto to go out onto the dance floor, but Prompto was not in much of a mood for dancing. He was pretty sure that he had scared off someone he had genuinely liked, someone he had fallen for, and it was more difficult than getting drunk and dancing until the early hours of the morning for him to recover from that. Prompto kept hearing his father’s laughter in his mind, telling him that he would always be alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there sweet thing,” a man said as he approached Prompto, startling him out of his misery for a moment. He looked over as the bartender handed him the drink he ordered, a martini that he didn’t really much care for. Prompto didn’t like drinking that much. He didn’t like feeling out of control. “What’s a cute thing like you doing alone here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friends are on the dance floor,” Prompto replied. The man he was talking to was tall, with slicked back brown hair and blue eyes. Prompto thought about how he didn’t dress at all in a style that he liked. It was too flashy, like he was peacocking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The name’s Luche,” he offered with a smile, his eyes dancing. “It’s a shame that your friends abandoned you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t abandon me,” Prompto replied, not bothering to give Luche his name. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t going home with him. Instead, he looked around and found Noctis, Ignis, and the others on the dance floor. “They’re right over there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s good,” Luche said. Prompto turned back to him as Luche looked down at Prompto’s drink. “You should drink that if you’re going to pay for it. They charge a pretty penny here for tap water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto shrugged, but he took the drink in his hands regardless. As he lifted it to his lips, he felt a shock go through him when someone grabbed his wrist and prevented him from taking another sip. At first, Prompto was mad. Then he was shocked. Then he was very, very angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx?!” Prompto asked in shock as he looked at him. Why was he there? What could he possibly want with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t drink that,” Nyx commanded him. Prompto’s eyes narrowed, but Nyx looked at Luche dangerously. “He put something in your drink when you looked away for a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s eyes widened as a new fear and panic came over him. He looked to Luche, who was taking a step back. Had he drugged him? And why was Nyx even there? Was he on a date with someone? Prompto felt a sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything,” Luche said as he held up his hands in mock surrender. “I think this guy’s just jealous that I saw you first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then take a drink of it,” Prompto said. Nyx had released his wrist, and he held it out to Luche to drink. Luche looked at it like it was poison. “Go ahead. Drink it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright fine,” Luche snapped. “It was just some ecstasy to get you to loosen up. Make you more uninhibited and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto threw the drink in his face before he could finish what he was saying. Angrily, he slammed the glass down on the bar and walked away, heading towards the exit. He knew that going to a club was a bad idea. Not even an hour in, and someone was already trying to drug him. He grabbed his blue-grey coat from the coat check and stepped outside, pausing only to put it on and text Noctis that he was going back to the dorm. They were only going to the club because they wanted to dance anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto!” Nyx called behind him as he walked quickly down the street. “Prompto! Wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I?” Prompto demanded, not bothering to look back. Nyx caught up to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Prompto stopped walking and spun around, looking at him angrily. “Don’t touch me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Nyx replied immediately, taking a step back. He looked pained, like he had been the one wounded. Prompto hated it. It took him off guard, just as every aspect of Nyx did, until he remembered the note that Nyx left for him. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Prompto said. His heart was racing, though, and he felt like crying. “Thanks for your help. I’ll buy you a coffee or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and continued walking, not wanting to prolong the inevitable. But Nyx was following him, and he felt his tears beginning to form. Up above it started to snow, and a chill passed through him, making him shiver. Why was Nyx following? Wasn’t he giving the man exactly what he wanted?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto, can we talk for a moment?” Nyx asked, keeping up with him easily. Prompto liked to run, though, and he had a feeling that he could outrun Nyx if he needed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s there to talk about?” Prompto asked, clenching his hands into fists and shoving them in his pockets to keep them warm. “I got your message, loud and clear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then…” Nyx looked at him, as if he was confused. Prompto didn’t know what there was to be confused about. “Then you don’t feel the same?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Prompto asked, looking at Nyx as he stopped walking. “You told me to leave you the fuck alone. I’m just doing what you asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was trying not to cry, albeit unsuccessfully. A tear fell down his cheek, and he reached up and wiped it away quickly. Prompto just wanted to be out of the conversation and back in his dorm where he could continue to be miserable. Why was Nyx looking at him like that? Wasn’t his heartbreak enough?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Nyx said his name again, and it made Prompto’s heart hurt even more. Each time he said it was like a knife wound being reopened. “I didn’t write that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Prompto asked incredulously. He took the note out of his pocket and handed it to him. The only reason why Prompto kept it on him was some sort of twisted mind game he was playing with himself, a reminder that he was meant to be alone. He handed the note to Nyx, expecting him to tell him that he had meant to say something worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t write this,” Nyx said as he took the note from Prompto’s hands. They were shaking, and Prompto felt an even worse sense of dread growing in him as Nyx pulled out a pen from his pocket and wrote something on it before handing it back to him. “This is what I wrote. You can tell it’s not my handwriting too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto looked at what he wrote, the tears flowing now that he felt the ache in his heart that wouldn’t go away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was a love that was more than love.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The handwriting was clearly different. It wasn’t as fluid as whoever had written the hate note, yet somehow still beautiful. Prompto looked back to Nyx, his heart about to break into pieces if Nyx let him down now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to date me though,” Prompto pointed out. “Why couldn’t you just leave it at that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t date you,” Nyx said with a nod. It didn’t make him feel any better. “But I want to date you. All this time… I don’t know how to put it, but I can’t stop thinking about you. I was even reciting things that reminded me of you specifically. I can’t get you out of my head Prompto. I know that might get me in trouble, but I can’t fight it anymore. I want to date you. And I want us to fall in love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s heart had shattered completely. He looked at Nyx, waiting for it to be some kind of sick joke that destroyed him. That’s all this was to Nyx. How many times had Prompto told himself that when he tried to dismiss the notion that Nyx had genuinely felt something for him? No matter how much Prompto wanted it to be true to get over his heartache, he had difficulty coming to terms with it. And now Nyx was saying it wasn’t true at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to trust that and believe that now?” Prompto asked him, looking up at Nyx tearfully. “It’s been months and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Prompto could finish what he was saying, Nyx kissed him. It took Prompto by surprise, especially when Nyx gently pressed his hand against his cheek. A wave of pleasure went through him, a fire with electricity growing from where Nyx’s warm lips kissed his. He was caving to Nyx’s touch, like that was where he was supposed to be all along, and reached up and wrapped his arms around Nyx’s neck for support as his knees went weak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss deepened, and Prompto felt Nyx’s tongue on his lips. He parted them, his heart beating excitedly as Nyx’s tongue grazed his. It was sweet on the lips, delicious on the tongue, and it felt comfortable and thrilling all at once. When Nyx’s arms slid down to his waist to hold him, Prompto inhaled deeply, his body thrumming with desire for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have wanted you from the first moment I saw you,” Nyx whispered as he pressed his forehead against Prompto’s. “And the more I tried to fight it, the more I felt like I was making a terrible mistake. Please be with me, Prompto. I’ll do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you,” Prompto replied, his breath mingling with Nyx’s. “I’ve never wanted anyone before you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx kissed him again, a long and passionate kiss that Prompto never wanted to end. When Nyx pulled away, he held his hand, and they walked back towards the university at a much slower pace. Prompto cheeks were flushed red, and he hoped that Nyx would believe it was from the chill in the air. It was snowing a lot more now, and it looked like they were going to be snowed in if it kept up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any plans for the winter solstice?” Nyx asked him after they were silent for a short time. “It looks like you have a lot of friends to spend it with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Prompto replied, shaking his head. “I’ve never bothered them with that. I just stay in the dorms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to do something with me?” Nyx offered. Prompto looked at him and realized he was blushing. He was so beautiful, and Prompto squeezed his hand excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Prompto replied, his voice trembling just a bit. “I’ve never celebrated the solstice with someone before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the truth. Prompto never had any friends growing up, never had any lovers, and his father refused to indulge him in such celebrations. Since being on his own, Prompto didn’t have anyone to celebrate with. He didn’t even celebrate his birthday. But the idea of going on a date with Nyx, especially for the winter solstice, was something that made him actually look forward to the holiday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I bring anything? Or are we going somewhere?” Prompto asked before Nyx could continue. He knew it was a tradition for lovers to exchange gifts, but he didn’t know what to get Nyx. “Is there anything you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx smiled at him with adoring eyes. “Just being with you is enough. Do you like the trees this time of year? I was thinking we could go look at some of the ones that had been decorated and then go out for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. “That sounds amazing. I love the lights at this time of year. Usually I’ll walk around myself to take a few photos, but I haven’t had a chance to go yet this year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re on your own a lot,” Nyx said softly. It sounded like it was more a question than a statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I moved here from Niflheim,” Prompto explained. He considered not telling Nyx the truth, not yet at least, but he figured that he had a right to know what he was getting into. “I was abused by my dad growing up, so when I got a full ride to the university, I took it as a chance to get out. If I can avoid it, I’ll never go back to Niflheim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Nyx replied. His voice was hushed, and it looked like he was in pain at the thought. “I’m glad you’re out of there, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Prompto said with a nod. “So… Can I just ask how old you are? I mean, I don’t really care, but if we’re going to date then I might need to prepare my friends when I tell them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx smiled and looked at him. “I’m thirty two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Prompto replied, doing mental math. “Twelve years older than me. So when you say you’re ex-military…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fought in the war,” Nyx affirmed. Prompto looked at him in surprise and fear. “I was part of the Kingsglaive unit. We experienced a lot, but most of us who survived have adjusted well.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you’ve adjusted?” Prompto asked, squeezing Nyx’s hand a bit tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In some way, yes,” Nyx considered. “In other ways, no. I have a pretty bad scar on my arm, and the doctor said I have posttraumatic stress disorder. Saw a therapist for a while. Now I just take it day by day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Prompto whispered, a feeling of guilt and shame coursing through him. He looked at Nyx, knowing that he had to know the truth. “My father is Verstael Besithia. I… I changed my name to Argentum when I moved here. I don’t want anything to do with him, but I understand if you hate me because of it. Very few don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx was quiet for a time, and Prompto stared at his feet, waiting for Nyx to tell him to get out of his life and never return. He was used to that. Verstael Besithia was the right hand man of the Prime Minister of Niflheim, Iedolas Aldercapt. They had both been responsible for starting the war, and they had both been bitter in their defeat. Prompto had taken the brunt of Verstael’s wrath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father put you through your own personal hell,” Nyx finally said softly. Prompto looked at him, tears welling in his eyes. No one had said that to him before. Noctis and the others had accepted him, but the rest of the people who found out kept it hidden. It was a huge reason why he changed his last name and kept it a secret. “No one can fault you for what your father did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… You are too good for me,” Prompto nearly whispered. They were in front of the university already. The walk was too short. Before they stepped through the archway that led to the dorms, they stopped and looked at each other. “I’m only going to disappoint you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not too good for you,” Nyx replied. He gently grabbed Prompto’s chin, holding it between his thumb and his forefinger. “I’m worried I’m not good enough. But I can’t wait until I can see you next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx kissed Prompto again. Prompto sighed into the kiss, wondering why it felt so natural, so comfortable, yet so thrilling at the same time. They kissed for a long time, until they had to absolutely go before a student saw them. Nyx gave Prompto his phone number, and Prompto immediately texted him so he had his as well. They agreed that as long as they were on campus, they wouldn’t spend time together, but off campus was a different story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Prompto went back to his room, he wondered if his life was real or if it had all been a grand, delusional dream. But it was real, and Prompto grinned as his phone went off and Nyx had already texted him. Maybe he was setting himself up for failure, but Prompto couldn’t just leave Nyx alone without trying. To know that Nyx wanted him too was enough to send him over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in Prompto’s life, he had a boyfriend. He was in love. And he was happy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Winter Solstice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto and Nyx enjoy a date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dude, are you sure you don’t want to come with me for the solstice?” Noctis asked as he finished packing his bag. He was staring at Prompto with a look on his face that indicated he couldn’t quite believe that Prompto was no longer as miserable as he once was. Prompto was laying on his bed on his stomach, feet swinging in the air, as he went through a magazine. “We’re going to the mountains.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good,” Prompto replied honestly. He never had a reason to be excited for the solstice until now, and he didn’t want to interrupt the time the couples were planning anyway. “It’d just be awkward with me there on my own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Noctis said. He wasn’t wrong, either. Noctis and Gladio had planned this vacation alongside Ignis and Ravus. It was just going to be them, and if Prompto went with them without Nyx then things would just be awkward. He particularly doubted that Nyx would want to go with several students anyway. It had been the entire reason why they hadn’t gotten together initially. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, don’t worry about me,” Prompto insisted. He sat up, his feet on the bed, and smiled at Noctis. “I’m seeing someone over the break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Noctis asked in surprise. He was already dressed and ready to go, wearing a black coat and a scarf to match. Prompto could see why Gladio liked Noctis so much. All of them, really. They were all gorgeous men. Prompto was just a Nif bastard tagging along. “Is it a fling or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto shook his head. “I don’t think so. Or I hope not. He’s pretty serious about it from what he told me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful,” Noctis said, his face etched in concern. “I don’t want you to get hurt because some Lucian dick wants to fuck with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Prompto said with a sigh. “But he’s honestly not like that. I told him I’m originally from Niflheim and who my dad is, and he didn’t give me the usual reaction. I can’t explain it, but I could just tell that he was being sincere. You know how paranoid I am about that stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Noctis agreed with a nod, although he still looked worried. “Can you at least text me and let me know you’re okay when you see him? You’re like a brother to me, and I don’t want you to suffer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise,” Prompto said with a smile. His stomach fluttered nervously when he thought about how he was going on a real date with Nyx. It was his first boyfriend, but he felt like it could be his last as well. Prompto wasn’t really concerned about dating around or getting the wide experience that others sought, just as Noctis and Gladio had been. Then again, if Noctis was right, he would likely end up single soon enough anyway. Nyx was different though, and with him, Prompto felt like he didn’t have to worry about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Noctis conceded when there was a knock on the door. He answered it, and Gladio was standing on the other side with his travel bag in one hand, slung over his shoulder. He kissed Noctis, a long and passionate greeting, clearly excited to be going on a vacation with Noctis to the mountains. Noctis turned to Prompto, who was thinking about when Nyx had kissed him and his entire world came alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun guys,” Prompto said cheerfully. Gladio looked from Prompto to Noctis, wondering where his sudden change of attitude had come from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later,” Noctis said with a dismissive wave. Prompto didn’t doubt that they were all going to be concerned for him. He grabbed his travel bag, which Gladio immediately took from him in his other hand. “See you in the new year, Prompto. Just… be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Prompto replied with a smile and a wave. Even though he and Nyx were just learning about each other, he knew there was something about him that Prompto could implicitly trust. It was a strange sensation, one he had never experienced before in his life, and he almost felt unsettled by it. Mostly, he was just excited to see Nyx for the first time since they had gotten together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The winter solstice was only a few days away, but Nyx said he was busy grading final papers for the semester and had to submit grades in time. At first Prompto thought he was trying to shirk him off, his own insecurities taking over, but then Nyx clarified that the only reason why he didn’t want Prompto over while he did it was because he would be too distracted. Prompto decided to work on Nyx’s gift for the winter solstice then, trying to make sure it was perfect for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the solstice came around, Prompto was nearly bouncing off the walls he was so excited. He spent a lot of time trying to make sure he looked decent enough for the occasion, even though he never considered himself particularly attractive. Nyx had told him to dress warm since they would be walking around outside, and they were going to a relatively low-key restaurant afterwards. Prompto had told Nyx that he wasn’t fond of upscale places, and Nyx was all too eager to avoid them as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was snowing out again by the time night fell, and Prompto opted to dress in his best coat that he kept in his closet for special occasions like this. It wasn’t anything special, but Prompto treated it as such since it was just a bit nicer than the one he usually wore. It was a dark grey coat with white faux fur around the collar and the end of the sleeves. The right side extended over to the left a bit more so it didn’t button in the center, and there were three lapels at the collar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto pulled on black pants, a black asymmetrical shirt that hung low on his hip on the right side, and his snow boots with faux fur that matched his coat. The weather said it was supposed to be particularly biting outside, so he pulled on his winter hat, his hair hanging almost entirely over his left eye, and his gloves. He thought that he didn’t look adequate for Nyx, but it was the best that he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath, Prompto began to mutter to himself to make sure he didn’t forget anything. Phone, keys, gift, camera. Phone, keys, gift, camera. Prompto made sure that he grabbed all four before he set out, texting Nyx that he was on his way. The ping that he got in response made his heart soar. Nyx was looking forward to meeting him. This was the first time Prompto had been on a date and had someone interested in him romantically. He was the only person that had ever wanted to take Prompto on a date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Prompto approached the solstice tree closest to the university, his breath caught. Nyx was waiting there already, staring up at the lights on the large tree, looking like he belonged in a fairytale. He wore a finely tailored long black coat, the right side fastened over the left with black buttons running the length of the coat. He had a black coat belt tied around his waist, pulling the material of the coat in and making his body perfectly framed. Nyx wore thigh high leather boots and black pants, and his gloved hands were clasped behind back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What took Prompto’s breath away was how Nyx was smiling as he looked up. It was a gentle smile, one that was full of sadness and longing. But there was also hope within it, like Nyx had finally found something to look forward to for the first time in a long time. Prompto initially stopped walking to admire the view, and he impulsively took a photo of him with his camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Nyx heard the shuttering of the camera go off, and he turned and looked at Prompto with such gentle longing in his eyes that Prompto immediately blushed. To Prompto, he had been looking at one of the most beautiful sights that only got better when Nyx turned and saw him. He had it bad. Prompto was so in love and looking forward to spending whatever time he had with Nyx. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx had spent more time than he cared to admit trying to figure out what he should wear on the date. He spent even more time than that trying to figure out what to get Prompto for the winter solstice. What did you get a guy who was talented, semi-famous in the art community, probably had more money than he did, and was best friends with the richest heir in Eos? It was difficult to choose, and ultimately Nyx got him something that he hoped he would enjoy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t easy spending the past few days without Prompto. He had worked very hard to get all of the grading done, but he also had to have a very personal question answered. Nyx had to figure out who had taken the original note and replaced it with something so foul. It wasn’t a hard guess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He compared some of the students’ handwritten work on file to the writing, thankful that Prompto had willingly given it to him to do whatever he wanted with it. As suspected, the student who had tried to flirt with him earlier had replaced it. When he told Prompto, the only thing Prompto said was that he was glad that it wasn’t Nyx who sent it. Prompto seemed much more used to being hated than Nyx anticipated, and it was something that greatly concerned him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nyx had finally gotten everything ready for the evening, he felt like his nerves were frayed already. He had never been so excited, never been so anxious, to go on a date with anyone. But this was Prompto, and he was pretty certain that he had already fallen in love with him. Even just the thought of being near him made him feel like he was seeing the world in color for the first time since Galahd had fallen. It was unsettling, like he shouldn’t have been feeling that way, but he decided that he would embrace it for as long as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx had inadvertently arrived at their meeting spot much earlier than the time they agreed on. He couldn’t stay in his lonely apartment any longer and opted to just wait for him there. As he waited, he became entranced by the lights on the solstice tree, thinking about how they would shimmer in Prompto’s eyes and be absorbed by his hair beautifully. That’s when he heard the shutter of a camera, and he looked over and saw Prompto staring at him, a camera in his hands, his lips slightly parted like he had seen something that had taken his breath away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Prompto,” Nyx said as he approached him, loving the way that he so easily blushed whenever they spoke. He looked so beautiful wearing his winter gear that Nyx silently thanked the Six Astrals for them even having a winter. Nyx stood relatively close to Prompto as he faced him, noticing that Prompto was carrying what looked like a rectangular gift in one hand. It looked like they had the same idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Prompto immediately said, the camera hanging around his neck. He looked at his feet like he was trying to make himself seem invisible. That’s when Nyx noticed it. The people walking around them were staring at Prompto like he was a diseased rodent. “I just saw you standing there, and the lighting was very good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy to be a subject of your lens,” Nyx said with a smile. Prompto looked up at him, his freckles even more visible as his cheeks flushed red. Nyx noticed someone nearby calling Prompto a “Nif bastard,” and he didn’t let his gaze waver. Instead, he put his hand on Prompto’s cheek and leaned forward, kissing him gently. When he pulled away, he smiled wider, seeing Prompto’s blush deepening. “I couldn’t wait to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are a lot of people looking,” Prompto said as the people around them suddenly rushed on by, no longer paying attention to the Lucian and the Nif standing by the solstice tree. “I don’t want you to get yelled at.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They can yell at me all they want,” Nyx insisted with a concerned frown. “I’m a veteran and will knock their asses into Leviathan’s mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto smiled at that, and Nyx stood next to him, holding his hand and gripping it tightly. “A lot of people don’t have that same opinion. I’m glad you’re not worried about it, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Nyx said as he looked at Prompto’s beautiful features. “You’re beautiful, Prompto. Anyone who hates you for your beauty is not worth your time. And as long as I’m around, I won’t let them hurt you. Is there anywhere you want to go first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not particularly,” Prompto admitted. “I’d like to take some photos, if that’s alright. Some of us, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx felt a flutter in his stomach he never felt before. Part of it was knowing that his favorite photographer was interested in taking their photo together. More than that, though, he was thrilled to know that Prompto wanted to fill his camera with memories of them together from the start. He wondered if he would be able to save one of them for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m looking forward to it,” Nyx beamed. “Can I have one? I know we can’t really post anything online, but I’d like to put one up in my apartment. Or is it going to cost me a lot of gil for an original?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Prompto considered as they walked down the street. Nyx was leading them on the path he had looked up that would take them to the largest tree last. It was a perfect route, and they had plenty of time to enjoy the sights. “I usually charge a lot for my photos. I guess I should charge you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much?” Nyx asked, looking at the smile playing on Prompto’s lips. He wondered what he was scheming at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A thousand kisses,” Prompto offered, blushing as he said it. Nyx found him so incredibly cute in that moment he almost to him into his arms and kissed him then and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That will take me awhile to pay that,” Nyx considered. He couldn’t help but smile. “I guess that means we’ll have to be together for a long time so I can repay you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Prompto agreed. They were silent for a time, just enjoying each other’s company as they went to the next solstice tree. It wasn’t an awkward silence. Rather, it was comfortable, like they had been dating for a long time already and were just going for a nightly stroll like they had always been doing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they stopped at the first tree, Prompto was able to position the camera perfectly so that they could take a selfie together. Nyx kept his arm around Prompto’s shoulders for the first one, and then they continued on their way. There seemed to be a lift in tension, and they began to talk about each other, asking questions and learning about each other. Nyx couldn’t ask enough questions, but he knew he had to be patient. There was time to get to know each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx learned that despite being a popular and near-famous photographer, Prompto was alone for nearly his entire life. Even though he had friends in Noctis and a few others within that group, he always felt separate from them to some degree, never really a part of their entourage. Noctis was his best friend, but he didn’t grow up with him like all the others had. And he couldn’t relate to them when it came to family because he was isolated and badly abused until he was able to escape Niflheim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In return, Nyx told him about the friends he had, about how they had adjusted to civilian living well, but he hadn’t. He told Prompto that he had a sister die when Galahd was taken over, and he joined the military shortly after. And he told Prompto that he was relatively alone now for most aspects of his life. His apartment was bare, his walls empty save for the one photo he managed to salvage of his sister. He didn’t want to be a downer, but it was his life, and his life hadn’t always been happy. And it sounded like they were both lonely and longing for something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each tree they stopped at was celebrated by a photo of them together and a kiss. Prompto was eager to take the photo, and Nyx was eager to kiss him as payment. They were all tender, gentle kisses, which Prompto reciprocated. He always looked so breathless and adoring as he looked up at Nyx after each kiss, making Nyx’s heart yearn and ache for more of him. Several times Nyx had done just that, ignoring the stares of all the bigoted people walking by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last tree was easily the most beautiful of them, and for the photo Nyx had opted to wrap his arm around Prompto’s waist and hoist him into the air so that they were standing side by side and shoulder to shoulder. Prompto smiled in wild delight and took several photos, one of which was them kissing. Nyx wondered if people thought they looked like a picture perfect couple. He felt like they were, and it was the first time he had felt that way towards anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they had seen all the trees along the path, Nyx took Prompto to an unassuming diner that he was certain was low-key enough not to cause him any anxiety. He had been careful in selecting the best place where they could be together with little intrusion. It was also a Galahdian style diner, a place that Nyx wanted Prompto to try so he could experience a taste of his home. Prompto seemed only excited to try it, and even more excited as he kept glancing down at the gift that he brought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you said that being with me was enough,” Prompto began after they had a lengthy conversation about the arts, something that Nyx couldn’t discuss enough of but never really had anyone to have a decent conversation with about it. Pelna sometimes engaged him, but he usually said he was paid to talk about art at the university and didn’t want to do it in his free time either. “But I did want to get you something. I’m sorry if it’s an egotistical gift or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto handed the gift to Nyx, blushing bright red, and he looked at the beautiful silver and gold wrapping. It looked like Prompto spent a lot of time on it. When he opened it, he stared in wide eyed disbelief. It was a photo in a frame of the Insomnian skyline during the winter. It was similar to the one Nyx had fallen in love with at the gallery opening, but it was also very different. There was snow on the rooftops in the city, and everything looked pristine and beautiful. It was softer somehow, and this photo was in color instead of black and white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gorgeous,” Nyx breathed. He looked up at Prompto with a smile on his face, feeling an overwhelming amount of awe and desire for him. “This is perfect. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an original too,” Prompto offered. “So if you end up hating it or secretly hate it then you can sell it. You’re the only one with a copy of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx was stunned. Not only had Promtpo gifted him one of his pieces, but it was one no one else had? Did he take the photo for him specifically? “Thank you. I will treasure this forever.” He looked at the gift he had gotten Prompto and suddenly felt foolish. “Mine is a bit lame in comparison.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt it,” Prompto said excitedly as Nyx took the gift and handed it to him. It was wrapped in a blue wrapping paper with white snowflakes on it. “I’ve never received a gift for the winter solstice before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Nyx asked in surprise. “It’s nothing much, honestly. I just couldn’t think of the best thing to give you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto didn’t seem to be listening, though. He opened the gift and stared at it in surprise, almost like he was in awe of it. He took out the black scarf with silver script running the edges of it like a border. “It’s beautiful,” Prompto whispered as he looked at the script. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thou art more lovely and more temperate</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nyx recited. He recited the entire sonnet for him, and Prompto only seemed enraptured as he spoke. “It’s one of Shakespeare’s most famous sonnets. It is also believed to have been written for a man. And every time I think of this sonnet, I think that he must have been thinking of someone like you. I’m sorry it’s not something better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto blushed brightly, and he immediately wrapped the scarf around his neck. “I love it, Nyx. I really do. I’m going to wear this as much as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Nyx replied with a relieved smile. “To be honest… I got one for myself as well. So we could have matching scarves for cooler days. I know it must be hard to keep your relationship a secret and to have rules where we can’t see each other on campus. But I wanted you and I to have something so when we wear it together or separately, we know that we are thinking of each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto stared at Nyx, tears in his eyes. Nyx started to panic internally at first, thinking that he might have done something wrong. But then when Prompto spoke, his heart ached for an entirely different reason. “Is it too soon to tell you that I love you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Nyx’s turn to feel tears in his eyes. He reached out to Prompto, and Prompto interlaced his fingers as he held his hand. “No, it’s not too soon. I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you, Prompto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent for a time, both of them just thinking about the fact that they had found each other and were starting to pull each other out of their loneliness and into their love. When the silence broke by the waitress bringing them the bill, they opted to pay and leave for the rest of the night. On the way back, they walked hand in hand, Prompto’s head resting on Nyx’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… Do you want to come back to my place with me?” Nyx offered. Prompto looked up at him in surprise. “To relax with me and watch a movie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not… I’m not ready for sex yet,” Prompto pointed out. Nyx looked at him and the way he averted his gaze and realized that Prompto was likely a virgin. It didn’t matter. That wasn’t what Nyx was asking for anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too soon for us to have sex. I agree. And I know most people invite others back to say it’s not for sex then try. I won’t do that. It’s purely just to spend more time with you. If you fall asleep there then I won’t take advantage.” Nyx wanted Prompto to feel completely comfortable with him, and that meant honoring his choices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prompto replied quietly. “That sounds really nice then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx was ecstatic. He took Prompto back to his place, acutely aware of how bare it was in comparison to most places. Prompto didn’t seem to mind. He took off his coat, hat, and gloves but left his scarf on. Nyx found it immensely attractive, and he did have to admit that having sex with Prompto was something on his mind, but he was goig to honor Prompto’s pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down on the couch, Prompto’s head resting on Nyx’s chest as Nyx wrapped his arm around Prompto and held him close. As they put on a bad movie, pointing out all the ways it was horrible and laughing with each other, Nyx felt a sense of contentment that he hadn’t felt since long before the war. He wondered if Prompto felt it too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At one point, Nyx kissed Prompto, then Prompto kissed him back. It was a passionate and nearly desperate kiss from them both, something that they were both clearly longing for since they couldn’t be so passionate in public. Nyx still didn’t take advantage, and when they were done they resumed watching the television.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Prompto fell asleep in his arms, and Nyx carried him to bed and climbed in with him. It took awhile for Nyx to fall asleep. He wasn’t used to having someone else in his bed, let alone someone he loved. He watched as Prompto slept, reaching out to caress his hair in his sleep. With a deep sigh, Prompto curled his body against Nyx’s, automatically responding to the touch. It was then that Nyx could fall asleep. He never slept so well in his life. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nyx meets Prompto's friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After their first date, Nyx got into a habit of meeting Prompto after work almost daily. He would go with him on his location scouting, and every time Prompto asked him if he was bored, Nyx would emphatically say no. It was the truth, too. Nyx loved seeing how Prompto had to sometimes contort his body into an awkward position to get a shot that he couldn’t even tell was better than the standard view until the photo was already taken and Prompto showed him the difference. There was no depth to the talent that Prompto had, and Nyx was always excited to see what he could do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They also went on dates frequently. Nyx at first offered to pay for them all, but Prompto declined and said that he made a decent living from his photos. He never had a reason to spend the gil until now. For some reason, one which Nyx was wholly uncertain of, he felt very pleased at such a statement. It was as if perhaps he was worth his time and effort. He had never been with anyone’s time and effort like that before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dates that they went on were usually planned by Nyx. It wasn’t for lack of trying on Prompto’s part. Usually Prompto would present an idea for where they could go, and Nyx had already bought the tickets for it. At some point Prompto asked him if he had read his mind, but Nyx assured him that he was just thinking of places they could both mutually enjoy. So far, Nyx’s favorite place out of all of them was the aquarium. Prompto’s eyes shimmered the most there, his expression the most beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx didn’t think that he could fall further in love with Prompto, yet the more and more he found out about him, the more and more he fell in love. Each moment he was with him was like a new moment, even though there were some days just like the day before. It didn’t matter to Nyx. Every moment with him was beautiful. It only made Nyx even more in love with Prompto when he admitted that his favorite thing to do was just to sit in the park with him and listen to him read to him. Nyx joked that he should sit in on his class, but Prompto would only blush and say that he would if he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the only thing that was an issue, at first at least. Nyx had a conversation with the student who had traded letters, catching them in their relationship before it even began. Luckily, Nyx was able to explain it as helping another student with research since he couldn’t come to office hours. She seemed to buy it, but there was a persistence to her that Nyx didn’t like. So he made sure to establish that he would never be interested in her, telling her that he was gay. She immediately apologized and backed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only other issue they had was that a lot of their time during the day was spent trying to make sure that they avoided each other. Now that they were dating, Nyx felt like he saw Prompto everywhere. It was the same for Prompto. Prompto asked at one point if Nyx was trying to find him, but Nyx swore he wasn’t. That’s when he discovered that Prompto was Pelna’s student. That created a conflict, to say the least. But Nyx managed to navigate it, and they compared schedules to make sure they didn’t intertwine or overlap. It worked out from there, and the only communication Nyx received from Prompto during the day were his texts and the occasional poetry line he would drop off in the folder on the classroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx loved that Prompto did that, primarily because he had taken up looking up poetry that Nyx recommended online or in the library then would tell him what his favorite quotes were. Sometimes he would get too excited and tell him directly. Other times he would leave it in the folder. Either way, Prompto would always talk to him excitedly about the poetry, and he had recently taken up working on a new portfolio based on the poetry Nyx had shared with him. Nyx didn’t dare say how happy that made him, but he ended up kissing Prompto for such a long time that he was pretty sure he made it clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were able to find a comfortable place for them in their relationship, Nyx found himself happy for the first time in a long time. They were spending more and more time together, and Nyx knew it was only a matter of time before he asked Prompto to move in. It was a dangerous question, but Nyx had recently discovered that as long as Prompto never took one of his courses then it may just end up being okay for them to date. They spent several months just enjoying the bliss of their relationship though, even though Nyx was increasingly thinking of sex with Prompto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Prompto wasn’t interested. Nyx knew he was. But Nyx had a feeling that Prompto was a virgin, that he was afraid of what might happen, that he had been as nervous as Nyx was his first time. Nyx had expressed to him several times that he didn’t mind if they took it slow or if Prompto decided later on that he wanted to experiment with someone else. Prompto seemed to hate the thought of having sex with someone else, and he quickly declined the offer. Nyx didn’t want him to feel like he was missing out. Prompto said he wasn’t generally interested in it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were plenty of times that Nyx and Prompto had certainly gotten close to the point of having sex. Makeout sessions that led to Nyx caressing every inch of Prompto’s body, with his hand and his tongue. Prompto reciprocating in kind. They had even gotten to the point that Nyx was able to use a toy on Prompto to help him get used to the sensation, something that seemed to give him quite a bit of pleasure. But not sex. Nyx did want to have sex with Prompto, but it wasn’t something he was going to push. Prompto had his own pace, and even if he decided to never have sex in his life, Nyx would respect it. He loved Prompto, and that was enough for him to take it slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first shock to their relationship came when Prompto and Nyx went for a walk in the park after having a fairly decent dinner at another low-key place. Nyx made sure there weren’t any students in the park at that time of night before holding onto Prompto’s hand. It felt comforting, warm, and natural. Even though spring was already fast approaching them, the nighttime was still chilly, and he kept close to Prompto to keep him warm. Nyx noticed that Prompto was so thin that he got cold very easily. Several times, Nyx had wrapped his arms around him just for the sake of keeping him warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friends are growing suspicious,” Prompto said quietly, broaching a topic that he was clearly anxious to discuss. He had been nervous all evening, jumpier than usual. “I was wondering if it would be okay to talk to them about you. I know we’re supposed to keep it a secret, but I trust them, and I know they won’t tell anyone if I ask them not to. If I don’t then they might host an intervention for me soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx considered it. When Prompto said his friends were trustworthy, he believed him. Prompto wasn’t one to lie, and if he did then Nyx could see the lie on his face. It’s how he figured out what Prompto liked and didn’t like. Being raised in an abusive household had taken a toll on him, and he often had trouble declining or making a decision, leaving Nyx to do it for him. Luckily, Nyx could read his expressions better than he thought possible, and he was usually able to pick the choice Prompto wanted. It also helped that they had the same taste in a lot of things, from food to pasttimes to music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Nyx said as he gave his hand a squeeze. “If you trust them then so do I. I want you to be comfortable with us, and one day we won’t have to hide the relationship at all. If you think it’s time, then I trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Prompto said with a loving smile up at Nyx. It made Nyx’s heart ache. He double checked to make sure no one was around before he kissed Prompto, his tongue leaving traces around the inside of Prompto’s lips. When he pulled away, Prompto was blushing. Nyx definitely liked that about him. He wore his emotions on his sleeve. “Have you told your friends about us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx shook his head. “I haven’t. Mainly because Crowe and Libertus can’t keep a secret to save their lives. And Pelna is your professor. One day I’ll tell them, but until I know that we’re safe in our relationship, that neither of us will be hurt for the university to know, I will have to keep it a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” Prompto replied, even though he looked down at his feet like he was hurt by the thought. Nyx understood why, though. To him, they weren’t doing anything wrong. They were just in a happy relationship and deserved a chance at happiness. But Nyx understood what it meant for a professor to sleep with a student, and until he was sure it was okay, he wasn’t going to say anything. Once he did, he would tell the entire world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m working on seeing if the university can acknowledge our relationship,” Nyx explained quietly. Prompto looked at him in surprise, his eyes wide and beautiful in his shock. “If they approve it then we can move ahead like any other normal couple… including you moving into my apartment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto gasped and looked at Nyx excitedly. “Can I? Really? That sounds amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx loved how excited Prompto was to move in with him. It made his stomach churn and his heart flutter in a way that only made him excited for the future. This was the first of many times of excitement that Nyx hadn’t experienced in a long time. Prompto brought a light to his world that he never expected to feel, and it was different from the other bright moments in his life. There was something pure about it, real, and deep. It was more than just a sibling’s love for another or a friend’s love. This was true and inexorably love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we can even find our own place to live?” Nyx offered with a smile. “It’s been a while since I really cared about my apartment and where I live since I don’t like being there. The loneliness just brings up all the bad memories. Maybe we can start fresh with our own place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is great!” Prompto nearly shouted. He shrank back into himself with a blush, an automatic reaction whenever he behaved in a way that his father wouldn’t have approved of, but Nyx loved it. He loved his excitement and enthusiasm. “Can I start looking for places? Send me a budget and I’ll start looking so we can figure out what we both like and don’t like and find something that we both love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx laughed, pulling Prompto into a tight hug. Prompto rested his head against Nyx’s chest, and he just took a moment to feel his warmth. It was so intoxicating that Nyx knew he couldn’t get enough of him. If he spent every waking moment with him, he doubted that he would get tired of it. Prompto kept the nightmares at bay, he kept his worry to a minimum. All save for one. He was terrified of losing Prompto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll send you the details,” Nyx replied. He felt Prompto’s arms around his waist, tucked inside his leather jacket so there was less clothing between them. As much as he tried not to, Nyx couldn’t help but imagine what it was like to have Prompto’s arms around him while they were having sex. “It’s getting late. We should get back so you can explain what’s going on to your friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Prompto said with a nod. Before he could completely pull away, though, Nyx kissed him, a gentle and tender kiss full of love and admiration. When he pulled back, Prompto was blushing and smiling. Nyx couldn’t help but smile in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Nyx offered as he took Prompto’s hand. They turned around and began to head back in the same direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx hummed softly, wildly off key, as they walked in an otherwise peaceful silence. Prompto rested his head against Nyx’s arm, smiling as if Nyx was singing far better than he actually was. This was love. It was the first time he was this happy, ever. If he could make it last, then he would do everything he possibly could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto sat down in his dorm room nervously on his bed, looking at his friends as he fidgeted with his hands. Gladio and Noctis sat on Noctis’s bed side by side, holding hands like they always did. Ignis sat next to Prompto, his arms folded across his chest and one leg crossed over the other. Ravus couldn’t make it due to a test coming up. There was no doubt that Ignis would tell him what Prompto was about to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I talked to him,” Prompto said as he stared down at his hands. He didn’t want to see their reactions. He knew what he was doing and wasn’t going to back down. It was different with Nyx. He was sure of it. It was true love, real and passionate, but also cool and comfortable. “We both agreed that it should be okay to tell you. Since you guys know how to keep a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we know how to keep a secret,” Ignis muttered. Prompto shrunk back a bit. It was obvious that they were all annoyed that he hadn’t told them sooner. After all, Prompto and Nyx had been dating for four months. “We’re your best friends. Your family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Prompto replied immediately. “But we both initially agreed to keep quiet about it. I’m dating… Well his name is Nyx Ulric. Ravus might know him. He’s a professor of literature here. I’ve never had a class with him. We just kind of met by accident at the gallery opening that Noctis and I went to last year. We hit it off then found out later. Tried not to date, but we fell in love, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re dating a professor here?!” Noctis asked incredulously. Prompto shushed him, but Noctis looked more than a little upset. “Prompto, why didn’t you tell us?! How old is he?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… thirty two,” Prompto replied nervously. That garnered surprised looks from all of them. “I really like him, guys… He’s-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking advantage of you,” Gladio pointed out, making Prompto’s heart all. He was hoping they would understand. “The guy is clearly some art nut who seduced you then used it to his advantage and took his time manipulating you to make you believe he loves you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you guys think,” Prompto said calmly, keeping his eyes fixed on his hands, one neatly folded in the other. “It’s nothing that I haven’t thought of a million times myself. What do I have to do to prove it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to meet him,” they all said at the exact same time. Ignis was the one who continued. “Prompto, we are not doubting you or your judgment. But you have spent a lot of time alone. We don’t want someone to take advantage of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, let me text him.” Prompto was a bit angry about the situation. He wanted them to just accept Nyx and move on. As much as he understood their shock, he wanted them to trust him a little bit more to be able to tell the difference between love and lust. He texted Nyx and immediately got a response back. “He says that this Friday is a good time for us all to get together for dinner at his place. Is that good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Noctis said, although he looked angry. “I’m really upset you didn’t tell me, Prompto. I thought we were friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are,” Prompto insisted, looking at Noctis with pleading eyes. “You are the first people I told. I wanted to make sure this wasn’t a fluke before I told anyone, you know. I know how people can take advantage, and I wanted to make sure of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be sure?” Gladio asked pointedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I love him for one,” Prompto replied, feeling more than a bit defensive. “And Nyx asked me to move in with him. There’s no way he’s trying to manipulate me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He could be doing it for your gil,” Noctis offered immediately. “It’s happened. You are making gil now because of your photography skills. You probably make more than he does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He isn’t using me for my money,” Prompto said, just as quickly. “You’ll see. When you meet him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ended the conversation there. This was exactly what Prompto was worried about, what he was afraid of. He loved his best friends, his chosen family, but he knew they would have been skeptical since the beginning. Prompto wanted to wait until he knew it was something real before introducing them to Nyx. Their anger would go away. Prompto knew he wouldn’t end up heartbroken. He knew the signs of abuse better than they did. Nyx was the opposite of that, if anything. And he definitely would have started showing the warning signs by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the week passed by with too much tension. Noctis was mad at Prompto, and Gladio and Ignis were at the very least irritated. Ravus actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>congratulated</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, telling him that many students had a crush on Nyx, and he was the only one who captured his attention. Prompto didn’t know whether to be pleased by that fact or jealous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Friday came, Prompto was eager to get it over with. He gave the guys the address to meet him at then went quickly to Nyx’s place to help him with dinner. Not exactly helpful in the kitchen, Prompto ended up relegated to setting the dinner table and then waiting. He loved watching Nyx cook, knowing that he was likely just as nervous as Prompto was. Yet, he held himself well, conducted himself as he always did, and often stopped for a moment to give Prompto a kiss or two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell rang, making Prompto jump as he helped Nyx set the food on the table. It truly looked delicious, and Nyx had prepared a wonderful array of meat, vegetables, and even a dessert for when they were done. Nervously, Prompto made his way to the door and opened it, hoping that his friends would be at least a little amicable. When he opened the door he was relieved to see that the three of them were wearing decent clothes and brought a bottle of wine, a clear sign that they were at least taking it seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is for you two,” Ignis said as he offered the bottle of wine while they stepped into the apartment. “Ravus couldn’t make it. He’s going to a study group for finals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understandable,” Prompto replied. He closed the door and stood halfway in between Nyx and the others. Nyx was nervously waiting with a polite smile on his face, clearly just as nervous as he was. “Umm… Nyx these are my best friends. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio. Ravus is another, but he wasn’t able to make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s very nice to meet you,” Nyx said as he extended a hand outward to each of them. Prompto was very much aware that Noctis didn’t take his hand and shake it while the others did. “Well, dinner is ready if you’d all like to have a seat. Prompto told me no green vegetables, so I tried to avoid that for you, Noctis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hhmph,” Noctis replied. They sat down at the table, Prompto occupying the space to Nyx’s left while Noctis sat across from him, glaring at them both. Gladio sat next to Noctis and Ignis sat next to Prompto. Nyx was at the head of the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate in silence until Nyx broke the ice, talking to them about things that gradually got them to open up. Even Noctis couldn’t help but open up when Nyx started talking about how Prompto had introduced him to a few video games. It seemed to do the trick, especially when he told them how </span>
  <em>
    <span>King’s Knight </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a game specifically for his friends and he wanted to keep that separate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When dessert came around, though, it was a different story. The conversation shifted as Nyx served up cake and ice cream, trying to make it a jovial affair. Yet the energy in the room had become noticeably tense, and Prompto knew that this was the part he wasn’t looking forward to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re dating Prompto,” Ignis began, trying to carefully introduce the topic. “Forgive us for our speculation, but we’re a bit worried about how this may be an attempt to take advantage of him. He is not only young and a student, but he also has a bright future ahead of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand your concerns,” Nyx replied with a nod. “It took me a while to reconcile those facts as well as admitting my feelings towards him.” Nyx grabbed Prompto’s hand and squeezed it tightly in reassurance. Prompto smiled back at him nervously. “At the end of the day, I realized that I had fallen in love with Prompto and couldn’t let that go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or his money,” Noctis accused him. “You know he’s a talented photographer and makes a good amount of money from it. You could just be in it for the long haul because you know he’s going to be more famous than he already is one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could,” Nyx replied with a nod. “But I’m not. I’m not going to lie. I’ve admired Prompto’s photography since he started becoming a big name in the scene. His photographs are widely inaccessible to me, at least the originals, because I cannot afford them. But I also do not take advantage of that fact. I am content to separate Prompto from P. Argentum. Even if he didn’t have such talent, I know I would love him the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you love him?” Gladio asked pointedly. “I mean, we all know why we love him as a brother. Why do you love him as a lover?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto couldn’t help but take offense to that question. It was as if Gladio was saying that he wasn’t good enough to be someone’s lover, or perhaps he was too damaged to date anyone. Nyx seemed to notice the shift in him, and he looked to his friends with a colder smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we connect with each other in more ways than one,” Nyx explained simply. “We both understand what trauma feels like, what hurt and loss feel like. And we connect on most things. The things we don’t connect on are small things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about marriage?” Ignis asked. “Do you want to marry him some day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we get to that point,” Nyx replied honestly. Prompto looked at him in pleasant surprise. “I do believe that from the first moment I saw him I knew that we were going to be different. He makes me happy and hopeful for the future for the first time in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto felt a hush come over him as he looked at Nyx. They had discussed how they loved each other, how they were happier than ever before, but nothing compared to an admission like this. It was something that they both somehow already knew, but it was different hearing it aloud. And it was much different hearing him say it to a group of people. Not just any people. His best friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not convinced,” Noctis said finally after a long silence. Prompto looked at him, suddenly much angrier than before. “I think he’s just using you, Prom. No offense, but also full offense. You say all the right things, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough,” Prompto said angrily, cutting Noctis off. Noctis stared at him in shock. “Nyx and I are in love. You seem to forget that when we make a decision, we make it as a couple. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> chose not to say anything because we had to protect each other. I wanted to make sure that Nyx didn’t get fired, and he wanted to make sure I wasn’t targeted. You know how people hate me here for being from Niflheim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t tell us,” Noctis argued, looking at him angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t want to have this reaction earlier on in the relationship!” Prompto pointed out. “You would’ve been just as bad, if not worse! And I might have listened too. I didn’t want that because I know there’s something different between us. I can feel it. You might think I’m crazy, but it’s not like we’ve even had sex or anything yet. Nyx respects me, Noctis. He respects me and he loves me. Can’t you just be happy for me? If I fail and fall flat on my face, then at least I can say I tried. But I’d rather try then be alone and without him. Why can’t I have the same thing that you and Gladio have? Or Ignis and Ravus? Because I’m traumatized? Why can’t you just accept that I have someone now too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a prolonged silence in the room. Nyx held onto Prompto’s hand tightly, but Prompto wasn’t going to back down. He never got this upset about anything, and it likely came as a shock to everyone. Usually he was more concerned about hurting others than standing up for himself. Not this time. This time, he was going to stand his ground. This was something he wanted more than anything. And he wasn’t going to let Nyx go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that…” Noctis began, but he stopped. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Prom. I’m worried about you, but you’re right. You have every right to date someone you love. I guess I was just upset that you didn’t tell us… but you’re right. I would’ve reacted the same. I just… I don’t want you to get hurt, especially because you’ve been so hurt in the past.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are all worried,” Ignis commented. “It’s something we all hold onto because we consider you like a brother to us. But you are right. We need to give you two a chance to flourish instead of instigating your failure. We are truly happy for you, Prompto. Both of you. We were selfish and only thinking about things from our point of view.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re sorry,” Gladio said, looking between them. “Really. It’s easy to forget that you are invested in this when we’re only thinking about how you’ll get hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t plan on hurting him,” Nyx reassured them. “There’s no guarantee in life, but if things continue like they are, I imagine we’ll have many happy years together. Something about being with him feels natural.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that how you guys feel?” Prompto asked them. When they all nodded, he looked at Nyx with a smile. “When I’m with him I feel the same. I don’t feel like I’m going to get hurt. There’s only joy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell into a silence after that, one that left the three reflecting on their relationship. That’s when Prompto realized that he told them that he and Nyx hadn’t had sex yet. He looked at Nyx, thinking about how much he wanted to be with him intimately, and he blushed bright red. Nyx looked at him in questioning, until he seemed to get it. He smiled and winked at Prompto, making it worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think now that the evening has come to a natural conclusion, we should consider leaving them to discuss everything,” Ignis offered. They had all periodically eaten some of the dessert, but mostly they had left it untouched. “I would like to connect with you both again. Perhaps on a group date? That way we can start fresh and you won’t see such an ugly side of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds nice,” Nyx replied with a smile. They all got up from the table, and Prompto and Nyx nervously showed them to the door. Nyx put his hand on the small of Prompto’s back supportively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to move in with him?” Noctis asked him as Ignis and Gladio stepped out into the hall of the apartment complex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eventually,” Prompto replied with a nod. He looked at Nyx and smiled, still blushing. “The same way I imagine you and Gladio getting a place of your own one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fast to be considering all that right now,” Gladio pointed out. Whether he was talking to Prompto or Noctis, he couldn’t say. Noctis seemed to pick up on that too, and the conversation suddenly shifted from Prompto to Gladio. Gladio realized his mistake, and he gave Noctis a sheepish grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We look forward to the next time,” Ignis said with a polite smile. “Thank you for having us over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a problem. I’m happy to have met you all.” Nyx closed the door with a final goodbye from them, and Prompto immediately deflated, letting out a long sigh. Nyx wrapped his arms around Prompto and held him close, and Prompto reciprocated, his hands clutching onto Nyx’s shirt as he wrapped his arms wrapped around him. “It went better than I expected, honestly. And I’m so proud of you for standing up for yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Prompto said quietly. He felt so comfortable in Nyx’s arms that it feels far more natural than anything he had ever felt before. Slowly, Prompto reached up and kissed Nyx, grateful when Nyx tilted his head down and easily kissed him back. Prompto wrapped his arms around Nyx’s neck and continued to kiss him fervently while he lifted Prompto off the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto wrapped his legs around Nyx’s waist, shivering in delight when Nyx’s hands wandered down to his backside and gripped it tightly. They continued to kiss as Nyx walked them towards the bedroom, and Prompto knew this was the moment. He was ready. If anything, he felt like they were overdue for this. There was so much fear that he had in his life, but being with Nyx was not one of them. If anything his fear was gradually falling away the more and more he was with Nyx.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Nyx asked before he entered the bedroom. He looked at Prompto with eyes of such desire that Prompto only hoped Nyx could see his own need for him. “I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Prompto said with a nod. “I don’t know why I hesitated this long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything has its time,” Nyx encouraged him. He kissed Prompto and continued to the bedroom, laying Prompto gently on the bed before pressing his body into him. Prompto gasped and moaned into Nyx’s lips and tongue when he felt Nyx’s length against his. They were both hard and ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx was nothing but tender as he took off Prompto’s shirt then his pants. Prompto was embarrassed at first and closed his eyes, but a short time later he felt Nyx’s palm pressed against his cheek in comfort. When his eyes fluttered open, he saw Nyx, naked and beautiful in front of him. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Nyx naked, but it felt different. Looking at him, there was an energy to him that was more passionate, like he was dripping in desire and had only been waiting for the chance to be with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything about him was beautiful, from his rock hard abs, to his body hair, to his hard cock. Prompto was tempted to take Nyx into his mouth, or maybe his hands, but he didn’t get the chance. Nyx climbed on top of Prompto and began to stroke their cocks together, both of them moaning in tandem. Shock after shock of pleasure went through Prompto, his back arching at how good it felt just to have Nyx’s cock against his. There was a friction between them that made him feel so good. Yet he wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx,” Prompto moaned as he clutched onto him tightly. “Hngh. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx took direction from that, and he moved quickly, grabbing something from his bedside table drawer. Prompto saw that one was a condom and the other was lubricant. Nyx lathered his fingers in the lubricant then looked at Prompto with a smile that made Prompto blush. It was the same smile he used during any sexually intimate moment they had. It was desire, passion, lust, and love. Prompto didn’t doubt that he gave Nyx a very similar look, albeit more timid. After all, Nyx had far more experience than he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn over Prompto,” Nyx instructed, his voice beckoning him to listen. “It’ll be easier for your first time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, unable to say much, both excited and nervous for what was going to transpire. When he flipped over on his stomach, he rested his head on the pillow as Nyx grabbed his hips and kept his ass higher in the air. Just a simple touch from Nyx as he caressed his ass was enough to make him moan. Every touch from him felt like fire and ice within lightning. It was the first time Prompto felt any such desire before. Nyx was the only person he ever really thought about having sex with someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx inserted one finger then two into Prompto, making him gasp and moan from the pressure. It was something that Nyx had helped him get used to, something that no longer caused him pain but only pleasure. Nyx said there was no guarantees for sex, but they had worked on different sized plugs, and Prompto had been able to work it up to the largest. He anticipated that it wouldn’t hurt as much as it would otherwise. And right now it felt very, very good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx,” Prompto moaned his name, his hips twitching in response to his fingers pulsating in and out of him. “More… I want more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will once I’m pretty sure you’re stretched,” Nyx said with a chuckle of laughter. Prompto whimpered a bit, and then it turned to even louder moans as Nyx reached around and stroked his cock lightly, teasingly. When Nyx was satisfied, he took his fingers out and put the condom on. “Tell me if this hurts, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Prompto managed to utter, his excitement and readiness taking over his nerves. He felt Nyx’s cock against his entrance and let out a low gasp as he gently inserted himself into him. Prompto moaned, from both pain and pleasure, and felt a pressure within him that he had never felt before. Nyx moaned with him, but he was still for a time so that Prompto could adjust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to move now,” Nyx advised. “Is that okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Prompto managed, his breath catching in his throat. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know that he was going to beg Nyx for more, but as he adjusted to Nyx’s girth, his body and mind only turned to the waves of pleasure he felt. It didn’t hurt, not really, and the preparation that they had done had helped really well. Nyx began to rock in and out of Prompto, gentle and giving. Each thrust was met with a moan from Prompto, his body coming alive with each jolt of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx,” Prompto moaned his name over and over again. He gripped the sheets tightly, his body aching for more. It wasn’t enough. He needed all of Nyx, and he needed him fast. “More. Harder. Please. It feels so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx gripped Prompto’s hips tightly. Before Nyx could answer his request, Prompto rocked back and forth, trying to convince Nyx that he wanted more. Nyx moaned, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. It felt so good to Prompto that he could feel the precum oozing out onto the bed. At that, Nyx complied and began to thrust in and out of Prompto with more force, hitting his prostate over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Nyx moaned his name as they rocked back and forth in tandem, their bodies begging for climax. “You feel so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hngh,” Prompto moaned. Nyx’s thrusts were hard and fast and Prompto felt a new sensation pooling deep within him. “More. More. Nyx.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx thrust in and out of Prompto hard. Prompto felt like he was on the edge, and Nyx stroked his cock to help him there. Prompto cried out in pleasure as Nyx hit his prostate once more, and Prompto came, his mind turning to white hot bliss as his body felt like every nerve ending was coming alive and thrumming with energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing just behind him, Nyx stopped rocking in and out of him. They were panting, both of them spent but feeling the high that came with sex. Prompto had never experienced anything like that before. He decided that he wanted it more but only with Nyx. Anything intimate without him was a fruitless endeavor. Nyx was so wonderful, he felt so good, that Prompto didn’t want to go anywhere. He wanted to be with him as long as he could. Hopefully forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Nyx asked him, pulling out gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Prompto breathed. “It felt amazing. You were right about the plugs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx smiled and kissed him before helping him clean up, including changing the sheets before bed. Tired but elated, both of them crawled into bed. Prompto faced Nyx as he put his arm around him, holding him tightly. They kissed for a while, discussed how it felt, and then Prompto felt himself drifting off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Prompto wasn’t exactly happy about how his friends reacted, he did know that he could rest assured that they would be his chosen family still. But now he had Nyx, heart, mind, body, and soul. Prompto wasn’t going to let that go. If anything, he looked forward to the day where he could be public in his relationship with Nyx and move in with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything felt right with Nyx. He had never experienced that before anywhere, much less than with another person. As he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Prompto thought about how they were going to have a long and happy future together. He really hoped so to the point that he wondered what it would be like to be able to marry Nyx. One day, maybe. For now, he was just going to sleep in Nyx’s arms and dream of sweet things.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fatal Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The worst kind of misunderstanding occurs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spring was rapidly approaching. While Nyx certainly enjoyed the winter and fall far more than spring and summer, he found himself delighting in the way everything was renewed. It was the first time that spring didn’t make him think of what he lost. Rather, he thought of what he had. It didn’t hurt that Prompto was able to find beauty in everything, his photography bringing a sense of renewal and rekindled joy to the world. His pieces were recently kinder, softer, more romantic. Yet they were even more popular than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the past month, Prompto had been diligently working on a new piece for a new gallery showing. He would spend hours at Nyx’s apartment, lost in his work, picking out minute details as he went through photo after photo, discarding an image based on something that Nyx couldn’t see. It was something that Nyx loved, though, because Prompto would eventually tell him what he was looking for and explain it with such enthusiasm that Nyx couldn’t help but listen and be enamored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At times he would apologize for ranting, and Nyx had a feeling that was leftover from either living with his father or he found that most people didn’t want to listen to him ranting about his photography. Nyx didn’t mind at all. He loved to hear what Prompto had to say, no matter how small of a detail it might be. When Prompto paid him the same courtesy, listening in rapt attention to his rants about poetry, his discussions about literature, and his exasperations with the classes he was teaching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Increasingly, Prompto was spending more and more time at Nyx’s place. It was comforting to Nyx, and he often found that his nightmares were kept at bay whenever Prompto spent the night in his arms. As they spent more time together, Nyx couldn’t help but notice two things. The first was that he wanted Prompto to move in with him. He wanted to live with him, and the more time he spent with him the more time he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx also noticed that the more time he spent with Prompto, the less time he spent in his flashbacks, in his past, suffering from the effects of war and losing his home and family. It wasn’t that he had forgotten. In fact, it was the opposite. Prompto and Nyx often found themselves trading stories, talking about their pasts that others couldn’t possibly understand, yet somehow they could both relate to it. The nights that they did have nightmares, they held each other through it. There were some nights that Nyx held Prompto, but there were others that Prompto held Nyx. They were both there for each other in a way they had never had anyone before. They were a perfect fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something that was getting in the way of him asking Prompto to move in, though. The first was the obvious. He had to get permission to date Prompto from the university. They had to prove that they were in a relationship together, that Nyx wasn’t taking advantage of Prompto as a professor. If not, then Prompto ran the risk of expulsion and Nyx ran the risk of being fired. It was a difficult call, but Prompto had told him that he was ready to take the leap at the start of spring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they went to a council meeting, hand in hand, and both of them stood firm during a lengthy interview process. Pelna was there to advocate for Nyx, and Noctis was there to advocate for Prompto. It came as a surprise to Nyx that Noctis would be so supportive, but Prompto didn’t seem surprised at all. The way he explained it, Noctis was worried about losing his best friend. When Prompto proved that he wasn’t going anywhere as his friend, Noctis changed his mind and became very supportive of their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The interview process was too lengthy for it to make sense to Nyx. Teaching at a prestigious university, he couldn’t help but think about the number of students who may have been taken advantage of in the past, making these interviews necessary. Yet they both got through it, and by the end of the meeting, the university had given them permission to date without repercussion. They celebrated by taking out Pelna and Noctis as a thank you. Then they retired to the apartment and spent the night in each other’s arms. Prompto felt so good beneath Nyx’s touch that he felt like he was almost a drug to him. He couldn’t get enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was just one thing that Nyx had to do to make their relationship entirely public. He had to tell Libertus and Crowe. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to or that he didn’t try. Nyx had discussed it with Prompto, and they had both agreed that it was best to wait until the university knew about their relationship and were okay with it. Now that time had come, and Nyx had tried to broach the topic with Libertus and Crowe so many times. They were so focused on the baby coming up that there was little time for much else, and every time Nyx began to talk about Prompto, the subject came back to the baby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx felt more than a little guilty about it. Out of all the times he tried to tell them, it felt like he was making excuse after excuse to Prompto why he was unable to tell them the times that he saw them. Prompto was understanding, gentle, kind. He would just tell him that there was always next time, but Nyx could see the worries in his eyes. Nyx promised him that he was not ashamed of him, that he didn’t feel a reason to hide their relationship. Crowe and Libertus were notoriously difficult to talk to when they got wrapped up in their own lives. There was going to be a day, though, where Prompto had enough. Nyx vowed that he would tell them before that day arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halfway through the spring semester, Nyx and Prompto had found themselves in a new and comfortable routine. They didn’t have to hide their relationship anymore, so Nyx often walked Prompto to class when he could, and Prompto would often stop by before and after Nyx’s classes to say hello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was another day just like any other, and Nyx was looking forward to spending the evening with Prompto. If Prompto wasn’t in class, working on his photography, or spending time with his friends, he was usually with Nyx. Recently he had been spending more time sleeping over at Nyx’s place than in his own dorm. Nyx loved it. He loved waking up to find Prompto in his arms, to find him in the kitchen making coffee, to find a note saying that he had to go early but he would see him later. For now, though, work had to be done, and he sat at his desk grading papers. If he graded them at home, then he would just get distracted by Prompto. He found that out the hard way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on the open door, and Nyx looked up hopefully, expecting to see Prompto walking through the doors. Instead, it was Crowe and Libertus. Crowe looked very pregnant, and Libertus was smiling. They rarely visited the university, making Nyx both happy and curious about what they were doing there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Nyx,” Crowe said with a smile. “Working too much as usual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t been working as much as I usually do,” Nyx pointed out. It was the truth. He was spending more time with Prompto, which gave him a balance in his life that he didn’t have when he first met him. “What brings you here today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had a doctor’s appointment,” Libertus explained. Nyx got up and let Crowe take his seat since it was the most comfortable one in the room. She sat down with a grateful moan, her baby bump getting bigger each day. “And we had an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to get out more,” Crowe finished. “We can’t be your own source of human interaction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not,” Nyx replied. He leaned against his desk and folded his arms over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Libertus added in disbelief. “Well we’re definitely going to take you out, regardless of what you say about having someone else to talk to. I’m going to take you to the gay club downtown and we’re going to find someone for you to have sex with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Nyx asked in surprise. Of course Libertus was trying to get him laid. He needed to tell them the truth. “No. I’m not doing that. I have-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, rules we get it,” Crowe interrupted. “But you need to let go and just enjoy yourself for once in your life. Get it out of your system.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not an animal or a beast,” Nyx pointed out. He sighed. Maybe he could just go for a walk with Libertus and tell him. If he agreed and along the way he told him that he was seeing someone, then perhaps it would get him to back off. “I’ll go. For a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Libertus said with a smile. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Let’s find you a good lay so you can get it out, hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a soft gasp by the door, and Nyx looked up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Prompto was looking at him in wide eyed terror, holding something in his hands. It looked like his portfolio. What had he heard? Nyx wasn’t going to have sex with anyone else. He wasn’t going to be with anyone else. He was just going to explain to Libertus that he was in love with Prompto. But that’s clearly not what Prompto heard. He heard that Nyx was agreeing to go and find someone to fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Nyx said as he took a step towards him. Prompto stood transfixed, and he was immediately afraid that Prompto was going to run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have known,” Prompto whispered. Crowe and Libertus were staring curiously, but Nyx was focused on his lover. “They were right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto, no,” Nyx tried. Prompto took a step back, his entire body trembling. Nyx knew how it looked, and his heart was breaking. This couldn’t be how it ended. It couldn’t be. He didn’t want it to end at all. “It’s not what it looks like. Please, Prompto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Testingly, Nyx took another step forward. That’s when Prompto bolted. He took off at an incredibly fast pace, running faster than Nyx thought possible. Nyx followed him but he knew that Prompto was going to outrun him. He had to do what he could to catch up. He had to explain that he was going to tell Libertus that they were dating. This was all a terrible mistake. He needed to tell Prompto how much he cared about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto!” Nyx called out to him as Prompto started to turn the corner. He stumbled, and Nyx thought he could maybe catch up to him. Instead, he righted himself and continued on. “Prompto, wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave me alone!” Prompto called back to him, making his heart ache and feel like it was breaking into a million pieces. No, this couldn’t be it. This couldn’t be how it ended. All because of a misunderstanding. Nyx refused. He refused to let this be the end for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Prompto was too fast. At one point they were out of the building, but Prompto was smart and knew how to hide. Of course he did. He had to hide from his father growing up. Nyx lost him among a crowd of students, the last thing he saw his blond hair bobbing in and out of the students walking around the campus. Nyx stopped, gasping and panting, his hands on his knees and tears in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nyx felt his heart being torn to shreds at his own folly. He had just wanted to go with Libertus so he could explain that he was already seeing someone. They wouldn’t have listened to him otherwise since they were too fucking focused on their child. Sadness turned to anger as he made his way back to his classroom to find Crowe and Libertus speaking perplexed, hushed tones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The portfolio was still on the floor, and Nyx tearfully bent down and picked it up, flipping it open and looking through it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It Was A Love That Was More Than Love</span>
  </em>
  <span> by P. Argentum. Nyx felt a heartbreak that he never experienced before, his chest aching as it spread outwards, making his entire body shake. The photos were all inspired by quotes of poetry that Nyx had recited for him, pieces that he had pointed out as his favorites that reminded him of Prompto. The last photo in it was a photo of them together on their first date underneath a solstice tree, smiling and happy with a dedication to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just a simple script, but it was more profound than any poetry than Nyx could ever recite for him. He ran his hand over his face, trying to dry the tears that were flowing. When he looked up at Crowe and Libertus, they were staring at him in shock and confusion. He only felt anger towards them. They couldn’t just listen to him. He had to agree to something that he didn’t want to do so he could try and tell Libertus on the way there why he wasn’t interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was that?” Crowe finally asked in a low voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my fucking boyfriend,” Nyx snapped at them both. “If you two fucking listened to me for one second, then you would know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Libertus asked in disbelief. “Dude, that was your boyfriend? Isn’t he a bit young? And dramatic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you two been together?” Crowe questioned before Nyx could respond. While Libertus was perplexed, Crowe suddenly looked a lot more serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We met last year but didn’t get together until the Winter Solstice,” Nyx explained, anger and pain coursing through him. “He’s twenty, and no I don’t give a shit that he’s twelve years younger than me. I love him, and I can’t believe this happened. Maybe you two should fucking stay out of my romantic life since you care so much you interrupted me every single time I tried to tell you about him. I only agreed to go because I hoped I could just tell you and you’d finally listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit man,” Libertus offered as he ran his hand through his hair. “We’re sorry. Can we talk to him and maybe explain the situation? Let him know that you wouldn’t do that to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t answer the phone for you,” Nyx said as he tried to text Prompto then call him. It went straight to voicemail after it rang once. He tried again, this time leaving a message for him. “Prompto, please call me. I know what it looks like, but I swear I was trying to tell them that we’re dating. Please. I have your portfolio here. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later his phone went off, and he looked at it hopefully. It was a text from a number he didn’t recognize, and it came in too quickly for Nyx to know that Prompto hadn’t listened to his voicemail at all. His heart ached and his body felt like it was going to fall to shreds as he read it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh, hey this is Noctis. I<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>don’t know what you did to<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Prom, but… He said to keep<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>the portfolio and not to call <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>again. Just… Idk what you did<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>man but you almost had me <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span>fooled too. You really fucking<br/></span>
  
  <em>
    <span>destroyed him. I hope you’re <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Nyx refused to believe this was it. He had to do whatever he could to tell Prompto what he was feeling. He had to. There was no way he was going to let Libertus and Crowe destroy the only love he ever felt in his life. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let this be it. Nyx wanted to live with Prompto, to one day marry him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx?” Libertus asked as he looked at his phone in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go,” Nyx demanded, his voice trembling. “Go and leave me the fuck alone. He’s the love of my life and I’ve lost him because of you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, we’re sorry,” Libertus tried as he helped Crowe stand up. “Maybe if he’s reacting like that he’s not really worth your-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking dare finish that sentence,” Nyx said in a dangerous voice. “You don’t know anything about him. You don’t know what he’s been through. If you cared about someone other than yourselves then you’d know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re just saying this out of anger, so I’ll overlook it,” Crowe said as Libertus looked pained. “We care about you, Nyx. And we both hope you work it out with him. If he’s the love of your life then you two will find a way. Just let us know if we can help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx knew they were right. He was speaking from anger and hurt, but he didn’t care right now. Right now he was focused on trying to find a way to talk to Prompto. He had to. There was nothing else. If he didn’t have Prompto then what did he have? He had to try. No matter what happened. He had to try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx just hoped it would be enough. Prompto had a traumatic past, a history of hurt and abuse from his father. They had found a way to navigate that, but Prompto’s heart was extremely fragile. Nyx had to find a way to make amends. He had to prove to him that he hadn’t done anything to hurt him, not really. But how could he if he couldn’t even get in touch with Prompto?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to try,” Nyx whispered, clutching the portfolio tightly. “I have to try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto had spent the day in joyous ignorance, putting together the final touches of his portfolio so he could show Nyx and then submit it to the local museum. They were already asking for his next pieces, and what previews he had sent them had been even more positive than his work before he met Nyx. It made sense to him. After all, Prompto had made the portfolio with Nyx in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excited to show him the result, Prompto had decided to surprise Nyx as he graded papers in the classroom. It was something that he did from time to time, and he enjoyed seeing Nyx while he was working. Sometimes he just would sit at the windowsill and read a book or do his homework while Nyx focused on his work. It was peaceful, calm. The simple moments in his life, the small moments that people took for granted, were moments that Prompto treasured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were voices drifting out of the classroom as Prompto approached it, and he heard the sound of a man and a woman speaking with Nyx. They were talking to Nyx about something that Prompto couldn’t quite make out until he got closer. When he heard them mentioning sex and getting Nyx laid, Prompto thought that for sure he was just going to decline and say that he was in a relationship. It had to be Libertus and Crowe he was talking to, and this was the perfect moment to tell him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Prompto stood in the doorway and heard Nyx agree to go with him. He saw him being comforted by his friend, promising that he would find Nyx a good lay. There was an aching in his heart as his world crashed in around him, a panic and a fear that made him wonder if everything they had been through had been a lie. Had his friends been right all along? Was Nyx just taking advantage of him from the beginning? Why was he agreeing to go when they had each other? Had he been cheating all this time?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto stared at Nyx as their eyes met. He could feel fresh tears coming on and a crushing pain in his heart that spread out to his limbs. Why? Why was Nyx staring at him like he had been caught? Prompto didn’t want to know the truth. He didn’t want to hear that Nyx had never been serious about him, that he just wanted him for what he could take from him. Prompto had thought that they could heal, that they could be happy together. He thought Nyx loved him. It was all just a trick to make poor, gullible Prompto fall for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Nyx called out to him, shrugging off his friend’s arm. They looked confused as Prompto stared at him, frozen in place, tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have known,” Prompto said softly, his heart shattering to so many pieces that he knew there was no way to recover from the pain he was feeling. He had thought that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Nyx. There had never been anyone else that he had even considered giving his heart to. And Nyx had just taken it and destroyed it. “They were right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto, no,” Nyx tried, but Prompto took a shaky step back. The weight of his heart breaking was robbing him of his breath. His limbs were shaking, his tears flowing, and everything hurt. His heart hurt most of all. “It’s not what it looks like. Please, Prompto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Nyx took another step towards him, Prompto bolted, dropping his portfolio. It was useless now. It was all about how he loved Nyx, a tribute to him. Now it would only be a sad reminder of his heartache. Nyx could keep it. After all, he likely was only with Prompto because of his photography. Prompto really had been fooled into thinking that Nyx loved him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto!” Nyx called for him, chasing him down the hall. Prompto kept running, knowing he was faster than Nyx was. “Prompto wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave me alone!” Prompto shouted back before he took off, running as quickly as possible. When he rounded the corner he stumbled and nearly fell, but he was able to right himself and continue on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto ran until he couldn’t run anymore. He had lost Nyx a while ago, but he kept running until he was exhausted and lost. There wasn’t much to tell him where he was either. Just that he was in a warehouse area and was not supposed to be there. He needed to find a way back. Sighing, he leaned against a building and took out his phone, sobbing as he dialed Noctis’s number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noctis?” Prompto asked when he picked up the phone. He stifled a sob, letting it out in an aching and shaky breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto?” Noctis asked, clearly concerned on the other line. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know where I am,” Prompto said tearfully. “I ran… and I got lost. I need help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take some pictures of where you’re at and send them to me,” Noctis instructed. “I’ll figure out where you are from there. Prompto… Where’s Nyx?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know and I don’t care,” Prompto lied. “He’s probably off fucking someone at the club.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” was the only reply that came from Noctis. “Prompto, hang on. I’ll come and find you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hung up the phone so Prompto could take some photos of the surrounding area, then he sent it to him. A few moments later, he got a message back saying that Noctis knew where he was and that they were coming to get him. The only thing Prompto was left to do was wait. So he dropped to the pavement and sobbed, wondering why Nyx would ever do anything so cruel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis talks to Nyx</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompto was having a hard time coping without Nyx. No, that wasn’t right. He was having a hard time coping with the fact that Nyx had broken his heart. He shattered it into a million pieces, leaving nothing but ash and dust left. Nyx had been the only one he had ever thought about giving his heart. And now that it had been broken, there was nothing but pain left. It was difficult for Prompto to even know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Prompto had to go to class. He avoided talking to Pelna, knowing that he was friends with Nyx. There had been once or twice that Pelna acted like he didn’t know what was going on and asked Prompto how he was, but Prompto only muttered that he had to go and work on something and found a way to leave. Prompto had alerted the museum that his portfolio had to be reworked, and while they weren’t happy about it, they were very happy to wait for him to complete a new project. Prompto had to work fast to do it, but it was better than using the portfolio he had. The backup of it remained stored on his harddrive, and he was unable to so much as think about it anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing Prompto could do was delve into his work and hope that he recovered to some extent. He was thinking about taking a vacation over the summer, going somewhere to take some time off and rest. Perhaps Lestallum or Galdin Quay. Maybe even Altissia. He told himself that if he went and enjoyed it there enough, he could always transfer schools. It would be a good idea to leave Insomnia and start over. After all, everything reminded him of Nyx, leaving him hurting and wondering where he had gone wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answer was obvious. Prompto should never have even thought about dating. It was his fault in the end. He had considered himself worthy of dating someone, anyone, and had taken a leap to pursue something that was better left as a simple flirtation. He was better off alone. For all Prompto knew, Nyx was just trying to fuck him because he was P. Argentum. For all he knew, Nyx was trying to hurt him intentionally because he was from Niflheim and Verstael’s kid. Had he planned this all along?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since he had found out that Nyx was cheating on him. How long had he been cheating? The entire time? Prompto had things at Nyx’s apartment. Clothes, a spare toothbrush, some photographs that he had sifted through. It wasn’t much, but Prompto knew he needed to get it back. He didn’t want to go, though. It was too hard to even look at the photos of them together. There was no way he could talk to him or see him in person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Prom,” Noctis said gently as he stepped into the dorm room. “How’s it going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Prompto lied, looking through the photographs he had taken recently for the portfolio. It’s not as passionate or resonant as the project he had been working on, but it’s better than nothing. If anything it was a study in emptiness itself. Rich people loved to see artists suffer. They would probably enjoy it. “I have some stuff at his place that I need to get, but I don’t want to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Noctis replied. Prompto couldn’t even say his name. “Did he try to reach out to you at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Several times,” Prompto answered. Nyx called and texted him almost daily, to the point that Prompto was considering blocking his number. He didn’t know why he didn’t already. A large part of him wasn’t ready to let go, and he was just as tortured by each message asking Prompto to talk to him, each voicemail saying that he missed him and they needed to talk. He ignored them all, but it was wearing on his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should talk to him,” Noctis offered, trying to convince him to reach out. He had tried several times, but Prompto refused. While Noctis hadn’t been Nyx’s greatest fan, he had come around before everything happened on the idea that they were dating. “You know, so you can get your stuff back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto shook his head. “How would you feel if you caught Gladio cheating? That’s how it feels for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Noctis replied with a sigh. He sat on Prompto’s bed as Prompto ignored a call from Nyx. “I didn’t realize that’s what he was for you. Had I known… Prompto, I’ll go and get your stuff for you. I’m sorry, man. You’ll find someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you be able to?” Prompto asked him. Noctis gave him a look that told him what he needed to know. Then again, Gladio would never do that to Noctis. Prompto was the one who was damaged to the point that he fell in love with someone who would hurt him. It told Prompto everything he needed to know about himself. He was too damaged to fall in love. No one was supposed to love him, especially not in Lucis. He was just a fucked up Nif bastard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Noctis said with a nod, not answering the question. “I’m gonna go to his place and get your stuff. If there’s anything you need to tell him, write it down so I can give it to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto shook his head, his heart hurting desperately. Recently, he had learned to rely on Nyx whenever his heart hurt. Now he couldn’t rely on anyone. “Just tell him not to call me again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Noctis replied. “I don’t think I’ll forget that. It’s pretty easy to remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis gave Prompto one last glance before he left the dorm room and left Prompto to himself. Prompto had nothing better to do other than try and distract himself from his heartache. He sat at his desk and opened his laptop, letting his heart ache as it whirred to life. Once he was logged on, he started to look up travel opportunities, going so far as to apply to a few summer programs in Altissia, Lestallum, and Galdin Quay. Maybe he could get out of Insomnia and forget his pain for a while. Prompto very much doubted it. After all, he was still deeply in love with Nyx.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx had tried to reach out to Prompto every day, sometimes more than once a day. He wasn’t giving up. Prompto had to know the truth somehow, and Nyx’s heart was aching too much without him there. He had never experienced anything so painful in his life as knowing that Prompto thought he had cheated on him, and he wondered if he had just lost his soulmate. Crowe and Libertus both apologized to him again, and Nyx apologized for being so rude to them, but they had only said that they would have done the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything had changed so terribly in such a small instant, that Nyx was beginning to wonder if his life was cursed. He had lost everyone he ever loved, including the man that he loved more than anything. Prompto had given him hope for the future, but he had lost him faster than he had him in his life. It made him feel like he was meant to suffer, like any lasting happiness was just out of reach for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Nyx knew he had to try. He had to talk to Prompto, and if Prompto would still want to let him go, then he wouldn’t fight it anymore. But he wasn’t going to let Prompto go without telling him what truly happened. It made him seem desperate, he knew, but he was desperate. He wanted Prompto in his life more than anything or anyone. And he knew that Prompto wanted him. Nyx wasn’t going to give up because he knew that he hadn’t cheated on him, nor did he have the intention to cheat on him. Nyx had to tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door, startling Nyx. He had been sitting on the small couch he had in the living room area, but as soon as he heard the knock he stood up. Was it Prompto? Had he finally decided to come over and talk to him? Quickly, hopefully, he walked to the door and wrenched it open, nearly breathless with anticipation. Only Prompto had such an effect on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Noctis said on the other side of the door, looking at him awkwardly. “Um… Prompto sent me to get his stuff. If this is a bad time then I can come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx’s heart fell. Prompto wasn’t coming back. It was over to the point that he was even sending Noctis to collect his items. Nyx hadn’t even packed them or set them aside. Some part of him genuinely believed that Prompto would return to him. His heart crumbled as he stepped aside, letting Noctis in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to grab it all,” Nyx said awkwardly, his heart aching as it beat rapidly in his chest. “I… I was hoping that Prompto would talk to me before reaching this point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He uh… He’s not doing well,” Noctis admitted. “Listen, I shouldn’t even be saying this, but Prompto really misses you, man. He loves you more than anything, and I hate to see him suffer. He’s like a brother to me. So, I’m going to ask you this, and I want you to be honest with me. Did you cheat or have any intention to cheat on Prompto?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Nyx replied emphatically, looking at Noctis in the eyes. His heart was hammering in his chest still, and he felt it aching even more now that he heard what Noctis said. “I would never do that. I love him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Noctis said after a moment, turning away from him. “Alright. Strangely enough, I believe you. I might seriously regret this, but I think I’m willing to take the risk. I’ll take you to Prompto if you want. He’s in the dorm room so you’re going to have to show your face there. I doubt I can get him out of our room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go,” Nyx affirmed, his hope not quite dying out yet. “I’ll go and talk to him. I promise I won’t hurt him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you won’t,” Noctis nearly threatened. “Gladio’s dorm is right across the hall, and he’ll beat the shit out of you if you hurt Prompto. You’re cut, but not like Gladio is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx nodded. “You don’t have to worry about it. I’ve only ever done what I can to be with Prompto and make him happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s what worries me,” Noctis said. “Listen, man, you have to be careful around Prompto. I’m not saying to treat him like a child, but you have to realize that he’s going to hear things that others find normal and think it’s a rejection. If your friends were joking or even trying to get you laid, he’s going to assume the worst.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Nyx sighed. “He’s had a shit past. I tried to stop him to explain, but he’s faster than me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right about that.” Noctis offered a sympathetic smile. “Not even Ignis can catch up to him. Come on. I’ll take you there. Please don’t fuck this up. I don’t want to lose my best friend because I’m taking your side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t lose him,” Nyx said. “I don’t want to lie to him, but if it’s that bad then I will and just say that I followed you until you let me tag along. I hate even telling that type of lie to him but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Noctis said dismissively. He eyed the portfolio on the table. “Is that Prompto’s?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he dropped it,” Nyx explained. “I didn’t want to just leave it somewhere and have someone take it and claim it as their own. I know how talented he is and how much people hate him for being from Niflheim. I don’t want anyone using his talent against him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really do care about him,” Noctis muttered as he grabbed the portfolio. “Come on. I don’t want to leave Prompto alone too long and then do something stupid like go back to his father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx felt himself go pale. “You think he would do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s vulnerable right now. He won’t reach out to his dad, but if his dad somehow reached out to him… I don’t know. But I don’t want him anywhere near that guy. There’s a reason why he changed his last name to Argentum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx nodded. Prompto had told him some of the stories. His father was brutal. What he went through was worse than what some of the soldiers went through while at war. They didn’t waste any time then. Nyx followed Noctis out and down the road, thankful that he lived close to the university. It wasn’t a short walk, although a few students noticed him and looked at him curiously as he walked next to Noctis. Nyx found it amazing that when he was with Prompto they either didn’t look at him at all or they made rude remarks about him being obviously from Niflheim. With Noctis it was all whispers about how attractive they both were and wondering if Noctis had moved onto a new beau.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” Noctis muttered as they entered a rather nice area of the dorms. “I’m used to people staring at me because of my dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Nyx replied with a nod. “You can’t help others being nosy. Just… I’ll make sure Prompto knows those rumors aren’t true too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh he knows about that,” Noctis said as they stopped in front of the dorm room. Nyx’s heart felt like it was going to jump into his throat. “When we first became friends he was in the tabloids like every other week as the ‘mysterious Nif who stole me from Gladio.’ Ridiculous. Here.” He handed Nyx the portfolio. “Just follow my lead, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure?” Nyx said, although it came out more like a question. He watched as Noctis took out the key to the room and unlocked it then poked his head in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Prompto,” Noctis said without opening the door so he could see Nyx. Nyx’s heart was pounding wildly. “I’m going to go on a double date with Gladio and Ignis and Ravus. Um… Have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis then opened the door the rest of the way and shoved Nyx inside before he could say anything. Nyx stared at Prompto, who was standing up and looking around like he was trying to find a way to bolt out of there. There was a window behind him, but they were up a few floors and Prompto would likely die if he jumped out. Still, Prompto looked like he was about to take the risk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad at Noctis,” Nyx said as he held up the portfolio to hand it to him. “I told him the truth, and he said that I should talk to you and tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the truth then?” Prompto asked Nyx. He didn’t sound mad, quite the opposite in fact. He sounded wounded, like he wanted to believe that Nyx was going to tell him the words that made it all better. Nyx’s heart was aching, and his body screamed to hold Prompto in his arms. Nevertheless, he remained still, knowing that he had to talk to Prompto first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Libertus and Crowe came to visit and didn’t know that we were dating,” Nyx said, his heart aching. “It’s my fault they didn’t know, but they have apologized for not giving me an opportunity to tell them too. Libertus wanted to take me to a club, unsolicited, to try and hook me up with someone. I declined, but he pushed. So I told myself that on the way I was going to tell him about you, once and for all. Never did I intend on cheating on you, and I definitely have never cheated on you, Prompto. I love you. To the point that Noctis believes me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does?” Prompto asked, his eyes shimmering with tears. Nyx thought that maybe there was hope. Maybe Prompto believed the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nyx said. He took a step towards Prompto, and when he didn’t back away, Nyx took it as a good sign. “Prompto, I love you more than anything. I want to marry you one day. You… You make me feel like I’m worthy of love for the first time in my life. Please. I know I’m asking for a big leap of faith, but I swear to you that I would never do anything to hurt you, at least not knowingly. Please, Prompto. Give me just one more chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto stared at him for a long moment, his tears flowing freely down his face. Finally, he let out a sob and when he spoke, Nyx felt both relieved and aching for him. “I missed you so much. I told myself that this was it, but now you’re here. I love you so much, Nyx. Nothing is the same without you in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx didn’t wait anymore. He closed the space between them and kissed Prompto fervently, cupping his cheeks in his hands after tossing the portfolio on the desk. Prompto wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and Nyx’s hands moved down towards his waist and hips. With a gentle moan, Prompto pressed his body against Nyx’s and deepened the kiss, his lips and tongue just as hungry for Nyx as Nyx was for him. Nyx backed up until he was sitting on the bed, his back pressed against the wall, and Prompto climbed on top of him, straddling him after grabbing a bottle of lubricant in his dresser drawer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no time or room for them to take it slow. Nyx didn’t want to, and Prompto was making it obvious that he didn’t either. Hurriedly, they managed to shimmy out of their pants while disregarding all other types of foreplay. Nyx put some of the lube on his fingers and inserted them in Prompto, gentle at first then more voraciously as Prompto gasped and moaned on top of him. He clutched Nyx’s shoulders, trembling at the touch while Nyx stretched him out, preparing him for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyx,” Prompto moaned as he rested his forehead against Nyx’s chest while he moved his fingers quickly. “Oh, Nyx… More. I want you already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So impatient,” Nyx replied, but he was feeling just as needy as well. He made sure he had adequate lube on his cock before he positioned himself and Prompto and gently lowered his lover on top of him. Prompto let out a gasp and moan of delight, and Nyx gripped Prompto’s shoulders tightly, letting out a low whimper of his own. Prompto felt so tight and warm that Nyx knew he wasn’t going to last long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was more than how Prompto physically felt. It was the fact that he had Prompto now, that they were together and that they were not going to mess it up this time. Nyx had been granted a second chance, and he was determined to prove to Prompto just how much he loved him. Prompto moved on top of him, though, hungry and pleading as he nearly danced on top of Nyx. Nyx held onto his hips, gripping them tightly to keep Prompto steady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmnn, Prom…” Nyx moaned as he felt himself going deeper and deeper into Prompto. When he couldn’t hold back anymore, he put his hands on Prompto’s shoulders and pressed him downwards as Nyx thrust upwards. Prompto let out a loud moan, taken by surprise. Quickly, he grabbed his shirt collar and bit into it, still wearing it, muffling his moans as Nyx drove into him deeper and deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx was close and he knew it, but he wanted Prompto to feel the sheer ecstasy that he felt. He continued to thrust upward, hard and fast, as he put one hand on the small of Prompto’s back, the other on his shoulder so he could hold him close but keep himself deep. He moaned softly, trying not to be loud in Prompto’s dorm room. Prompto looked like a mess on top of him, biting into his shirt while he writhed on top of him. It was too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Nyx climaxed just after Prompto, he felt a white hot bliss overtake him. Riding the shockwaves of his entire body coming alive, he held onto Prompto tightly, panting and grateful that he had his lover in his arms again. That was the most important thing. He had Prompto back in his life. Just that fact alone was enough to make tears come to his eyes and grip Prompto tightly. When he felt Prompto’s arms around his, it tipped him over the edge and he couldn’t help but cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Nyx cried as he held Prompto. “I’m so sorry that I caused you any amount of pain, let alone this much. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already have,” Prompto replied as he looked at him. “I love you, Nyx. As long as you don’t break my heart, I’m happy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nyx kissed him deeply, knowing that Prompto is far more than what he deserved. “I love you. I won’t let you go or hurt you ever again. We’ll get married and have a chocobo farm and live somewhere where you can take beautiful photographs while I ready poetry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto laughed at that, and Nyx couldn’t help but grin. “I’ll hold you to it, Nyx. For now, I just never want to feel that again. Can you promise me that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise. Prompto… do you want to move in with me? We can start looking for places, and at the end of the summer is when my lease is up. So we can move in together to our new home.” Nyx felt his heart beating erratically at the thought of living with Prompto. It was such a pleasant thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto beamed and kissed Nyx before answering. “I would love nothing more than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as simple as that. Now that they were together again, Nyx asking Prompto to move in was far too easy. It was almost natural. No, it was more than natural. It was fated. Prompto was his fated person, and Nyx was going to spend the rest of his life exalting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Nyx did once they were cleaned up and dressed was take a photo of them together and send it to Crowe and Libertus. They were interested in meeting Prompto, and now they would get their chance. The second thing he did was hold Prompto tightly in his arms, refusing to let him go as they sat on his bed and watched the television. At one point Gladio and Noctis returned and they occupied the other bed while they watched the movie playing. Nyx stayed there late, and when it came time for him to leave, Prompto decided he would come as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they left, walking hand in hand, not forgetting what had happened. Nyx couldn’t help but think their relationship had been reinforced and was somehow stronger than before. If they were able to get through that, then they would be able to get through anything. And Nyx was never going to let Prompto go again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Altissia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto goes to Altissia</p>
<p>TW: attempted sexual assault</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompto had completely forgotten about the applications he had submitted to study in Altissia. It came as a surprise to him when he had received the first acceptance. But then the second and third came in and he was even more surprised. The last one that came in made him think twice. As much as he didn’t want to just leave Nyx and head for Altissia, it was an opportunity of a lifetime to work with Ardyn Izunia, Noctis’s uncle and a prolific art dealer in the community. If he had accepted Prompto as a work study, as the one person who could immediately launch him to fame and fortune. More than that, he was someone that could help Prompto live his dream of being a photographer without any worries or regrets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he told Nyx about it, he was surprisingly receptive to him studying abroad. He thought it was a great opportunity, something that he should take advantage of. Prompto worried that he had done something or said something to drive him away, but Nyx explained that he wanted him to flourish, to not stifle his dreams or his creativity. It was a new sensation to him. He had never been with someone romantically. At first it was unsettling to consider that Nyx wasn’t possessive or controlling, but then it was liberating. They both wanted to spend an incredible amount together, but it wasn’t out of jealousy. They just wanted to be together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What surprised Prompto almost just as much was Noctis’s warming when he discovered that he would be going to Altissia for the summer for a work study with his uncle. There was a lot of uncertainty in Noctis’s eyes that concerned him, and when he tried to ask about it, Noctis only asked him </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go. Prompto asked why several times, but the answer never came. Eventually, Noctis just told him to be careful around Ardyn, that sometimes he could be more than a bit creepy, and that he liked young blond men the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto told Nyx about Noctis’s trepidation. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t walking into a trap, and he wanted Nyx to know about the dangers. Since their huge error of miscommunication, they had been surprisingly open with everything. It felt like a relief to Prompto, especially since they had to initially hide their relationship. It felt like freedom, like he wasn’t tethered to anyone. Instead, there was an automatic pull that he felt towards Nyx, not obligatory, just strong and mutual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx bought Prompto something that took his breath away but also gave him complete reassurance in every trouble and worry he had about going to Altissia. He bought them both a set of matching rings, rose gold with small obsidian jewels studded in it. They looked like engagement rings, but Nyx had explained that they were rings meant to be a promise to be engaged, a promise that they would always be together. And a display that Prompto had someone in his life, making others less likely to hit on him. They had spent a long time in each other’s arms afterwards, and the joy that they felt only continued on after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet soon enough, summer came. With it, Prompto had to pack his bags and hop on a ferry from Galdin Quay to Altissia, saying goodbye to Nyx and his friends for the time being. Nyx promised that he would be there, ready to receive him and spend a long weekend with him in Galdin Quay once he returned. Prompto had carefully planned the trip so that he was back before the semester started, and both of them had time to enjoy the beach together. Prompto probably looked forward to that more than he looked forward to Altissia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having said that, when he arrived at Altissia, Prompto’s heart soared. He took photo after photo, feeling lost within an ancient world dedicated to Leviathan. When Prompto got off the ferry, he made it a point to stop by the shrine and offer thanks. Then, he had to find where Ardyn was waiting for him. Apparently Ardyn only accepted one student a summer, and that was only if the applicants were good enough. If not, then Ardyn had no problem saying that no one would be accepted for that summer program.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn was waiting for him outside his beautiful flat, and Prompto suddenly had a sense that Noctis’s warnings were not enough. He was a beautiful man, tall with auburn hair and gold eyes. Dressing in flashy suits of colors and patterns that wouldn’t work on anyone save him, he looked like the type of man who knew how to manipulate his way into getting what he wanted. It made Prompto nervous, and he made sure that Ardyn could see the ring on his left ring finger, indicating that he had someone waiting for him at home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed that Noctis’s fears were unfounded, though. Ardyn was every bit a gentleman, kind and wise as a tutor, and familial like a mentor. Prompto stayed with Ardyn in his large flat, occupying the spare room. He showed him the city, which Prompto enjoyed wholeheartedly, feeling like he could easily move there and be happy for the rest of his life. Ardyn took Prompto out for meals, he showed him the artwork and architecture of Altissia, and most importantly, he helped Prompto hone his craft even more. Ardyn had been particularly pleased with Prompto’s portfolio, the photography based on his love for Nyx, and he wanted to hone that more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto began to relax about a month into the trip, and then by the second month he felt almost at home. His heart ached for Nyx, though. Even though they spent every night before bed on the video chat with each other, it just wasn’t enough. He wanted to hold him and be held by him, and he often took photos of Altissia just because he thought Nyx would like to see them. They got along with pretty much everything, but Prompto was also worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx had been having a lot of nightmares without him there. To say Prompto was worried was an understatement, but Nyx had explained that the nightmares would persist whether or not he was there. He was having a lot of bad dreams, twisted and true memories, about the war. When Prompto asked, he was surprised to hear that Nyx had never seen a therapist or considered medication. Then again, Prompto had never been to a therapist either. Maybe it was time for them both to get help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Prompto knew it, there was one week left in Altissia before he spent the weekend with Nyx in Galdin Quay. While he was sad that he couldn’t spend the rest of his life in Altissia, he was growing increasingly excited to see Nyx again. Prompto missed being in his arms, feelings comfortable yet excited at the same time. And he wanted to make sure Nyx was taking care of himself. He had a habit of not doing that when Prompto wasn’t around. Prompto liked to joke that they were one functioning adult when they were together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight’s the night,” Ardyn said as the sun was beginning to set on the crystalline waters. “Your work is going to be displayed in my lovely gallery, and you’re going to have to depart in one week’s time. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nervous,” Prompto admitted. He was dressed in tight black pants, a black turtleneck, and a black suit jacket. Ardyn had said that his hair had popped out enough, and his eyes were a wonderful addition to the tone of the outfit. Altissian nights were often cool, making the turtleneck easier to wear, even though it was summer. “I’ve done galleries before, but this is… bigger. Somehow. It’s strange. I can’t describe it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember my first big showing as a gallery owner,” Ardyn commented with a nod. “It’s a make or break situation. But I can guarantee that I only make artists. I don’t break them.” He looked at Prompto as he studied himself in the mirror and touched the back of his hair, smoothing his fingers down to his neck. Prompto shuddered. “Unless you want to be broken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Prompto could respond, his phone pinged, the specific tone that indicated Nyx was reaching out to him. “Excuse me a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Prom! What’s the name<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>of the gallery again? I’m <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>telling Libs and Crowe about<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>it, but I forgot haha</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto smiled at Nyx’s text. He had a penchant for remembering the big things but forgetting the details. It didn’t bother Prompto at all. The fact that he reached out to him and asked, no matter what it was about, showed that he cared. Nyx had told him that he had suffered a head injury in the war and sometimes his mind was a bit fuzzy on details. Prompto had just held him and told him that he’d be happy to fill in each and every detail again and again. He accepted Nyx as he was, the same way Nyx accepted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, Prompto told him the name of the gallery then turned back to Ardyn. “Sorry about that. It was my boyfriend. He is just excited for the gallery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet,” Ardyn mused with a secretive smile. “Not everyone dates a semi-famous photographer, soon to be a very famous photographer. I hope it doesn’t go to your head, for his sake. Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was left to wonder about that when Ardyn linked arms with him and they walked towards his esteemed gallery. The night air was cool and crisp, and the gallery was just a short gondola ride away. They chatted happily enough, but Prompto had the feeling that Ardyn was staring at him more and more as time went on. It made him uncomfortable, and he was once again heeding Noctis’s warnings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gallery was well lit and busy as people bustled in and out. When they made their appearance there was a round of applause just for them being there. They spent the rest of the night drinking champagne and speaking with others about the creative process. Ardyn seemed pleased by it, but Prompto kept having the odd sensation that something was off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Ardyn pulled Prompto into an empty gallery room and pinned him against the wall, making Prompto’s heart race and his cheeks flush. It was an uncomfortable feeling. He felt like it was wrong, so far different from how it was with Nyx. And he needed to get out of the conversation. But Ardyn had covered his mouth with his hand, and rendered him incapable of screaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought this would be the best moment to seduce you,” Ardyn whispered as he pressed his body against him. Prompto squirmed uncomfortably. It didn’t feel right. “You look so beautiful, Prompto. I have desired you from the first moment I saw you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto tried to talk, but his mouth was covered still by Ardyn’s hand. Instead, it came out as a whimper of sorts, a plea to be let go. Even if he was interested in Ardyn, which he thought was clear that he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have wanted this. He had Nyx. That was the only person he desired. No one else even came close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nyx</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Prompto thought desperately. There was no escape. He was alone with Ardyn, the empty room clearly orchestrated by security or someone else. Noctis had been right. He needed to be more careful. He was too trusting of others and had let his guard down. Prompto just wanted to escape, but it felt impossible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx was excited. Well, maybe that wasn’t quite the word for it. Ecstatic was closer to it. He had decided that for the last week of Prompto’s stay in Altissia, he was going to surprise him with a visit and see the gallery display. It was a huge triumph for Prompto to be able to display his photography in a foreign country, let alone with one of the most prolific art dealers in all of Eos. This was a great opportunity for him, and Nyx wasn’t going to ever stifle his creativity or career opportunities. Prompto deserved a good future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gallery itself was a brightly lit beacon in the middle of an otherwise dark street, the other businesses around it closed for the night. Nyx had made sure to dress for the occasion this time, wearing a nice suit of all black, down to the undershirt and buttons. Black was his color, and he thought Prompto looked really good in it too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Nyx stepped into the gallery, he looked for Prompto everywhere. He didn’t find him. He couldn’t find him. It made him wonder if Prompto had decided to forego showing up at all, but Nyx had confirmed that he would be there. It also worried him because Prompto wouldn't miss a chance to make an impact on his odds of climbing the social ladder in the art industry. That was what the entire trip was for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where P. Argentum is?” Nyx asked a random guest, a woman who was well into her champagne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I do know,” the woman retorted with a laugh. “If Ardyn has anything to say about it, which he always does, then they’re in a private room right now. Poor sap. He never stood a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx didn’t bother to listen to anymore of what she was saying. Prompto was strong mentally, and they had been working out together to increase his physical strength and stamina. It wasn’t enough, though. If someone was tall enough, he could be overpowered in a moment. And it was pretty obvious to tell where they were. There was a gallery room all the way in the back that was very empty to allow someone to have their privacy. Nyx hurried there, panicking. Prompto had a penchant for being too trusting of strangers and not trusting enough of his friends. It got him into trouble more than Nyx liked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rushing in, Nyx saw that the man he assumed was Ardyn had Prompto pinned against a wall, his hand covering his mouth so he couldn’t scream. His boyfriend was whimpering in protest, which went ignored. Ardyn was so much taller than Prompto that it was easy to see how he overpowered him. He likely gained his trust enough to let his guard down around him, and Ardyn had taken advantage of that the moment he was sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go of him!” Nyx exclaimed, pulling Ardyn off of him. He looked at Ardyn with angry eyes. “What do you think you’re doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies,” Ardyn said with a grin, as if he wasn’t just trying to assault Prompto. “You must be the esteemed Nyx Ulric. He has told me so much about you. I was just testing his loyalty. You two enjoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx watched as Ardyn left the room, waiting until he was a safe distance away to know he wouldn’t come back. He turned to Prompto, who was standing still, his chest heaving in fear and panic. It made him realize very quickly that Prompto hadn’t seen it coming. His guard had been down, and Ardyn struck. Nyx could tell it was the first time it happened too. Prompto would’ve told him about that if it happened before and he couldn’t escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Nyx said as he pulled his boyfriend into his arms, holding him tightly. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Prompto replied, although he sounded more than a bit shaky. That’s when it looked like he recognized that Nyx was with him in Altissia. He pulled away just enough for him to study Nyx’s features. Nyx smiled at him happily enough, even though he was still worried about Prompto and furies at Ardyn. “What are you doing in Altissia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to surprise you for the week,” Nyx said with a smile. “I didn’t expect to run into this, though. I’m glad I got here in time. Did he hurt you any other time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto shook his head. “No. He was really nice. I guess he was just waiting for me to let my guard down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a hotel room booked,” Nyx explained, trying to ignore his anger towards Ardyn. “Why don’t we go there for the rest of the week? I don’t want you to stay with him a moment longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded vigorously. “Please. I would much rather be with you. I am so excited to see you, but Ardyn just ruined the moment.” He smiled a bit. “Although, you do have a way of saving me from certain danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll save you just as you have saved me,” Nyx affirmed. He pressed his palm against Prompto’s cheek, a familiar touch that he had longed to experience for a long time. It had been three months without him, and it had felt like an eternity. “I missed you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” Prompto replied. There were tears in his eyes, and he seemed to have momentarily forgotten what had happened with Ardyn. He leaned into Nyx’s touch, and Nyx felt his heart soar. “Can we go? I don’t want to be here anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx knew what that meant. Prompto didn’t want to be near Ardyn, and he wanted to be alone with Nyx. Before they left, Nyx kissed Prompto, a soft and gentle kiss on his lips that Prompto immediately leaned into. It created ripple after ripple of desire, a heat spreading out from his lips to the rest of his body. He wanted to hold Prompto for a long as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In time, he pulled back and kissed Prompto’s forehead gently before taking his hand in his and took him out of the gallery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hotel was nearby. Nyx had made sure of that. Periodically, they stopped the flow of their conversation, which was mostly Prompto talking about how much he enjoyed Altissia but was excited to come home, just to kiss each other. Nyx knew that Prompto missed his lips just as much as he missed Prompto’s. It wasn’t long until they were in the hotel, wrapped in each other’s arms as Nyx tried to find a way to erase what had happened to Prompto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They woke up late the next day, neither of them wanting to leave the comfort of the bed. Prompto was sleeping with his head resting on Nyx’s chest, and Nyx happily kept his arm wrapped around him. It was such a gentle touch, but Nyx felt his body thrumming with a love for Prompto that wouldn’t go away and couldn’t easily be explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was still something that was bothering them both, though. Ardyn. Prompto had his clothes at Ardyn’s place, and Nyx was worried that Ardyn would either try something again or ruin Prompto’s career because he didn’t reciprocate and Nyx interfered. With no small amount of apprehension, they got ready for the day. Nyx lent Prompto a black shirt that he wore with his pants, and set out to collect Prompto’s things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Prompto opened the front door with his own key to the lot, Nyx had a sinking feeling in his chest. What if Prompto had to share a bed with Ardyn all this time? Prompto would’ve told him, for sure. That wasn’t something he would keep from Nyx. And it definitely wasn’t something he would tolerate. Prompto appeared weak physically, but mentally he was stronger than most. He had more mental fortitude and resiliency that many had discounted, particularly anyone from Lucis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flat itself was beautiful and sprawling, and there was plenty of room for them to move around without having to worry. Prompto motioned for Nyx to follow him to a room on the other side of the flat, and he let out a sigh of relief when he realized Prompto had his own room. To Nyx’s surprise, Prompto was already packed. Was he suffering all along while he was in Altissia, and he just didn’t say anything?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you packed already?” Nyx asked him with a frown. “You still have a week left here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Prompto replied, blushing brightly. “I just was really looking forward to seeing you again that I packed ahead of time. I wanted to be ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx felt his heart swell at the thought that Prompto was in paradise, and yet he was looking forward to coming home. He walked over to Prompto and put his hands on his waist gently, pulling him closer as he pressed his hips against his lover’s. Prompto was still blushing, but he looked at Nyx with such desire that it made Nyx feel a stirring in his body that couldn’t be matched or rivaled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, he pressed his lips against Prompto’s, his body aching at the feel of their lips together, the soft caress of Prompto’s tongue on his. He felt Prompto’s arms wrap around his shoulders, and he put his hands on the small of Prompto’s back, beckoning him to be so close that they were practically one. He sighed into Prompto’s lips, and for a moment they were lost in each other’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door, interrupting their time together. Nyx suspected it would happen. Ardyn opened the door slowly as Prompto pulled away from Nyx. He took Prompto’s hand and stood in front of him, blocking Ardyn’s access to him. The last thing he wanted to happen was Prompto getting assaulted on him. It surprised Nyx that Ardyn looked almost apologetic. Almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping that you would return for your things so I could apologize,” Ardyn said with a smile. “I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you did,” Nyx interrupted. He stared at Ardyn angrily. “You specifically waited until his defenses were down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Ardyn replied, dropping the apologetic act. “I did. But what can I say? He was a worthy conquest. And I do love chasing after those who are singularly devoted to their lovers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noctis was right about you,” Prompto said behind Nyx. He let go of Nyx’s hand and began to grab his things. Ardyn’s smile fell. “He warned me about you. I should’ve listened and declined.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Prom,” Nyx said quietly, menacingly. He wasn’t going to let Ardyn near him again. Without taking his eyes off of Ardyn, he grabbed prompto’s suitcase so he could carry his backpack and camera. “Do you have anything else here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Prompto replied. He took Nyx’s free hand and gripped it tightly. Nyx squeezed it back in reassurance that he wouldn’t let anything happen to him. “This is it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked past Ardyn, who stepped aside as they walked past. Nyx thought he would put up more of a fight, but then again, Ardyn seemed the sort to only look out for himself. It made him think of something particularly bad for Prompto. What if Ardyn used this as an excuse to destroy Prompto’s career?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because this is happening,” Nyx began, glaring at Ardyn seriously. “It doesn’t mean that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I know,” Ardyn said with a smile. “I recognize talent for what it is. What goes behind closed doors will always be separate. Even for you, my love. You never know what happened between us over the summer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I do,” Nyx replied immediately, surprisingly Ardyn. “I trust him. If he says that nothing happened, I know he’s telling the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How happy to be in love and trust each other,” Ardyn laughed. “Good luck with that. The world does like to tear lovers apart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve already tried,” Prompto said as Nyx pulled him out of the room and towards the exit. “They already failed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx grinned at that, although he did feel more than a little guilty for what happened still. Grateful to have worked through it, Nyx and Prompto were not planning on moving in together. It was a triumph that he never thought possible, and it had surprisingly evoked a litany of fears within him. Prompto had discussed the possibility of them both getting counseling, whether separate or alone, and Nyx was increasingly considering that and medication. It was time that he took care of himself, and Prompto had helped him see that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Prompto said with a gasp after they had left the flat and were out in the beautiful Altissian air. Nyx looked at Prompto and immediately stopped, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Prompto gripped him tightly, clearly trembling. “I tried to be strong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did great,” Nyx replied, pressing his lips against the top of Prompto’s head as he held him close. “I’m so sorry, Prom. I should’ve realized how intense that was for you. He assaulted you and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Prompto said, although he was still shaking. “I’m glad you got there in time. I’m glad you’re here. I love you, Nyx. I can’t wait to spend the rest of our time in Altissia together. Let’s just… Let’s just make it a good time.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I love you too, Prom,” Nyx replied, his heart aching for his lover. “You can cry if you want to. What happened was terrifying. Anyone would be upset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, but a moment later Nyx heard a sniffle from him. Nyx held onto Prompto, letting him cry as much as he needed to, not letting him see his frown. When Prompto looked up at him, he gently wiped his tears away for him, making Prompto laugh breathlessly. He kissed Prompto then, who eagerly returned it as they ignored the people walking by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way to the hotel to drop off Prompto’s things before Nyx got the grand tour of all that Altissia had to offer. He was determined to make it the best week that Prompto could have there before they spent the weekend in Galdin Quay. There, Nyx was going to surprise Prompto and let him know that he had decided to rent the apartment that they had been eyeing before Prompto left for Altissia. Nyx was going to do his best to make sure that all of Prompto’s worries and fears were taken away, at least for a little while.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto returns to Lucis</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bringing Prompto home was something that Nyx had looked forward to without trying to sound too desperate to have him in his arms again. After dealing with Ardyn and taking Prompto to the hotel, they spent a great week in Altissia and an amazing weekend in Galdin Quay. Prompto was, understandably, shaken about what happened with Ardyn for a while, but his worries were momentarily set aside when they came back to Insomnia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx was nervous, to say the least, when he took Prompto to their new place. It was the floor plan that they had both looked at and liked, but he didn’t know if Prompto would like the setup or want to change anything about it. He had enlisted Noctis’s help, who was very decisive in telling him what Prompto liked and didn’t like for setup and decoration. Nyx could tell that Noctis was a bit upset at first that Prompto had decided to move in with him, but Gladio had taken the opportunity to offer the same and Noctis had agreed readily. Nyx suspected that Noctis wasn’t used to sleeping alone after being with his friends for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home,” Nyx said as he opened the door to the flat and let Prompto in. Prompto had insisted that he at least pay for half of the rent, something that Nyx had to admit was helpful. While he was a professor and did make a decent living, Prompto was taking in more a month from his photography than Nyx made in a year. Prompto was humble about it, though. He had never had much to call his own, but now they had their own space together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s amazing,” Prompto whispered as he looked around the place. Nyx watched nervously, wondering and waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a nice open kitchen where Nyx, admittedly, would do most of the cooking. Prompto was decent at housework, but he couldn’t cook to save his life. Nyx had made a mental note several times to thank Ignis and Ravus for saving him from complete starvation, although Prompto was still a bit too petite for his height. It was a struggle to get Prompto to eat sometimes, but Nyx had learned that it was because his father had essentially abused him to thinness when he was a child. It was a work in progress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The open floor plan of the flat made the area seem spacious. Next to the kitchen was a table where they could share meals, large enough for whenever they had company to visit. The hardwood floor ran the length of the apartment, but a large grey carpet had been laid out underneath the black leather couches and coffee table that they had picked out together. Along the wall was flat screen television mounted on the wall, and there was a balcony to the left of the couches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to the living room area was a set of stairs that lead up to a loft area, open and spacious, but also comfortable. Downstairs was a toilet underneath the stairs for visitors, a nice and small bathroom that gave the upstairs full bathroom more privacy. The bedroom was upstairs in the loft, the only doors there leading to the closet and the bathroom. Nyx had fallen in love with the spacious place, particularly the upstairs loft and the spacious bathroom that gave him more than one or two thoughts about what he and Prompto could get up to in there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx had carefully decorated the place with the photography Prompto had collected in a small file over the years, some which was his and some that wasn’t. Noctis had revealed it to him while Prompto was in Altissia, and Nyx had decided that it was the perfect opportunity to frame them and decorate. He had also taken several of the photos of them together, of Prompto with his friends, and of Nyx with his, and framed them and put them all over the apartment. Nyx wanted Prompto to feel like he was coming home, to a place where he was loved, every time he stepped into the apartment. He didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable or out of place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did all this?” Prompto asked as he looked at Nyx excitedly. Nyx was leaning against the kitchen table, waiting to see what Prompto’s reaction would be. He had excitedly ran around the entire apartment, checking each place, and then came back to Nyx with a breathless happiness that made Nyx’s heart beat faster. “I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had some help,” Nyx explained, standing up straight. Prompto immediately hugged him tightly, his arms around Nyx’s waist. How did he explain to Prompto that his arms felt so comfortable yet so enthralling all at once? “Noctis enlisted Gladio’s help for the furniture, and Ignis and Ravus helped decorate with Noctis’s direction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to say,” Prompto replied, holding onto Nyx tighter. “I’m so grateful to have you and my friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx smoothed his hands along Prompto’s hair, running his fingers through the beautiful golden strands with an aching love that made his heart feel content and full. Prompto looked up at him, a sensual smile on his face, and Nyx felt that he was losing himself in his lover’s eyes. They were so beautiful, Prompto was so beautiful, that he couldn’t believe that Prompto wanted to be with him. He was perfection to Nyx, beautiful and kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the one who is grateful,” Nyx said softly, looking at Prompto’s freckles as they danced on his skin. “You are more than anything I could ever hope for. You make me feel… like I’m home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto reached up and kissed Nyx then, drawing him into his lips and tipping off the precipice that he had already tumbled down so many times before. He loved the feel of Prompto’s soft lips on his, still salty from the coastal air on his skin. The sun had brought out his freckles more, made his hair more golden. Nyx felt a stirring in his heart as he thought about seeing Prompto grow and change over his life. What would it be like to grow old with him? To love and hold him as long as possible? It was too good to be true, yet they were heading in that direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is perfect,” Prompto whispered. Nyx realized then that he was crying a bit. “I’ve never felt like home can be somewhere that I can love and be loved. Everyday is different with you in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx felt overwhelmed by the thought that Prompto felt the same that he did. Gently, he wiped Prompto’s tears away, then held him close for a long time. They gently swayed together, as if listening to a song that only they could hear. As Prompto rested his head against Nyx’s chest, his heart felt both content and like it was soaring up to the heavens. This was love. It wasn’t just the passionate fire that tore through his life, threatening to burn out with time. It was also the slow and steady burn of Ifrit’s eternal flame, lighting his path in the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get your things unpacked,” Nyx finally offered, breaking the silence. “I’ll help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Prompto replied. He smiled at Nyx and took his hand as Nyx grabbed Prompto’s suitcase. They went upstairs and began to enjoy their new life together, sharing the moments of domesticity that others took for granted. Nyx never would take advantage of a moment with Prompto. If anything, he would revel in it for the rest of his days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto wasn’t used to being home, in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span> and real home that felt loving and beautiful. This was how life had been for so many people growing up. They learned that home was a place where they could be safe and at peace. For Prompto, that was much harder to conceptualize, even with Nyx there. It took a long time for Prompto not to jump or flinch whenever Nyx touched him in the apartment, but eventually he began to realize that home wasn’t supposed to be a place of cruelty and fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he began to get comfortable the nightmares started for Nyx. The first night it happened, Prompto was terrified. Nyx was shouting in his sleep, terrified and searching, and Prompto had to do something to help him. Exhausted, he ended up holding Nyx’s head against his chest in the middle of the night, letting him sob and cry after he pulled him out of the nightmare. Nyx only clutched him tightly until they both fell back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto didn’t mind at all. If anything, he felt so much better for knowing that Nyx trusted him and relied on him in those moments. But he was worried about Nyx more than words could say. Although he was exhausted, just as Nyx was, he kept his spirits up, trying to help Nyx where he could. However, there were times when Prompto wanted nothing more than to reach out to Nyx and offer his help, but he didn’t know how to help him. So he started researching what to do for Nyx, how to help him through the nightmares, the terrors, the flashbacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like as soon as Nyx knew he was somewhere safe he could finally start to process the trauma of the war. Prompto knew that he wasn’t equipped to handle helping Nyx through it all. He wasn’t trained to help him, and it made him feel more than a little inadequate. How did someone help another person through post traumatic stress? It was nearly impossible, Prompto couldn’t help but think. Not without a degree in mental health, and especially since the new term had started and they were both busy and exhausted from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The research helped to an extent, but Prompto came to the conclusion that maybe it was time they both got help for their troubles and worries. After all, Prompto had things he had to work on, wounds from the past that would never heal without hard work. Nyx was the same. They didn’t want to forget the past, but both of them needed to be able to build on it together. They needed a fresh start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Nyx,” Prompto said one night about two months into living with each other. Nyx was cooking dinner as Prompto sat at the table, pouring over his own homework. It was his senior year, and his work now as a photographer would make or break his future career. While many assured him that his future was practically guaranteed, Prompto knew he couldn’t rest. Surprisingly, Ardyn had been true to his word, though, and only expressed great enthusiasm for Prompto’s work and his career.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Nyx asked, his back turned to Prompto, focusing on whatever Galahdian spices he was using. Prompto loved Nyx’s cooking. It was different from anything he ever had, but it also tasted familiar and comfortable. That’s what Nyx said Galahd was like. Familiar and comfortable but different from the rest of Eos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking,” Prompto said, trying to sound casual. He was failing, especially based on the way that Nyx tensed. “Not about anything bad. Just that maybe it’s time we both start working on our scars. I’ve been doing some research for mental health practitioners in Insomnia and found a few choices that might be helpful. This one place I found does individual and couples counseling conjointly, so we could work on it together and separate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx switched the stove off with the click of the burner, a resounding sound that made Prompto flinch nervously. It was the exact reason why they needed help. Prompto was too scared to do something wrong, and Nyx was haunted by the war. They needed the help, and working together and separately could be beneficial for them. It all depended on how Nyx responded to this conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silently, Nyx put the food on two separate plates then set the pan back down. Prompto would do the dishes, and Nyx would inevitably help out even though Prompto told him not to. In reality, he loved those domestic moments, the moments where they stood side by side in a comfortable silence, as if they belonged together all along. Now, though, Prompto was worried that he had just messed things up. Nyx was too quiet, and he set the plates on the table before sitting next to Prompto and joining him for dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The nightmares have been bad recently,” Nyx only admitted, making Prompto release a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “And you have been helping me a lot with them, but we’re both exhausted. Maybe it’s time we both did something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have things to work on too,” Prompto pointed out, taking Nyx’s hand in his. He looked at Nyx imploringly, and eventually Nyx met his gaze. “I flinch whenever you touch me when I’m not aware of my surroundings. I don’t want to pull away from you because I remember my dad hitting and hurting me. I want to run to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx looked at him with a longing pain, and Prompto felt his heart breaking. He was worried that Nyx was going to put all of the burden on himself, much in the same way Prompto had a habit of doing the same thing. Gently, Prompto reached out and cupped Nyx’s face in his hands, much in the same way Nyx often did for him. Cautiously, lovingly, he reached forward and kissed Nyx lightly on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be happy together,” Prompto explained desperately. “I don’t want us to be in pain while we’re together because of the past. You make me so happy that I’m willing to work on myself so I can be a better person for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well when you put it that way,” Nyx said with a soft smile. He kissed Prompto again then they  both settled back to eat dinner. They were quiet for a moment, Prompto just savoring the taste of Nyx’s cooking as he let Nyx think. “I think it’s a good idea. We can work separately and together. But you’re right. I want to be unburdened. I want to be a better person for you. Do you want me to make the appointment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto smiled at him joyfully. It wasn’t the same joy of being with Nyx after a long time apart. This was the joy of hope, knowing that they would be able to heal together. “Let’s do it together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Prompto and Nyx both nervously sat at the table while they made the call to set up therapy services. Individual therapy and couple counseling both sounded daunting, but they had a good relationship already. It wasn’t to fix something wrong with the relationship. It was to help each other heal and come together as a couple on it. Afterwards, Prompto felt relieved to know that he stood a chance of recovering from his past while being with Nyx through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the first therapy appointment came for them, though, that was a different story. They were both nervous, both of them terrified really. Prompto plunged ahead anyway, knowing that nothing would change unless they were committed to changing it. Nyx was by his side until they both saw their separate therapists, and then later in the week they had couples counseling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was oddly much better and much worse than Prompto thought it would be. After every session he felt like he was getting through something he needed to, but during the session he was usually sweating nervously. Couples counseling wasn’t much better during it, but afterwards he would always feel a closeness to Nyx that brought them together. He surprised himself when they got to the topic of the age difference between them, the fact that Prompto thought Nyx cheated, the issue of trust for them both. It was so much more than them not trusting each other. They were both haunted by the past and couldn’t trust themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fact that it was going to be a slow process, that they were going to have to work on this on an ongoing basis, Prompto felt like they were coming together and learning how to heal gradually over time. Nyx had even taken up the offer to meet someone about medication for his persistent depression, and Prompto decided to join him so he could pursue options for his anxiety. Surprisingly, they were both put on the same medication, a drug that worked well for those with post traumatic stress disorder. It was just another integration into their daily lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel about it?” Prompto asked Nyx one day when they had reached a point where Prompto was no longer flinching every moment Nyx spoke or touched him. Nyx was no longer having so many nightmares, and it brought Prompto such a sense of peace to know that had at least gotten better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel better,” Nyx admitted. They were both sitting on the couch, staring out at the weather as winter had drifted through the city. They had already celebrated the Winter Solstice, and with it their first anniversary, opting for a quiet night in instead of something flashy. Neither of them were people who wanted over the top celebrations. Instead, they did a photography session together. One was done in the public with a professional other than Prompto. The other was done in private with Nyx and Prompto both taking turns sharing the camera as they tumbled on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Prompto replied, resting his head against Nyx’s chest. Nyx was reading a book while Prompto was playing a video game, a habit they had fallen into easily. They often did separate things together, both of them enjoying each other’s company and getting to share their hobbies together while also enjoying their independence. At first Prompto thought something was wrong with that, but their couples therapist had actually told them that it was normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you figured out what you’re going to do after graduation?” Nyx asked him. That was a topic that came up frequently. Prompto had gotten so many job offers preemptively that it was quite stressful. Some were in other cities, some in other countries entirely. There were several in Insomnia, though, and Prompto was considering taking one of those. “The one in Altissia seems nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Prompto said noncommittally as he looked at the television, pretending he was focused on it instead of what Nyx was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prom,” Nyx said, trying to grab his attention. Prompto knew that he was doing a terrible job at pretending to be disinterested in what Nyx had to say. When Nyx grabbed the controller out of his hands and paused the game, Prompto let out a noise of protest and reached for it. Nyx only pulled him on his lap so Prompto was straddling him, facing him and unable to escape the conversation. “You need to make a decision based on what works best for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Prompto said with a pout. He bit his bottom lip, trying to find the words that he wanted to express. “But it’s not just me anymore. It’s us. And I want to make a decision that is best for us, whether or not it’s the harder route to go. I swear that I’m thinking about it. There are actually some really good job offers here in Insomnia, one that would require a lot of travel. I’m thinking of taking that one so I wouldn’t have to move and be without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who says I wouldn’t come with you?” Nyx said with a smile. Prompto put his hands on Nyx’s shoulders and smiled at him, but he ultimately shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our lives are here,” Prompto explained to him. “I don’t want to tear you away from your friends, from your career. And when I think about where I want to be… I don’t want to leave Insomnia. Altissia is great, but Insomnia feels like home now. I would only feel like I’m on a long vacation if we went there. It wouldn’t feel real.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Nyx considered, although he looked deep in thought. Prompto noticed how he looked healthier though, more well rested. Therapy and medication was helping. Not just Nyx, but both of them. “I just want to make sure you don’t feel held back because of our relationship. I want you to thrive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thrive the best when I’m with you,” Prompto explained honestly. “You can ask anyone that. Without you, it’s not the same. I’m not the same. Maybe that’s unhealthy, but I think we’re better together than apart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” Nyx smiled at him longingly, and Prompto felt himself falling into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Nyx before he could say anything else. Inhaling deeply, as if trying to memorize his scent, Nyx deepened the kiss and ran his hands up Prompto’s back under his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That easily, they were lost in each other’s arms. Prompto felt a pulsing excitement race through him as he felt Nyx pick him up and then gently lay him under him on the couch. Nyx’s book lay abandoned, Prompto’s video game forgotten, as they lost themselves to each other’s touch. Nyx knew each place that gave him pleasure, sometimes knowing Prompto’s own body better than he knew it himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of it, Prompto knew he was right. As he got lost in Nyx’s embrace, his body wracked with pleasure as his mind went blank with ecstasy, Prompto was certain of where his future was going. It was right there with Nyx, in his arms. They were on a journey to grow and heal together, and he wasn’t going to give that up for the world. With Nyx, Prompto knew he was home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto runs into someone unexpected</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompto was getting ready to graduate from the university in less time than they thought possible. It felt strange not having to hide anything, not having to worry about whether or not the school was going to out them and force one or both of them to leave. Yet, Nyx reveled in it. He enjoyed watching as students looked at him in surprise whenever Prompto would stop in after class and greet him. Most of them assumed he was straight and single. They were very surprised when the most beautiful blond in all of Eos stepped into the classroom to surprise him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx had fallen into a routine with Prompto that he hadn’t experienced before. It was calming and wonderful, where moments of domestic bliss overwhelmed him and made him truly grateful for Prompto’s presence in his life. The medication and therapy were helping them both greatly, putting them on more solid ground than they had ever been before. At first Nyx was worried that it would change who he was, but once he found out that the medication was just helping him be more like himself, he felt a great sense of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The time spent with Prompto was almost like a dream. Every moment was bliss to Nyx, and Prompto was apt to agree. They had spent a lot of time just enjoying the simple things in life, the things that they had missed out on all their lives. Most of it were just the simple moments that others took for granted; doing the dishes, sitting down on the couch to watch a movie or play a game, having friends over for dinner. Chores, laundry, it was all the simple stuff that Nyx reveled in and enjoyed with Prompto. The dates and nights out were fantastic as well, but this was something different. This was peace and contentment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When spring hit, both of them found themselves looking forward to a new gallery opening to commemorate Prompto’s new job after graduation. The local museum had hired him on as a contributor, but Prompto had decided to do something entirely different from any of the job offers he had received. He decided, after much discussion, that being a freelance photographer was better for him than working for anyone in particular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx had celebrated the idea, and so far it was proving to be fruitful. Within a year, they would likely have more money from his commissions and work than Nyx made in a lifetime. Most of it went into a savings account, which Nyx oddly suspected was for engagement rings and a wedding. It was a shame, Nyx couldn’t help but think. He had already saved enough and had been searching for engagement rings. Nyx had even enlisted Noctis’s help, and they had taken some weekend trips to the jewelry store to look for rings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The time seemed to pass as if in a daydream, and Nyx was looking forward to the gallery opening. It would be the first gallery opening that he would be at as his boyfriend. Nyx found it amusing that many thought Prompto was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend, when it was typically the other way around. He didn’t mind being the one to hang on his boyfriend’s arm. Prompto said that at events like these, he felt grounded with Nyx present and calmer than he would be otherwise. Whether or not Prompto wanted him there didn’t matter to him. Seeing Prompto succeed and be happy was the most important thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About a week before the gallery, Nyx woke up with Prompto sleeping in his arms still. Both of them had to go to the university, but it wasn’t until later in the day, so they were enjoying a nice quiet day of sleeping in. Prompto sighed into his arms as Nyx shifted, curling against him more, his lips accidentally brushing against Nyx’s bare chest. It made his heart skip a beat, something he doubted would go away with Prompto. They were just over the one year mark, but things just seemed so natural with Prompto that Nyx felt like they had been together for years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Nyx said softly after kissing him on the top of his head. Prompto let out a sigh and a small groan of protest. It made Nyx laugh a bit, and he only wrapped his arms around him tighter and pulled him close. “It’s time to get up. You have to stop by the gallery today and see how things are going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Prompto whined with a pout, burying his face into Nyx’s chest. “It’s too warm. Can’t move. I can’t do it. You’re too comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx laughed at that and ran his arms over his lover, pulling him almost entirely on top of him. “I think you’re supposed to be a bit professional right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Prompto insisted as he began kissing Nyx’s chest. “You’re too sexy. It’s your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx wasn’t going to stop him, especially as Prompto kissed down his abdomen and to his hips. When Prompto disappeared under the blanket, Nyx’s breath caught, his hips twitching as Prompto took his cock in his mouth and began to work on him. He let out a moan, and his back arched slightly, the sensation heightened by just waking up. It was almost sinful how much Nyx enjoyed Prompto’s mouth, but it was something that Prompto also liked to do. Part of Prompto’s likes was pleasing Nyx in the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could continue, Prompto’s phone went off, signaling that there was an incoming caller. Prompto stopped immediately, which Nyx understood. If it was a potential client or the museum, he had to answer and act quickly. He got up and popped his head out of the blanket and immediately grabbed the phone and answered it, his smile turning to fear in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been times that Nyx had seen that face of fear. It was always when he was in the middle of flashback, remembering all the times that his father had abused him, as if he was back there the same way Nyx was pulled back to the war. There was only one person who could create such a terrified look on his face, and Nyx took the phone from his hands and put it on speaker phone so he could hear what was being said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” the voice on the other line said. It was clearly his father, Verstael Besithia. Nyx hated him for his role in the war, but he hated him even more for what he did to Prompto. “Did you hear me? I said I am in town for the gallery opening, and I would like to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t come,” Nyx announced, earning a strange sound from the man on the other line. It was one of pretentious bafflement. “Prompto doesn’t want you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And just who do you think you are to tell me what Prompto does and doesn’t want?!” Verstael nearly shouted into the phone. “He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> son!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who gives a fuck?” Nyx demanded angrily. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fiance!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx ended the call and blocked the number before Prompto could even say anything. He was too shocked, too terrified. Hurriedly, Nyx wrapped his arms around Prompto and pulled him close. The only thing he could think about was soothing Prompto until the fear and panic went away. There was no way he was going to let Verstael get to Prompto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Nyx whispered as he held him. “He won’t get to you. I promise. There’s no way I will let him hurt you. Ever, Prompto. Do you hear me? I love you. He won’t hurt you anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded and continued to cry into Nyx’s chest until he had calmed down considerably. When Prompto pulled away, Nyx wiped his tears away for him and softly kissed him, willing him to feel healed and recovered. They had made so much progress together. There was no way he was going to let Verstael derail that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Prompto said finally. He looked at Nyx, a small blush on his face. “Your fiance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx smiled and flushed a bit at the thought. There were far too many times that Nyx had thought about what their wedding might look like. He wondered if Prompto preferred to dress in all white or black or an entirely different color. “Well… one day, right? We did say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto smiled and kissed him again, his hand gently on Nyx’s neck, making him shiver. “We did say that. I have to get ready now. I have to be at the gallery before you have to be at the university.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to go with you?” Nyx offered, knowing that Prompto had to be careful now that Verstael was in the city, specifically to see him. Or at least he told him he was there to see him. Knowing what Prompto had told him about his past, Verstael was likely in the city for something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay,” Prompto replied, shaking his head. “I doubt he’ll go out of his way to look for me. And if anything happens, I will let you know immediately. I know that as long as I have you in my life, I can do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Nyx agreed, although he didn’t feel very good about it. “Please reach out to me and let me know you’re safe too. I don’t want to worry about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Prompto affirmed. He got up and began to get ready, despite the uneasy feeling in the air now. Verstael Besithia, the man who had hurt them both, one directly and one through war, was now in town. Nyx remained in bed until he heard Prompto downstairs making coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx pulled on some sweats and made his way downstairs, thanking Prompto as he handed him a cup of coffee. While Nyx always made breakfast, Prompto always insisted on making coffee to at least help out. He made a decent breakfast for them, even though Prompto hadn’t even asked for it, and sat down with him, eating with him in a tense silence. As they sat there, Prompto reached his hand out and grabbed Nyx’s. He gripped it tightly and squeezed it back, letting Prompto know that he was there for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Nyx said with a small smile. Prompto looked at him with a pain that only matched the yearning in his heart. “I won’t ever let you get hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stand by me and we’ll face whatever it is together,” Prompto affirmed. He gave Nyx a soft smile that made his heart flutter before he leaned over and kissed him. “I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Nyx agreed with a smile, his voice a breathy whisper. “You’ve convinced me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto stood up and walked behind Nyx, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you. I’ll let you know when I get to the gallery safely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Nyx replied. He wanted to be with Prompto to make sure he was safe, but Prompto had insisted that he would be alright. Nyx had to trust him as he always did, even if Verstael was in town. There was an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach as Prompto left for the day, though. Nyx hoped that feeling was wrong, but it seldom was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was walking towards the gallery, taking a shortcut through the park, when it happened. It nearly blindsided him since he was so intently focused on getting to the gallery. Even if it hadn’t blindsided him because of his focus, he was definitely shocked and terrified. It was as if his father knew exactly where to find him and when. Prompto stood still as Verstael approached him, his mind racing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Verstael was a cruel and terrible man, and the cut of his cheeks and his eyebrows reflected that. He had aged well, and Prompto looked nearly identical to him save that his hair was a bit brighter and his freckles a bit softer. He was twenty years older than Prompto, but he looked like he might as well have only been ten years older. Wealth and power suited him well, and he always dressed in fine white suits. Today was no exception.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are,” Verstael said, stunning Prompto to silence. He had been trying to find him. “What are you doing right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go to the gallery,” Prompto explained, his heart racing as he stared in fear. He had to tell Nyx. “They’re expecting me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call them and tell them you’ll go later,” Verstael replied, taking out his phone. “We’re going to lunch so we can discuss things since your disappearance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t disappear,” Prompto said as Verstael dialed a phone number and waited for someone to answer. “I left home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Verstael ignored him and spoke to whoever was on the other line, stating that Prompto would be late to the gallery. Prompto frowned, knowing that this wasn’t how things were supposed to be done. He was always on time, and he hated being late. The look his father gave him, though, did not allow him any room to argue, and he immediately thought of all the times that he had been struck for what Verstael deemed was insolence. Terrified, he remained quiet, thinking about how he had to tell Nyx where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re coming with me,” Verstael insisted. When Prompto didn’t move, his father grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along with him. Prompto was too terrified to object, but he knew he had to escape. Would anyone nearby help him if he asked for it? All he could think about was how he had to contact Nyx. “We’re going to discuss this matter of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>lifestyle</span>
  </em>
  <span> and sort things out once and for all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me?” Prompto asked, knowing that if his father took him somewhere private then it was all over with. He felt on the verge of panic somehow able to stave it off and keep his wits about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you,” Verstael sneered. They approached a solid black car with a security agent waiting for him. Prompto was taken back to his childhood where he was paraded around like a puppet and then promptly hit and chastised in the car. He didn’t want to get in there. “We’re going for lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a place nearby!” Prompto nearly shouted, making his father stop and look at him. Wildly, he looked around for a restaurant that his father would approve of. “Right over there. The Sylleblossom Cafe. It’s something you would like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto wasn’t lying. He knew that his father would enjoy that high class cafe, which was a huge reason why he avoided it. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of his father and the pain he went through. Verstael seemed to see this and dragged him over to the cafe, clearly delighting in Prompto’s misery. That’s how he always was. Anything Prompto hated, he loved intentionally and spitefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once in the cafe, they took a seat in the far back booth, the place set up more like a high class restaurant than a cafe. Prompto hated the pale golden walls and the blue sky painted on the ceiling. He hated everything about the white tablecloths on the tables and the waiters all dressed impeccably. It all reeked of opulence, exactly how his father was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they sat down, Prompto nervously took his phone out of his pocket and kept it under the table, sending a quick text to Nyx with just the location. He would understand. At least Prompto thought he would, especially since Prompto turned the ringer off and put his phone back in his pocket. If he kept the ringer on then Verstael would, no doubt, give him a really hard time for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you have a fiance now?” Verstael asked, making Prompto look up at him in surprise. His father was perusing the menu with disdain, but it was likely directed at Prompto. “What have I told you about that lifestyle, Prompto? It’s disgusting. And you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>photographer</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Clearly my parenting has failed. I’m taking you back with me to Niflheim so we can finally get this taken care of once and for all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s eyes widened as he thought about what that meant. If he went back to Niflheim, especially with his father, then his life was all but over. There was no doubt about that in Prompto’s mind. Suddenly, Prompto realized exactly what his father was doing in Lucis. He wasn’t there to enjoy the gallery or to work. He was there to abduct Prompto and take him home at all costs. Prompto could only stare at his father in wild fear, knowing that if he spent much longer with him then he would be lost forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a young woman in Niflheim who will be more than happy to help you out,” Verstael continued. Prompto stared down at his lap, unable to say or do anything. He had to think of a way out. He had to run, to get out of there as soon as possible. The thought of being with someone, anyone, other than Nyx made his stomach churn uncomfortably. “She will cure you of your disease of the mind. And we’ll get you into politics like you should have been all along. Honestly, Prompto, what were you thinking? Running off to Niflheim and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto!” Nyx called out for him, making him look up as he bounded towards him. It was such a relief to see Nyx there that Prompto immediately stood and reached for him, feeling secure and comfortable in Nyx’s arms despite his father’s presence. Nyx wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding his head against his chest protectively. When his hand gravitated down to Prompto’s back, he looked up at his lover with a pained expression. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded as Verstael got up, staring at Nyx angrily. Nyx protectively stood in front of Prompto, holding onto his hands as he kept them behind his back. Prompto was so worried that Verstael was going to hurt him that he was half tempted to tell Nyx that they just needed to go. But Nyx was only starting at Verstael, the men glaring at each other and neither of them willing to back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I suppose </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the fiance?” Verstael snapped angrily. “Leading my son down this path is a horrible thing. What you are doing to him is-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Letting him heal and loving him much more than anyone ever could,” Nyx interrupted. Prompto felt his heart racing, both in fear at Verstael and in his love towards Nyx. “You’re not getting your hands on him again. I know about the restraining order. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know that Lucis is getting ready to enact a law that carries over restraining orders from other countries. You’re here to try and get your hands on him one last time. It won’t work. Prompto is a stronger person than you realize, and he won’t go back with you. You can’t abduct him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Verstael said, glaring from Nyx to him. Prompto felt like he wanted to shrink back, to run away in terror, but he wasn’t going to. Not when he knew that Nyx was there, protecting and defending him while allowing him to have his voice. “Does this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galahdian</span>
  </em>
  <span>, speak for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Prompto said, quietly but surely. He squeezed Nyx’s hands tightly, knowing that he wasn’t going to be without his love and support no matter the situation. “I love him. I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you choose this,” Verstael said angrily. “Then consider this the last moment that I will ever speak to you. You will effectively be disowned from my life for good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can handle that,” Prompto replied, shaking. He knew that this was where his life was leading, anyway. It was better not to have his father in his life than to have him there to hurt and abuse him. It was the entire reason why he had gotten the restraining order in Niflheim in the first place. “I’m not going anywhere without Nyx. My future is with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are making a grave mistake,” Verstael said menacingly. Prompto knew it was an empty threat. In all the time he had been away from home, this was the first time he ever made the attempt to come for him. If the law Nyx had mentioned was true, then he knew he would never see his father again unless he went out of his way to try and meet with him. That was never going to happen. There were some wounds that were just too deep to fix, whether or not Verstael was his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Prompto replied, his voice a bit louder now that he knew he could speak up to him. Hadn’t he done it before? No, he had called the police. This was different. This was him finally taking a stand. “Probably not, though. Nyx loves me and I love him. That’s all I need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Verstael looked like he was about to say something else, but looked at Nyx and seemed to think better of it. Prompto didn’t know if Nyx had given him a look or not, but he walked away for good, leaving Prompto with his lover and future. They were both silent and tense until Verstael was completely out of sight and out of the cafe, and then they deflated in a sigh of relief. Nyx immediately pulled Prompto into his arms and held him close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really okay?” Nyx asked as Prompto trembled beneath his touch. As relieved as he was to be free of his father, his mind was racing at the thought of what was going to happen now that he had stood up to his father for the final time. Would he come back for him? Prompto didn’t think so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m free,” Prompto whispered, realizing that he was finally free and finally had let go of his father’s influence on his life. “I’m free. It’s all because of you. If you weren’t here, I wouldn’t have had the strength to say anything. Thank you, Nyx. You always come to my rescue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you come to mine when I fight the monsters of my past,” Nyx replied as Prompto looked him in the eye. Nyx leaned down and kissed him lightly. “I love you, Prompto. I’m here for you through everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, his only response to hug Nyx tighter. When he spoke again, it was soft yet unyielding. “I love you. I need to go to the gallery. Will you walk me the rest of the way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll pick you up when you’re done,” Nyx insisted. He released Prompto then grabbed his hand and walked with him out of the cafe. “I’m not going to let you spend a moment alone while that creep is out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Prompto said, holding onto him tightly as they made their way to the gallery. “I should have taken you up on the offer in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you could’ve handled it on your own,” Nyx said with a smile. They walked in silence for a brief moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Prompto realized slowly. “I couldn’t. As much as I want to pretend that I could have done it without you, I really couldn’t. I’m stronger when I’m with you then when I’m on my own. And that’s okay. Because I know you’re only going to help me say what I want to and be who I want to be. You know my mind and my heart, and you’re the only one who gets me like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx stopped walking, catching Prompto by surprise. Before he could say anything, Nyx was kissing him deeply and passionately, turning his residual anxiety and fear into love and warmth. Prompto could never get enough of his lips, stirring a desire within him that couldn’t be matched. He had grown used to people staring at them as they displayed their affection in public, mostly because he was from Niflheim. They didn’t kiss in public frequently, but when they did, Prompto knew it was for something important that couldn’t be expressed with words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to marry you someday, Prompto,” Nyx said with a smile. He ran his hand through Prompto’s hair and down to his back, making him shiver in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait,” Prompto replied. He blushed and smiled brightly at Nyx, knowing that as long as he was in his future, everything would be more than alright. It would be perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto and Nyx celebrate</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompto stood on the back porch of their new home, looking out at the lush green garden that filled up the back yard. There was a koi pond and stepping stones leading to a bench under a weeping cherry tree, the blooms gone for the summer. The house they had purchased together was in the traditional Galahdian style, a replica of the beautiful wooden buildings with porches that ran around the length of the house. It had traditional mats on the floor and sliding doors that Nyx said had made him feel at home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A year after Prompto had graduated from college, Nyx and Prompto had decided to move into a space that they could call their own, a space that could be entirely theirs. They found the house within the heart of Insomnia, surprised that such a beautiful remnant of Galahd had somehow found its way to the bustling city. Prompto felt like they had been incredibly lucky to find the perfect place for them without having to leave the city entirely. They lived close to Noctis and Gladio’s place on one side and Ignis and Ravus’s place on the other. Nyx said he liked the place for the photos Prompto could take. Prompto said he liked the place because Nyx was clearly much happier there than in the modern style houses or an apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a beautiful summer day, cooler than it had been in the past week, and Prompto had a cup of coffee for the late morning in one hand as he leaned against the wooden railing of the back porch, staring out at the garden. The water was trickling from the small fountain, built like a tiny waterfall, that filtered the water and kept it perfect for the koi in the pond. As the wind blew through the trees, Prompto closed his eyes, savoring the moment of calm and content that he experienced so much these days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since graduating college and finally taking a stand with his father, Prompto had found that not only had he enjoyed the freedom of his personal life with Nyx, but his career had also taken off. He had traveled all over Eos, even Niflheim with the right security, working freelance for himself and for agencies, galleries, and other mediums that hired him. From the start his career launched successfully, only overshadowed by the fact that Noctis finally inherited his father’s company and the others joined him. Prompto wasn’t cut out for that, though, and Nyx had told him that his own success was harder to achieve rather than just inheriting a business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of that really mattered to him, anyway. Prompto considered himself lucky. He had great friends who visited frequently, an adoring boyfriend, and a place that he could call his own. There was nothing better than that. Since that day with his father, he hadn’t heard from him or seen him. It gave prompto a great peace of mind to know that he was somewhere safe and loved. Prompto and Nyx had yet to be engaged, but Prompto wasn’t worried about that. He had Nyx and that was all that mattered to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Life was bliss for Prompto right now. He didn’t think that it would be possible to fall in love with someone so thoroughly and completely that he found a contentment and bliss that he never experienced before and would never experience with another. Everything with Nyx had been perfection, even the arguments and late night issues they had to work through, everything had been perfect to Prompto. There was no way he would ever give this up for anything. Simple put, Prompto loved Nyx far too much to let him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx stared at Prompto from the kitchen, admiring how the sun was absorbed into his hair. The only space between them was the kitchen table, a long wooden table used for them to have guests over. Typically they would have their meals either on the back porch while they sat and just enjoyed nature, or they would have their meals in the living room while watching the television. Prompto was busy a lot, and Nyx would be lying if he said he wasn’t too. But he was more than happy with the life he had and wanted to spend it with him forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nervously, Nyx walked towards Prompto, opening the sliding glass door and stepping out onto the back porch. Prompto had his eyes closed, and he kept them closed in an attempt to absorb the warmth and peace. With a smile, he took in Prompto’s beautiful features and wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him close as Prompto’s back pressed against his chest. Prompto leaned his back against him, smiling as he rested his head on Nyx’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying the sunshine?” Nyx asked as he nuzzled his lips into Prompto’s neck. Prompto hummed a contented reponse, making Nyx’s nerves calm down just a bit. He hadn’t been nervous around Prompto in a long time, but this time was different. This time there was uncertainty, no matter how assured Nyx felt going into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I enjoy it more with you,” Prompto replied. There was a smile dancing on his lips that Nyx relished and reveried, and Prompto’s eyes finally fluttered open only so Nyx could kiss his lips as he craned his neck towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always know what to say,” Nyx said, smiling warmly. It vanished all his nerves, calmed and soothed his soul. Prompto looked at him curiously, sensing the shift. Carefully, Nyx pulled away from him and stood next to him, holding his hands in his. “Prompto, how long have we been together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since my junior year of college,” Prompto said in confusion. “Winter solstice. Almost four years now. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve done a lot of reflecting,” Nyx explained. “Celebrated a lot of birthdays and anniversaries and milestones. There are just a few milestones we haven’t reached yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you we don’t have to have kids,” Prompto said. That had been an ongoing discussion that both of them were uncertain of. It was clear that both of them would like children at some point, but whether or not that would come to fruition was a different story. “I’m happy with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Prom,” Nyx said with a smile, his heart racing as the words didn’t come out right. Why did Prompto have such an obvious ability to do that? He thought of the words that Prompto had told him after they had encountered his father and knew what he had to say. They were the words that stuck with him since then. “As much as I want to pretend that I could have done all this without you, I really couldn’t. I’m stronger when I’m with you then when I’m on my own. And that’s okay. Because I know you’re only going to help me say what I want to and be who I want to be. You know my mind and my heart, and you’re the only one who gets me like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s eyes widened, recognizing where the words were from. Carefully, Nyx took the small box out of his pocket and presented it to Prompto, opening it to reveal the silver band studded with black diamonds. Prompto audibly gasped, and Nyx smiled, hoping that it was a good sign. They had done some things backwards, including buying their own house before getting married. But it had just felt right, and right now this felt perfect. Nyx hoped that Prompto agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Nyx said quietly, his heart hammering in his chest louder than his words. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Prompto whispered immediately, without a moment’s hesitation. Nyx released a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. “Yes. I’ve wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shakily, Nyx took out the ring from the box and put it on Prompto’s ring finger before kissing him deeply and passionately. There was an elation within him that wasn’t going away anytime soon, and they spent more time than they usually did holding each other and delighting in the feel of their lips, fervent and passionate. Nyx couldn’t imagine the feeling he had now, the overwhelming joy and happiness that he hadn’t ever experienced. It was beautiful and pure, a promise that they really were going to be together through it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Prom,” Nyx said as he pressed his forehead against Prompto’s. He smiled at him warmly, holding his hand up to his lips so he could see the new ring on his finger and kiss it in celebration. “And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life married to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Nyx,” Prompto replied with a blush and a smile. Nyx loved the way he blushed so readily. “Let’s make it the best life we can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We already have,” Nyx affirmed. He kissed Prompto again, ignoring everything else in favor of his lips, knowing that he was going to spend his life with the right person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx never thought he could be happy and healthy and healed. He never knew he could fall in love. And he never knew that he could be loved in return by someone so beautiful and lovely. Yet, here they were, on the path towards marriage, preparing to spend eternity together. It was deeper than love, more than any love that Nyx had experienced, and he was overwhelmed to delight in his knowledge that his love for Prompto would only burn brighter as time went on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to the amazing <a href="https://twitter.com/okaycookiesart">Okaycookies</a> for doing this amazing PromNyx piece! I love it so much that words cannot even describe it &lt;3</p>
<p>I had so much fun writing this piece. This is kind of an apology piece for all of the horrible things I've done to PromNyx over the course of me writing my fics. I love them so much but I really write PromNyx with a happy ending enough. XD</p>
<p>Anyway! Thank you all for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>